Between the Devil and the Deep
by Gemini1
Summary: [COMPLETED!] AU-Kenshin is a captain in the Imperial Navy, Kaoru is the leader of a group of pirates. Fate has thrown them together, but can they ever be more than enemies?[EDITED 042404]
1. Prologue

3/5/2004: Not an update, but I'm going through and fixing mistakes in each chapter, editing it a bit here and there. This story is finished. -Gem  
  
There is no rational explanation for this story. Ti many martoonies, I guess. I've been in a pirate-y frame of mind lately, egged on by the impending release of 'Pirates of the Caribbean' where I hope to get an overdose of Orlando Bloom-ie goodness, and this one episode of Spongebob with the Flying Dutchman. (Gemini sings, "Plaaaasssstttiiiccccc!")   
  
I know, I'm lame. Lame, lame, lame! A 23 year old woman watching Nickelodeon and dreaming up Kenshin fanfics where I have an excuse to give Hiko a peg leg. Bwahahahaaaa!   
  
Between the Devil and the Deep  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic  
Rated PG-13 for now. (Mostly because of Hiko's parrot)  
Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump and a bunch of other people  
I can't recall and am too lazy to look up. But, the main point here is that I do not own it, nor am I making any money from this fic! (Ha!)  
  
Prologue  
  
The young, red haired man trudged wearily up the muddy, rain slicked street. He seemed indifferent to both the drizzle that fell on him and the darkness that surrounded him. His eyes were fixed ahead on a single point of light in the distance: a candle that flickered in a window of a small house. He was cold, he was wet and hungry, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was getting back to her, his Tomoe. He was bursting with good news. Finally, after all the years of waiting, after everything that had conspired to keep them apart, they could be married. He had been given command of his own ship. They could live quite happily on what he would be making as a Captain, without his uncle's money or approval. Kenshin smiled and shouldered his bag, the weariness giving way to excitement. His step quickened and soon, he found himself shivering on her doorstep.   
  
Not worried about knocking on his fiancée's door, he burst in, eager to give her the good news. Tomoe was sitting in front of the stone fireplace, sewing contently in the dim light it gave off. She hummed as she worked, a tune he recognized from their childhood. Her humming stopped abruptly as she turned in her chair to see who had come in uninvited.   
  
She dropped the cloth and started out of her seat, like a jack-in-the-box. "Kenshin! When did you get back?" She looked a trifle pale.   
  
Kenshin mopped his rain-soaked face and smiled, dropping his heavy bag on the ground with a wet plop. "Just now. Our ship hasn't even docked yet, but the captain let me borrow a skiff. I have news, Tomoe, wonderful news!" He stepped forward to embrace her, but she stepped back.   
  
"I have news, as well." She said quietly.   
  
His brow wrinkled with concern. "Is everything all right? Are you sick? Or hurt?" He asked, reaching a hand out to her.   
  
She shook her head and did not take his hand. "Everything is fine…perfect." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "I've fallen in love.   
  
Kenshin laughed and, ignoring her protests, he picked her up and swung her around in a tight embrace. "Well of course you have, but I know that! I love you, too. The wonderful news is that the Navy has seen fit to give me my own ship, we can finally be married! Tomorrow if you want!"   
  
She shook her head, pushing away from him with surprising force. "I'm in love, but not with you, Kenshin…not like that, not anymore."   
  
The smile dropped off his face as he released her. "What are you talking about, Tomoe?" He asked, his voice low.   
  
"I met him last year, just after you left. He's a wonderful man, Kenshin…a pastor. He helps run the orphanage on the other side of the island. I was volunteering there and we became friends and then…" She wrung her hands, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "I never meant to betray you, but…"   
  
"You did." Kenshin finished for her.   
  
She shook her head sadly, and looked up at him, heartache in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Kenshin, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't love you like I thought. You're my best friend, my dearest friend, but I couldn't make you happy…"   
  
He raised his hand to stop her. "So you don't love me anymore?" He asked, his voice a monotone.   
  
"I'll always love you, Kenshin, but not like I love Akira." She said softly.   
  
"I see." He stepped back towards the door and picked up his bag, he felt strangely numb, like he was watching their exchange but not participating in it.   
  
"Wait, please…let me explain…" She entreated, rushing forward to stop him, reaching out a pale, slim hand to grasp his wet coat. "I don't want things to end like this…"  
  
"Please, Tomoe, I don't really want to talk about this anymore." He said quietly, brushing her hand away. He needed to be alone, to sort out this rather unexpected and unpleasant turn of events. He suspected that when the numbness wore off, he'd say or do things he might regret later. And, despite everything, he still didn't want to hurt her, his beloved Tomoe. "I'll leave you now and don't worry, I won't bother you anymore." He opened the door, but paused before leaving. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy." He said, his voice catching slightly. "Ever since we were children, and if this is what you want…" He shook his head. "Never mind. Good-bye. I wish you all the happiness in the world." He stepped out into the cold night and slammed the door behind him.   
  


* * *

  
9 Years Later  
  
The house had been built with a bride in mind, full of rooms to house children and servants, but its original owner had died before he could bring his new wife home. Grief stricken, she had sold it and it had passed through numerous hands over the years. It acquired the reputation of being haunted, and indeed, it looked the part, situated on a cliff, staring moodily out to sea, more than half of it dark and shrouded with shadow, unused and dusty. No children played here.   
  
Kenshin had purchased it not for its appearance, but for its location. He couldn't sleep unless he could hear the ocean, an affliction that had come upon him after spending better than a decade sailing the sea. The rather unexpected windfall that had allowed him to purchase the large home had come in the form of an inheritance he didn't even know he was entitled to. At the age of 25 he had suddenly become quite wealthy, a rather bittersweet event, since the reason he had joined the Navy was to make a living for himself and his future bride when his uncle had cut him off. And his being constantly at sea was what had driven his fiancee away. If only he'd known...   
  
He scowled and walked the edge of the cliff restlessly, wondering why he was suddenly beseiged with such thoughts. Normally he kept such depressing musings at bay, but for some reason, the night before he had been quite unable to stop dwelling on every unpleasant thing that had ever happened to him. The death of his parents, his lonely childhood, the loss of Tomoe, his currently lonely adulthood, he pondered them all and became rather irritated with himself all the while. But despite his almost desperate wish to simply let things be, he couldn't stop his mind from reeling forward, recklessly pulling every failure, every loss out from where he normally kept them locked away for him to study in excrutiating detail.   
  
Hands clasped behind him, he stopped pacing and simply stared out towards the horizon, lost in a thousand thoughts and regrets. This was how his servant found him a while later, a white envelope clutched in her hand.   
  
"Sir?" Her voice quavered ever so slightly, as she was afraid of him.   
  
He turned and regarded her with his usual expressionless face. "What is it, Sakura?"   
  
She thrust the envelope out at him. "This came for you sir." He took it from her hand and she scurried away, relieved to be out of his presence.   
  
His name was scrawled on the envelope by an unfamiliar hand. Frowning slightly, he broke the seal and scanned the contents.   
  
Captain Kenshin Himura,   
  
Sir, I write with deepest sadness to inform you of the passing of Tomoe Myoujin. She follows her husband, Akira, who died earlier last month. As you might be aware, the entire island has come under attack from a virulent influenza which has mostly spread through our lower class citizens. The Reverend Myoujin and his wife ignored these dangers and continued to minister to these citizens and unfortunately, became infected.   
  
My reason for writing you is thus: Captain Himura, in Mrs. Myoujin's last will and testament, she indicated that you should be given custody of her son, Yahiko, in the event of her death. She wrote this will soon after the death of her husband, when she realized that she too would succomb. She told me herself that I was to make sure you took him in. Yahiko is eight years old, and an only child. As you well know, Tomoe has no other family and Akira's only living relative, a cousin, has no interest in the boy.  
  
I will take charge of Yahiko until you can come and retrieve him. It is my sincere hope that you will see fit to do so. If you decide not to take him in, I will have to send him to an orphanage. Please respond as soon as this letter finds you so that I may begin a course of action.   
  
Yours Sincerely,   
  
Kei Aritomo  
Attorney at Law  
  
Kenshin read the letter twice before the implications fully dawned on him. Tomoe was dead. He crumpled the letter and threw it into the wind, watching dispassionately as it was carried down into the water a hundred feet below. She was dead. He turned his back on the ocean and looked at his house. She should be there, waiting for him. She would have planted flowers and hung paintings and done a thousand things to make their home cozy and comfortable. They had dreamed of such things while they were engaged. A house, children, a life together. At that thought, something inside of him broke. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared at his cold, empty house. She was dead.   
  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting to ten before opening them again. She wanted him to take in her son. He frowned slightly. What did he know about children? Nothing. He briefly considered writing to the lawyer and telling him to send the boy to an orphanage.   
  
Kenshin's own childhood came back to him at that moment. His uncle always made sure the little boy knew that he was not wanted. He knew the pain of rejection and loneliness and how it could still sting, even many years after the fact. Knowing this, he could not seriously consider sending the boy to an orphanage. He could never inflict that kind of misery on anyone, especially a child of Tomoe's. A child that, if things had turned out differently, might have been his own.   
  
He sighed and turned to look again at the ocean. It was a steely gray, dark and foreboding as it often was this time of year. Not a good time for sailing, but he had little choice. He straightened his shoulders and walked resolutely towards his house, his mind running over the many tasks he had to get done in order to set sail for his childhood home by the end of the week.   
  


* * *

  
Yahiko Myoujin was small for his age, and slept like the dead. These were the only two observations Kenshin had made so far. The two had exchanged perhaps a dozen words or so over the two days they had been together, but Yahiko had mostly slept since his retrieval from the lawyer's home. Kenshin wondered if it was healthy for the boy to sleep so much.   
  
He looked around the small cabin they shared and wished he was on his own boat. His ship, The Ryuu, was dry docked for the winter and undergoing repairs. There was no way he could have put it in the water with a great portion of its bottom torn up. Any captain with an ounce of sense docked for the winter and waited out the fierce storms that came with the season, occupying themselves with ship repairs and maintenance. This captain did not seem to possess much sense and his boat had clearly not spent much of its life being repaired or properly maintained. But, at this time of year, it was the best Kenshin had been able to do. The boat creaked loudly and a low rumbling of thunder in the distance warned of an incoming storm.   
  
Kenshin glanced out the porthole and frowned. The sky was purple, the sea a leaden gray color and smooth as glass. A bad storm was coming and he didn't trust the drunken oaf at the helm. He rose from his seat and, with one last glance at his sleeping charge, he went in search of the captain.  
  


* * *

  
Author's Notes…  
  
There is no time or place to this story. Meaning, it's not specifically set in Japan during the 1800s. I use Japanese names, but I'm trying to avoid setting it anywhere. If you are absolutely determined to have a time, then, let's say…the 1700s. And place? Well, we know that the Japanese were not exactly the outgoing type, nor did they have an Imperial Navy. I'm using England as my research fodder, so, whoops, I guess I did kind of give it a time and a place, but not really…oh crap, I've confused myself.   
  
What about the name? It's a naval term. According to the naval terms section of the Nautilus Homepage,  
'Between the Devil and the Deep' means…  
"In wooden ships, the "devil" was the longest seam of the ship. It ran from the bow to the stern. When at sea and the "devil" had to be caulked, the sailor sat in a bo'sun's chair to do so. He was suspended between the "devil" and the sea, the "deep", a very precarious position, especially when the ship was underway."  
Why I chose the title should become clearer as the story progresses.   



	2. Chapter 1: Lost at Sea

**Between the Devil and the Deep  
**_A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic  
by Gemini  
_  
**Rated PG-13** for now. (Mostly because of Hiko's parrot)  
_**  
**_**Disclaimer:**Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump and a bunch of other people I can't recall and am too lazy to look up. But, the main point here is that I do not own it, nor am I making any money from this fic! (Ha!)_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost at sea**  


* * *

  
The young man was smiling even though no one could see him, perched as he was in the crow's nest high above the ship's deck. He didn't seem to mind being up there, despite the merciless pounding of the sun's rays on him. It was winter, but the sun made him sweat. He mopped the moisture off his brow with a dirty handkerchief and scanned the sea around them. It was calm and flat, the glassy surface reflecting the sun. He could see clear to the horizon all the way around him.   
  
His watchful eyes picked up a small black smudge far ahead of them. He squinted, but was unable to make it out. His eyes still glued to the mysterious shape; his hand groped around behind him until it found the telescope that was lashed securely to the mast. He untied it and squinted through the slightly dirty lens. The smudge was revealed to be a small boat, most likely a lifeboat. There were people on it, although they didn't appear to be moving.   
  
He dropped the scope and commenced clanging the bell that hung on the basket to alert whoever was on duty below.   
  
"Oi! Shut the hell up, Smiley, before I come up there and shove that bell up your ass!" Sano, the Captain's second in command, had lost several dice games the night before and ended up hung over and stuck with the early morning watch, the dog watch. At first, he thought the clanging of the bell was just his head; it took him a few minutes to realize it was actually Soujiro. "What the hell are you ringing that thing for?" He yelled up at the other man.   
  
"Looks like there's a lifeboat ahead!" Soujiro yelled down. "Three, maybe four passengers, I can't tell if they're alive!"   
  
"Shit. What a way to fucking start my day." Sano muttered, running a hand through his hair. To Soujiro he yelled, "I'll go let the Captain know!"   
  
"Better tell Doc, too!" Soujiro responded.   
  
Sano waved him off and went below decks to the mess hall, where he hoped to find his captain.   
  
A mixture of smells, some good, mostly bad, greeted him as he stepped into the narrow dining area. Hiko was serving up something that vaguely resembled porridge. Sano felt his gorge rise at the sight of the lumpy gray substance.   
  
"What the fuck is that?" He asked the ill-tempered cook. The peg-legged man turned and gave Sano a horrible glare.   
  
"What the hell does it look like, moron?" He asked, stumping back towards the galley.   
  
"Vomit." Sano replied. His eyes widened and he ducked, barely managing to avoid the knife that had been aimed at his head.   
  
"Then don't eat it!" Hiko bellowed as he slammed through the kitchen door. Sano could hear the man's parrot squawking rude words at him through the door.  
  
"Sano, if you can't say anything nice, then don't speak." His Captain admonished as she poked uneasily at the porridge.   
  
"Why is that freak show our cook? The only thing he can do is drink." Sano replied irritably, momentarily forgetting why he was down in the galley.   
  
"Because I promised my father that I would keep him around." She replied, putting down her spoon. "Besides, how else do you think I can maintain this girlish figure?"   
  
Sano rolled his eyes.   
  
"What are you doing down here, anyway? Aren't you up a little early?" The captain asked with an arched eyebrow.   
  
"I lost the dice game last night and ended up with the dog watch." He replied. "Which reminds me, Soujiro spotted a floater with some bodies."   
  
"Alive?" She asked.   
  
"Can't tell. Maybe."   
  
"Go find Megumi and tell her to be ready to handle some survivors. They'll probably be dehydrated or half starved, and the sun might have made them a bit delirious." She rose from her seat, leaving her porridge untouched. "I'll go up top."   
  
Sano nodded. "Will do, Captain." He said with a smart salute and a smirk.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Sano, you know perfectly well that when none of the crew's around, you can call me Kaoru!"   
  
Sano grinned. "Sure thing, Captain."   
  


* * *

  
  
Kenshin was trapped in a nightmare. He was drowning, but it seemed to be taking a very long time. Floating before him, he could see Yahiko, his blue tinged face slack in death. He had failed Tomoe, failed in the one task she had asked of him. He reached out a hand to the boy, hoping that perhaps his perception was wrong. His fingers brushed warm, dry flesh. Dry? He frowned, trying to make sense of this. Straining his eyes, he struggled to see before him, but the water was growing murkier, as though someone had thrown a bottle of ink into the ocean. Yahiko's body seemed to undergo a change. Suddenly, Kenshin was looking into the accusing eyes of his former fiancée.   
  
"You couldn't even do this one thing for me, Kenshin?" She asked him angrily. Her black hair floated around her chalk white face like seaweed.   
  
"Tomoe…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" He tried to explain, but his voice wouldn't cooperate. It was strange he could talk at all, wasn't he drowning? He reached out again, beseechingly. Suddenly, all the flesh dripped from her bones like wax from a melting candle. He was confronted with a horrible, leering skeleton.   
  
"I'll take you to hell!" The skeleton screamed, grabbing his hand and pulling him down into the black depths.   
  
He tried to yell, beg her to forgive him, but the air was gone from his lungs, he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Hey, easy…easy." A low voice murmured. The bony hand that had been hauling him to hell suddenly was a soft, warm hand. Flesh and blood.   
  
He opened his eyes and discovered that he wasn't drowning. He couldn't really see; everything in the room was blurry and indistinct. He tried to ask a question, but his tongue felt as though it was made of lead.   
  
He swallowed, tried again, and failed. Something was pressed against his lips and he realized it was a cup. Sweet water, the best water he had ever tasted, poured into his mouth. He drank as though he was afraid he would never have water again.   
  
The cup was removed. He cleared his throat and managed a few words. "Where is the boy?" He croaked.   
  
"The boy? You mean Yahiko? He's fine." The voice answered.   
  
Kenshin felt relief flow through him like the water had moments earlier. He felt light, almost giddy. "He's okay?" He slurred.   
  
"Yes. He's in the galley, eating dinner. Do you want to see him?"   
  
"Let him eat." Kenshin whispered hoarsely. He swallowed, exhausted by the effort it took to form words. "Where am I?"   
  
"Aboard a ship. We found your life raft yesterday." The voice responded.   
  
"What ship?" He managed. He rubbed his eyes, but his vision was still hazy. The person tending to him was no more than a collection of shadows. The effort of moving his hand nearly did him in. He was exhausted.   
  
"The Kami Kaze." The voice responded.   
  
Kenshin was slipping rapidly back into unconsciousness. The reply stuck in his mind. "Kami…" He murmured sleepily. Something told him that this was dangerous, that he should be worried. But his body paid no heed to his mind. He was simply too exhausted to care. In the back of his mind, though, he knew that when he woke up, there would be a problem.   
  


* * *

  
**Glossary of terms:**  
  
Galley: Place on a ship where meals are prepared.  
Kami Kaze: Divine Wind. The name of Karou's ship. Kenshin's ship is called The Ryuu, meaning The Dragon  
  
**Author's Notes:**  
Yes, Hiko has a peg leg, and no, he can't cook. Watch out for his dreaded 'sake loaf'. As for his parrot, it's name is Umidori, which means sea bird.   
Yes, Kaoru is a pirate captain! Go Kaoru! Kick ass! She does in the next chapter. She's quite...scary.   
Soujiro, Chou, Kamatari and others are here. So's Aoshi and most probably the rest of the Oniwabanshuu. What about Misao? Heh. That comes later.   
  



	3. Chapter 2: Justice

**Between the Devil and the Deep **  
_A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic   
by Gemini  
_  
**Rated PG-13 for now**. (Well, they ARE pirates, after all!)   
**  
Disclaimer:**_ Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump and a bunch of other people I can't recall and am too lazy to look up. But, the main point here is that I do not own it, nor am I making any money from this fic! (Ha!) _  


* * *

  
**Chapter 2 - Justice **  


* * *

  
"Shit. I have never seen _anyone_ eat Hiko's cooking with that much enthusiasm before." Sano observed as he watched Yahiko shovel forkfuls of food into his mouth.   
  
"They do say that hunger is the best sauce." The woman next to him observed dryly.   
  
Sano glanced at her. "Doc, there is no sauce on earth that can make that man's food edible." He replied.   
  
Megumi smiled. "Perhaps not. But, don't forget, Rooster, that that boy over there was in a life boat for nearly a week with about a day's worth of rations."   
  
"Don't call me Rooster." Sano said, irritably.   
  
"Then comb your hair." She replied archly. They continuted to insult and flirt back and forth, as was their habit.   
  
Hiko stumped out of the kitchen with a steaming cauldron full of something green. "Want more, kid?"   
  
Yahiko nodded. "Please."   
  
Hiko slopped some of the concoction onto the boy's plate.   
  
"This, kid, is my specialty. Sake stew." The one-legged chef said proudly, seemingly overjoyed to find someone who would eat his cooking without becoming violently ill.   
  
Yahiko didn't care what it was. He shoveled it in as fast as Hiko could put it on the plate.   
  
When he had gotten his fill, he politely thanked the cook. Hiko grunted and made to clear away the table.   
  
"Mister Hiko, how did you lose your leg?" Yahiko asked with a child's frank curiosity and bluntness.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiko growled as he hobbled back into the galley, leaving the boy baffled.   
  
"He does have a wooden leg, doesn't he?" Yahiko asked Sano with a bewildered look, calling the older man's attention away from a rather biting remark from the lady doctor.   
  
Sano chuckled and Megumi hid a laugh behind her hand.   
  
"Yeah. But he's really vain and the missing leg is a bit of a sore spot with him. He pretends like its still there." Sano explained.   
  
Yahiko scratched his head. "Okay." He said, still looking a bit confused.   
  
"Having fun in here?"   
  
Everyone turned towards the door where Kaoru stood.   
  
"Captain, this is the kid we rescued." Sano said, by way of introduction.   
  
"I gathered that, Sano." She said, with a tinge of sarcasm.   
  
Sano scratched his head sheepishly, shooting a glare at Megumi, who was sniggering at him.   
  
Yahiko, meanwhile, was goggling at Kaoru. "She's the captain?" He asked incredulously, pointing a finger at her.   
  
Kaoru put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Yes. I am." She replied.   
  
She was not dressed like any woman Yahiko had ever seen. Instead of a dress, like his mother always wore, she was wearing black, loose fitting pants that were held up with a wide black leather belt. Her shirt was white linen with tiny mother of pearl buttons. She wore a crimson colored velvet vest, fastened only half way up with ivory toggles and shiny black boots. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and secured with a crimson colored ribbon, a few shorter strands escaping to frame her heart shaped face. To complete her ensemble, a very large sword hung at her waist in an ornately decorated sheath.   
  
Yahiko swallowed. "I've never met a girl captain before. I didn't know there were any."   
  
"There aren't." She replied tersely. "I'm not a girl."  
  
"Huh?" Yahiko blinked. He was beginning to wonder if he hadn't recovered entirely yet. Perhaps his perceptions were off?   
  
"Never mind." She said. She turned her attention to Megumi. "Kamatari says that the other survivor is awake. You should probably go look after him."   
  
Megumi nodded and left the room quickly.   
  
Sano stood and stretched languidly. "What about me? Anything to do?"   
  
Kaoru didn't respond to his light tone. Her scowl was still firmly in place. "I think we've put off dealing with Otsuka long enough, Sano." She said quietly. "Now that things have died down around here, we can take care of him."   
  
Sano frowned. "I was kinda hopin' you'd just let him rot down in the brig." He said.   
  
"Sano, he knew the rules and he broke them. If I don't punish him, what kind of message will that send to the crew? You of all people know that I walk a very narrow line with them. One misstep and I'll lose their respect." She shook her head. "Otsuka will be an example to the men, a reminder of what happens when they disobey me."   
  
Sano sighed. "I guess I'll go round him up then."   
  
"Please do, and make sure all the men are on deck when I deal with him." Kaoru said, "I don't want to have to do this again."   
  
Yahiko watched this exchange with wide eyes, not sure what he was hearing.   
  
Sano nodded glumly and left the wardroom. Kaoru looked down at the boy, her hard expression vanishing. "Yahiko, why don't you keep Hiko company in the galley?" She indicated for him to stand, and when he did, she guided him to the next room.   
  
The Kami Kaze's galley was a dark, dank, musty place filled with strange smells. A small fire sulked in the stove, giving off as much light and heat as a candle. Hiko was sitting on an old crate in the corner, massaging his stump and taking large swigs from a jug of sake. Crouched on his shoulder was a parrot, whose feathers, once brightly jewel toned, were now more subdued colors thanks to years of living in smoky kitchens.   
  
"BAKA!" The parrot shrieked as the two entered the kitchen. "BAKA!"   
  
"Shut up." Hiko muttered absently before taking a swig of his sake.   
  
"Hiko, why don't you let Yahiko help you cook dinner?" Kaoru asked.   
  
"Why the hell should I?" He glowered. He was never pleasant to begin with, but when his stump ached, he was near impossible.   
  
Kaoru leveled him with a stern look. "I have to deal with Otsuka. It's not something I'd like a child to see."   
  
Hiko's surly demeanor abated somewhat. "Sure, whatever." He said, waving his free hand languidly in agreement. "I could use a new scullery boy. For some reason, no one ever wants to help me around here."   
  
"Hey asshole!" his parrot shrieked.   
Hiko reached into a pocket and produced a cracker of some sort that he unceremoniously shoved into the parrot's beak. "Shut up." He muttered. The parrot, unfazed, ate the cracker with glee.   
  
"Thanks." Kaoru said, patting Yahiko on the shoulder before leaving him alone in the galley with the surly one-legged cook and his psychotic parrot.   
  
"So, kid, you know how to peel potatoes?" Hiko asked, his voice slightly slurred.   
  
Yahiko gulped.   
  


* * *

  
Kenshin was sitting up in bed, sipping a bowl of weak broth when Megumi breezed in.   
  
"Good to see you're finally awake." She said with a smile.   
  
Kenshin put down the bowl and bowed his head politely. "May I have the honor of requesting your name, Miss?" He asked.   
  
Megumi giggled. "Ah, I see we've rescued a gentleman. What a nice change from loud, rude baka rooster heads."   
  
Kenshin looked up at her and blinked, slightly confused.   
  
Megumi giggled again. "I'm sorry. My name is Megumi Takani. I'm this ship's physician."   
  
To his credit, Kenshin didn't look too shocked when she said that. It took him a few minutes to respond, however. Finally, he cleared his throat. "It is an honor to meet you, Dr. Takani. My name is Kenshin Himura."   
  
It was her turn to look surprised. "Captain Kenshin Himura?" She asked carefully.   
  
He nodded. "You know of me?"   
  
She laughed out loud and plopped her medical supplies on his bed. "Do you know where you are, Captain Himura?" She asked mischievously.   
  
"Someone told me, but I'm afraid I was rather out of my head at the time." He replied warily.   
  
"Well, let me refresh your memory. You were rescued by the Kami Kaze. I suppose you can guess why I know your name."   
  
"The pirate ship, Kami Kaze?" He asked quietly.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"I see." He frowned down at his hands, which were neatly folded on his lap.   
  
Somewhere above them, there was the sound of scuffling and yelling. Megumi looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I suppose it has begun."   
  
"What?" Kenshin asked, momentarily distracted from his musing.   
  
"One of our men is being punished." She shook her head. "It promises to be rather unpleasant."   
  
"Shouldn't you be up there, then?" Kenshin asked.   
  
Megumi shook her head. "I can't help a dead man."   
  


* * *

  
Sano, with the help of two other men, dragged the struggling, screaming Otsuka to the deck. The entire crew, save Hiko and Megumi, was assembled. The three sailors roughly deposited the prisoner onto the deck in front of Kaoru. He tried to get up, but she placed a boot on the back of his neck and held him in place.   
  
"Otsuka, do you know why you're here?" She asked quietly. The men who surrounded her watched, but did not make a sound.   
  
"Fuck off!" He roared, still struggling to get up.   
  
She ground her heel into his neck and he stopped moving.   
  
"Incorrect." Very deliberately, she drew her sword, the rasping of the blade against the sheath sending shivers down Otsuka's spine.   
  
"You are here, Otsuka, because you broke some rules." She rested the tip of the sword on the deck, inches away from his face. He could see it in his peripheral vision. He was sweating heavily, the liquid running into his eyes, causing them to water.   
  
"We have some very simple rules aboard this ship," She continued. "Everyone knows that if you break a rule, you're punished. If you break some more, then you are punished some more. You broke two rules." She lifted her boot off of his neck and gestured for Sano and the others to pick him up.   
  
"You raped a girl. Not just a girl, a child, really. She was eleven. Then, as though your first crime was not reprehensible enough, you then killed her, in cold blood." She turned to one of her sailors, a tall man whose spiky blonde hair added at least a foot to his height. "Chou, what rules did Otsuka break?" She asked, sounding like a school teacher testing her students.   
  
"We are not supposed to rape women or harm children." Chou replied, fingering one of the many swords that hung at his waist and shoulders. He did not like what the man had done, not at all. Kaoru had stopped him from administering his own punishment right after Otsuka had been discovered. He was looking forward to the man's long awaited sentence. Kaoru would probably not show as much mercy as he might have.   
  
"And he did both, didn't he, Chou?" Kaoru asked, her voice quiet, almost conversational.   
  
Chou nodded. "He did, Captain."   
  
She paced the deck, stopping in front of another one of her men. This one was shorter than Chou, and younger as well. His dark brown hair flopped over his eyes and, despite the seriousness of the situation, he was smiling. "Soujiro, what is the punishment for rape?" Kaoru asked him, her hands clasped behind her, one hand still holding the sword.  
  
The smiling young man answered as though she asked him a question about his hobbies or the weather. "First offense, you lose a hand, second offense, you die." He said cheerfully.  
  
She paced some more. "Kamatari," She said, stopping in front of a man wearing garishly bright clothes, with a silk scarf tied around his neck. "What is the punishment for harming a child?"   
  
Kamatari glared daggers at Otsuka. "For hitting or otherwise injuring a child, you lose an ear. For killing a child, you die." He absently cracked his knuckles as he replied.   
  
Kaoru nodded. "Men, we are presented with a unique situation here. This is Otsuka's first offense on this ship. A first offense rape would cost him his hand. However, he killed a child, which means death." She paused and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be fair to the child for me to only punish him once, wouldn't you all agree?"   
  
There was a rumble through the men as they nodded or voiced their agreement. Even pirates have some standards, and the men aboard the Kami Kaze had more standards than most. Their captain walked slowly back over to where Otsuka cowered, his sweat dripping onto the deck like raindrops.   
  
There was no warning, one moment Kaoru was just standing there, looking down at her erstwhile crew member and the next, Otsuka was screaming in agony. His hand lay on the deck, severed, many of her crew members hadn't even seen her move. Otsuka's wrist spouted blood, the crimson liquid pooling and coagulating on the immaculate wood deck of the ship. Beside him Kaoru nonchalantly wiped the blood from her sword off on her victim's trousers and then re-sheathed it.   
  
"Well, I've taken care of the rape punishment." She said. She bent down and picked up the gore-spattered hand. All eyes were on her as she walked to the ship's railing and tossed it overboard. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the water churned as sharks began fighting each other for the bloody hand.   
  
"Sano, throw him overboard." Kaoru said, her voice low with fury. "Let's show him how we deal with rapists and child killers on this ship."  
  
Sano nodded and tightened his grip on Otsuka. The condemned man began to scream, high pitched wails interspersed with pleas for mercy.   
  
"You want mercy?" Kaoru asked coldly. She held up a blood streaked hand to stop Sano.   
  
The man nodded and cried for her to spare him, all the while desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood from his wrist.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, Otsuka." Kaoru said, stepping in front of him and looking him straight in the eye. "I'll show you as much mercy as you showed that little girl." She stepped back and gestured for Sano to continue his grim duty.  
  
Otsuka sobbed and continued to plead for mercy as Sano and the other two men hoisted him over the railing and dropped him into the sea. He screamed as he went down. There was a loud splash, a few seconds of silence and then the howls continued, this time, of a man in agony, a man being torn to pieces by hungry sharks. Finally, after a choked gurgle, they stopped.   
  
Kaoru turned to her crew, wiping her hands off on a handkerchief as she talked. "I will not tolerate such insubordination. You know the rules and you know the punishment for breaking them." She leveled each man with her gaze. "I trust I won't have to do this again."   
  
The men all seemed to shake their heads in unison. The message had been delivered.   
  
"Good. You are all dismissed. Beshimi, go find a mop and clean this mess up." The small, bird-like man nodded and scurried away, following the men as they began to scatter, going back to their duties or their hammocks, their voices a low murmur as they discussed the fate of their fellow crewman.  
  
Kaoru caught the attention of a tall, glum looking man standing near the helm. "Aoshi, bring the charts of this area to my cabin. We need to figure out a way to get to Saitou's ship before he reaches the next port." The tall man nodded and disappeared into the bowels of the ship.   
  
Stuffing the bloody handkerchief into her pocket, Kaoru frowned and walked slowly to the bow of her ship, resting her hands almost reverently on the figurehead that looked wistfully towards the horizon. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, a near silent prayer to her mother on her lips. 'Please, give me strength...'  
  
Nodding to Kamatari, who had resumed his post at the helm, Sano went over to stand by his captain. "Are you okay, Kaoru?" He asked in a low voice.   
  
She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, picking absently at the bow that held the black mass away from her face. "That was horrible. The whole thing…that poor little girl…" She shook her head. "I pray to God that I will never have to do that again."   
  
"You've got a good crew here, Kaoru." Sano said, his eyes scanning the distant horizon. "Otsuka had always worried you, but the others…you trust the others. We've been very careful about who we bring aboard since…"   
  
A ghost of a smile flitted across her lips. "Since Jineh. I know Sano and you're right. They're good men. I'm lucky."  
  
Kenshin leaned against the railing and watched the captain and her first mate as they talked. He had managed to sneak away from Megumi and had been present when Kaoru punished the wayward Otsuka. This tiny, fierce woman commanded a ship full of tough men and had their respect. He shook his head slowly. What a strange world he had woken up in. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remember everything he knew about the Kami Kaze and its crew.   
  
The pirate ship Kami Kaze was legendary. Its original captain, Tetsuro Kamiya, had once been a captain in the Imperial Navy. A scandal long forgotten had brought about his downfall and he had taken to the sea with a small band of misfits and loyal sailors to terrorize anyone who had the misfortune of crossing his bow.   
  
It had never escaped Kenshin's notice, nor the notice of several important people in the Navy that the ships that were attacked by Kamiya had reputations of an unsavory sort. When the captain had waylaid a ship whose purpose was supplying young, innocent, island girls and boys stolen from their families to whore houses on the mainland, and had returned the captives unharmed, he became a legend. A brigand with a heart of gold.   
  
He was still an outlaw, however, and Kenshin had been one in the long line of captains assigned to bring him in. He had met the man only once, five years earlier, when their swords were crossed in the heat of battle, but he had not been able to defeat the man and had barely made it off the ship alive.  
  
A rumor had surfaced a few years ago that Kamiya had died, the victim of some sort of mutiny aboard his ship. No one knew anything about who had replaced him, all they knew was that the Kami Kaze continued to sail and continued to plunder.   
  
Kenshin watched as the young woman with Tetsuro Kamiya's fierce blue eyes spoke softly with her first mate, her features beautiful but strained by sadness. She made a final gesture and then turned to face Kenshin.   
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked as she walked across the deck towards him. She didn't seem surprised by his presence. "You were nearly dead when we fished you out of the sea, Captain Himura."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "So you know who I am then?" He asked quietly.   
  
She smiled slightly. "I remember you. You were the only man who boarded my father's ship uninvited and lived to tell about it."   
  
"You were there?" He asked incredulously.   
  
She grinned mischievously, looking, for the moment, like a carefree young girl rather than the captain of an infamous pirate ship. "Of course. I was born on this ship and I rarely leave it, Captain. I was in the crow's nest while you fought my father." She paused. "It was almost like a dance, the way you two fought, if that can be said about fighting to the death."   
  
He nodded. "It has been said before."   
  
His mood darkened suddenly and he regarded her with some slight apprehension. Beautiful or not, she had just murdered a man before his eyes. "Since you know who I am, should I be worried about sharing the same fate as your sailor Otsuka? After all, I am a member of the Imperial Navy, and we are supposed to be at odds with each other."   
  
Her blue eyes flashed. "Captain Himura, you should only be worried if you are a rapist or a murderer. Are you?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Then you have nothing to fear from me." She took his elbow. "Megumi, however, is another matter and she will be quite upset to find you out of bed." Gently she steered him down the narrow stairs towards his quarters.   
  
"Dr. Takani said there were no other survivors besides Yahiko and myself?" Kenshin asked quietly as she escorted him into his room.   
  
She shook her head. "There was one other man on the lifeboat with you, but he didn't make it. We didn't find anyone else."   
  
He sighed. "A hundred men lost to the sea, then." He said sadly.   
  
As he sat down wearily on his bed, she regarded him with a quizzical look. "What were you doing sailing this time of year anyway? I'd have thought you of all people would have more sense, Captain Himura."  
  
He frowned. "I normally wouldn't be sailing, Captain Kamiya, but I received an urgent request that could not wait." He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at her. "And what about you? What are you doing on the water this time of year, if I may ask?"   
  
She grinned at him. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, Captain." She turned to leave, but paused at the door. "Just get some rest, okay?" Before he could respond, she was gone, leaving the scent of jasmine and a mystery in her wake. Kenshin flopped back onto his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the sun that was pouring through the port hole.   
  
He was a man torn by conflicting agendas. As a Captain in the Imperial Navy, he was honor bound to bring Kaoru to justice, no matter that she and her crew had saved his life. However, as a man, he found himself wondering what kind of woman she was, this mysterious Kaoru Kamiya.   
  
"It was almost like a dance…" He smiled softly, his heavy eyelids closing as sleep finally claimed him. He would worry about these things later, all he wanted now was to sleep, and perhaps, to dream.   


* * *

**Author's Note:** This was a very difficult chapter to write. I had a hard time trying to square how Kaoru needed to be for this story, and how Watsuki created her. But, she had to be how I wrote her. The few women who were actual Pirate Queens could not EVER be perceived as weak. They were at a disadvantage because of their sex, so they had to be very tough. I know Kaoru might seem to be a bit unlike how most people see her, but I did try to show that she's not a cold-hearted woman. She did what she had to do.   
  
That said, I tried to put some humor into an otherwise slightly dark chapter. Enter Hiko and his parrot. Yes, I've made Hiko the Bad-Ass into comic relief. If he was real, he'd be pounding on my door, demanding respect. And sake. And I would be glomping him. Ahem, enough about that. Plot twists ahoy! What's Saitou got to do with it? Where's Misao? What exactly IS sake loaf? Stay tuned!   
  
P.S. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I've been beside myself with glee because of all the great responses!   
  



	4. Chapter 3: Little Miracles

**Between the Devil and the Deep**   
_A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic   
by Gemini_  
**  
Rated PG-13** for swearing and some violence   
**  
Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shonen Jump and others.   


* * *

  
**Chapter 3: Little Miracles **  


* * *

  
  
Duty. As far as Misao Makimachi was concerned, duty was the dirtiest four-letter word in her vocabulary.   
Duty is what got her into her current unhappy situation. Duty to her family, duty to the female sex. She owed it to them, her father said, owed it to them to go through this joke of a marriage with that brutish octogenarian. She snorted and tossed her brush carelessly onto the small dressing table. Owed it to them for what? Eighteen years of constantly being told what to do, what to say, what to think? She stuck her tongue out at her reflection, glad her maid wasn't around to admonish her for not being lady-like.   
  
"Miss Misao? Captain and Lady Saitou request the honor of your presence at their table." Her maid tapped lightly on the door.   
  
Misao frowned at the door. Speak of the devil. "Fine. Tell the captain that I will join them in a few minutes." She replied testily.   
  
"Do you need help with your dress?" The persistent maid asked.   
  
"No. Just deliver the message, please." Misao hated the old woman, whom she knew had been hired by her parents to spy on her and keep her in line. It was her maid who had told her parents that her "calligraphy" lessons were, in reality, martial arts lessons, putting an immediate end to them. It was also her maid who told her parents about her clandestine trips to town and the waterfront, which had spurred her father into action, securing this marriage before she could ruin herself, and their hopes for a secure financial future.   
  
Misao wished that she had ruined herself. Then her parents would have disowned her and she would have been free. Maybe she would have died in the gutter, like her father had warned, but at least she would have been free. As she finished lacing up her bodice, her mind wandered and she found herself thinking about Aoshi Shinomori, her friend Kaoru's tall, elegant and hopelessly sexy navigator. She thought about Aoshi a lot these days, and those thoughts were usually accompanied by the wish that she had ruined herself with him. Blushing furiously, she tied off her bodice with a sloppy knot. Never mind that now. She had to get through dinner what the insufferable asshole Hajime Saitou and she'd rather not give him any ammo to use against her. The spider haired freak seemed to think it was amusing to torture her during meal times. His wife tried to keep him in line, but he was always able to throw out a few insults before she put the iron clamp down on him.   
  
Thoughts of Aoshi brought her mind back to her current situation, to the letter she had sent her friend Kaoru, a letter that begged Kaoru to cut short her seasonal vacation and come to her rescue.   
  
As she checked herself in the mirror, making sure that she hadn't laced her long hair in her bodice again, she said a quick prayer that Kaoru had gotten the letter in time. She would wait until the Miburo docked. If Kaoru hadn't shown up by then to save her…she glanced back at her travel valise. Concealed in the lining, where not even her nosy maid knew where to look, was a wickedly sharp ceremonial dagger that her sensei had given her right before her father had put a stop to her lessons. If Kaoru didn't show up in time…if she didn't…Misao closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself. It would   
be better to die free, of her own will, than to waste away in a gilded cage, the third wife of a man old enough to be her grandfather with a reputation as a wife-beater and sadist. Misao was a lot of things, but she was no longer a coward. She had prepared herself for this possibility even as her mother was preparing her wedding trousseau.   
  


* * *

  
Aoshi was waiting for Karou when she returned to her cabin after her short talk with Kenshin. He had spread two charts out on her desk and had already begun working through a series of calculations when she plopped down in her chair.   
  
"All right, Aoshi, how does it look? Can we catch the Miburo?" She studied the lines and crosses he had made on the map with a pencil.   
  
Aoshi frowned and finished the calculation. "Just barely, provided we have favorable wind conditions for the next few days. They had a two day head start and we lost time when we stopped to pick up those survivors." He made a notation on the map and sketched in a new set of lines with the aid of a ruler. "If we continue at this present rate of speed, we should catch up with the Miburo in a few days."   
  
Kaoru tapped the map thoughtfully with her index finger. "Have you discussed the plan with Sano?"   
  
Aoshi nodded. "He was concerned because it is fairly obvious that we are not a packet ship. I agree with him. It would be rather difficult to hide two masts."   
  
Kaoru smiled and waved her hand. "Ah, but Aoshi, this time of year, the Navy rarely sends out packet ships. They're too small and don't do well with the sudden winter storms that spring up. It would not be unheard of for the Navy to send out a brigantine such as the Kami Kaze to deliver urgent missives. Of course, they wouldn't send out the Kami Kaze per se, but that's there are so many different flags for us to choose our identity from." She grinned and stretched lazily. "Our only worry is Saitou. If he gets suspicious, then we're in trouble. Of all the damn sea captains for her father to decide to use, it had to be that old bastard."   
  
"Kaoru, why are you so worried about Misao? An arranged marriage is not pleasant, but it's not really a matter of life or death. We're putting ourselves in considerable danger, and I want to know why you had us pull up anchor and chase after her." Aoshi asked, quietly.   
  
Kaoru frowned and rested her elbows on the table, drumming her fingers restlessly on the chart in front of her. "So the fact that she is my friend and is being forced against her will to submit to an unpleasant marriage is not reason enough?" Kaoru rubbed her chin and pretended to think for a moment. "All right, perhaps I feel empathy for her plight. I am a woman, too, after all, and I know some of what it is like to be forced to submit to a man's will."   
  
Aoshi shook his head. "There is still something else, Kaoru. This plan doesn't make sense to me. Why don't we just let her get off Saitou's ship, and then take her away from her intended husband's home later on or waylay her carriage before it even arrives there? Why risk antagonizing Hajime Saitou? And furthermore, why do it when we have his colleague, Kenshin Himura on board?"   
  
"She won't wait until later." Kaoru sighed, leaning back in her chair and massaging her temples as though she had a headache.   
  
Aoshi sat up straighter and pierced his captain with a fierce look. "What are you talking about? What do you know that you won't tell me?"   
  
She regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "Misao is quite determined not to marry this man and she is prepared to resort to drastic measures to prevent it."   
  
Aoshi ran his hand through his thick black hair in frustration. "That stupid little girl." He muttered. "She could just run   
away, didn't she know that?"   
  
Kaoru smiled sadly. "I'm afraid, Aoshi, that for our sex, running away isn't always an option. It's a dangerous world out there, especially for a woman traveling alone."   
  
Aoshi stubbornly refused to give. "She can handle herself, remember how we met her?"   
  
A giggle escaped his captain. "Indeed. I have never seen anyone as shocked as those two men who thought they had found an easy target. Didn't she break the big one's leg?"   
  
Aoshi shrugged. "I don't know. We didn't stay there long enough to find out."   
  
Kaoru nodded. "Well, I do know that I put a crimp in the weasely looking one's sex life. I wonder if that tavern owner ever stopped trying to have us arrested? The drawings of me on those wanted posters were terribly unflattering."   
  
Aoshi began rolling up the charts, a frown set on his face, ignoring her musings about her unfortunate portrait. "Perhaps I could find a faster way to head off the Miburo, a short cut of some kind. The current course I have plotted was the most prudent one, but there must be a way to shave some time off my estimate." He said slowly, as he wrapped a worn ribbon around the charts.   
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Don't want to take any chances with Misao's safety, hmmm?" She asked, slyly.   
  
A slight blush blossomed on Aoshi's cheeks, but he did not answer. Kaoru decided not to torture her navigator any more than was absolutely necessary and gave him a half wave. "Do what you think is best, Aoshi. Just make sure my ship gets there in one piece and on time."   
  
He nodded and made a beeline for the door, obviously eager to get away from her. She smiled and made a mental note to tease him later.   
  


* * *

  
Despite Megumi's protests, Kenshin was up and anxious to be moving about the next morning. He had never been one to lie around idly, especially while on a ship.   
  
Salt air and the smell of the ocean always invigorated him. Rather than eating breakfast, he found himself standing topside, watching the ship cleave through the blue water. There were a few sailors on deck that morning. The one called Kamatari was at the helm again, steering idly with one finger while staring into space, a small smile on his lips.   
  
Kenshin couldn't tell who was in the crow's nest, but the sailor named Chou was dumping dirty water over the side and another sailor whom he didn't know was industriously scrubbing the deck with a brush and a bucket of sudsy water.   
  
It was a tranquil, calm morning and Kenshin felt at peace. His attention was called off the sea, however, when something infinitely more interesting came into his peripheral vision. Kaoru.   
  
Today she was wearing a dress. From beneath a long, snug fitting black coat, Kenshin caught glimpses of fluttering blue cloth that matched the color of her eyes. She paced the deck, stopping to talk to Kamatari, then Chou and the other sailor, whom she called Hannya. She waved to the person up in the crow's nest and then made her way to Kenshin.   
  
"Megumi was quite upset with you." She said with mock sternness.   
  
Kenshin smiled and turned back to watch the ocean. "I'm sure Dr. Takani will forgive me for my impertinence."   
  
Kaoru shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. She's very good at holding grudges."   
  
Kenshin chuckled and the two stood in companionable silence for a long while before he spoke again.   
  
"Captain Kamiya, if you don't mind me asking…what exactly happened to your father? There were rumors, of course, but nothing was ever told the same way twice."   
  
Kaoru sighed and looked out at the water, callused fingers fiddling with a loose threat in her coat. "My father always believed in giving people a second chance, Captain Himura, and that is what got him killed."   
  
Kenshin frowned and looked at the young woman, who suddenly looked so vulnerable. "I'm sorry."   
  
She nodded, accepting his sympathy with a small, sad smile. "Most of the men on this ship were recruited by my father, I've brought a few on since he's been gone…but the majority of these sailors, he found. He had a habit of rescuing people, of giving them the opportunity to better themselves. One of the men he helped was named Jineh Udo." She took a deep breath, her hands finding and then tightening on the railing until her knuckles were white. "Jineh pledged loyalty to my father and worked hard to earn his esteem. But we know now that he was only biding his time. After a while, he had gathered a small but loyal group of men and, one night, in the middle of the ocean, he attempted a mutiny."   
  
She looked unsettled, upset and Kenshin found himself wanting to comfort her, to tell her that she didn't have to continue, but he knew that she would be offended. Even though he had only known her a day or two, he could sense that Karou Kamiya was a proud woman and would resent his treating her as anything less than an equal. Instead of holding her or taking her hand, or a dozen other things a man could do to comfort a woman, he merely nodded and waited for her to continue.   
  
She cleared her throat. "Jineh snuck into my father's cabin and murdered him while he slept because he was too much of a coward to fight him like a man. He then gathered up all the men and told them that his will was law and whoever didn't want to work for him could follow my father's body into the sea."   
  
She smiled bitterly. "Some of the men immediately went over to his side, and he had rounded up the others to kill them when I challenged his authority. I was, after all, the captain's daughter and I felt that my father's betrayal had to be avenged. So, I offered to fight him for control of the ship."   
  
Kenshin stared at her, wondering at her bravery. She could not have been more than a teenager when this had happened, and yet, yet… she had stood in front of her father's killer and challenged him. "Did he refuse?" Kenshin asked.   
  
Kaoru laughed. "Of course not. He was not afraid of a mere girl. He figured that killing me would be the final insult to my father and would clear the way for him to completely take over the ship."   
  
"So what happened?"   
  
Kaoru smiled viciously. "I killed him." She glanced at Kenshin and paused to brush some wind-tossed hair from her face before continuing. "No man has ever underestimated me and lived, Captain Himura. Jineh Udo found that out after I stuck my father's sword through his chest." She turned and leaned her back against the railing and he followed her example, unable to tear his eyes away from the shifting emotions on her face.   
  
"Of course, the sailors who had gone over to Jineh's side tried to come back, but their cowardice and disloyalty were unforgivable, so they followed that traitorous bastard into the sea. I've been captain of this ship ever since. That was…three years ago now, I believe."   
  
"You are amazing." Kenshin said quietly.   
  
She shook her head. "Not really. I'm just lucky."   
  
Kenshin opened his mouth to say more, but Sano appeared from the stairs and waved at Kaoru excitedly.   
  
She arched a quizzical eyebrow and walked over to him, Kenshin trailing behind her, curious.   
  
"What is it, Sano?" She asked the excited sailor.   
  
"It's a fuckin' miracle, is what it is!" He exclaimed.   
  
Now both of Kaoru's eyebrows were raised. "What are you talking about?" She asked curiously.   
  
"Come down to the mess room, Kaoru…you won't believe it." He grabbed her hand and tugged her down the stairs, ignoring Kenshin entirely. Despite that, he followed them down to the mess hall, his curiosity aroused.   
  
It appeared as though the entire ship, except for the men on the deck, was gathered in the mess quarters. The room was filled with their excited chatter, but that stilled when Sano dragged Kaoru in, Kenshin trailing behind them.   
  
"Sit down!" Sano said, waving them both to an empty bench before disappearing into the galley. Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances with each other and then sat, still confused. Kaoru looked around the mess hall at her crew and realized something was different. In front of every man was a plate and they were eating…some with glee.   
  
Sano emerged from the galley with a plate of hot food and plopped it down in front of his captain. Kaoru glared at him and jerked her head in Kenshin's direction and reluctantly, her second in command went back into the kitchen and emerged with a second plate, tossing it unceremoniously down in front of him. Kenshin swallowed a rude remark, not wanting to get on Kaoru's bad side, but he made a mental note to try and figure out later why Sano seemed to dislike him so much. Following Kaoru's lead, he picked up the fork that had been stuck into the food and took a bite.   
  
"What's wrong with this? It tastes perfectly fine to me." Kenshin said, taking another bite.   
  
Beside him, Kaoru's eyes went wide as she slowly chewed and swallowed her own food.   
  
Sano clapped his hands. "That's just it, it tastes FINE!"   
  
Kenshin threw a confused glance at Kaoru, wondering if her first mate had somehow gone mad.   
  
Kaoru set down her fork and hastened to explain. "You see, Captain, our cook is…well…he's not actually much of a cook." Behind her, Sano snorted derisively and she shot him a dirty look before continuing. "We're not used to such good food aboard this ship." She finished.   
  
"I see." Kenshin said carefully. He wondered why she kept on such an inept cook, but he decided that this was not the time, nor the place for such questions.   
  
"Sano, what exactly happened?" Kaoru asked.   
  
"It was the kid…the kid cooked." Her spiky-headed first mate replied. "Apparently, ol' one leg had too much sake and passed out, so the kid made breakfast this morning."   
  
"Yahiko made this?" Kenshin asked, incredulously.   
  
"Yeah, didn't you know your kid could cook?" Sano asked rudely.   
  
Kenshin frowned and shook his head. "He's not my son. His mother died and left him in my care. We had just been getting to know each other when the storm hit our ship. I didn't know he could cook. I don't know a lot of things about him, actually."   
  
"Was that your reason for being out this time of year?" Kaoru asked.   
  
Kenshin nodded, but he caught a glimpse of Yahiko peeking into the mess hall and decided to go talk to him. "Excuse me for a moment." He said, rising quickly.   
  
Yahiko was hanging a clean, dry pot onto its requisite peg when Kenshin entered the galley.   
  
"You did an excellent job with breakfast." Kenshin offered.   
  
The boy nodded and blushed. Their conversations were still awkward, neither knew exactly what to do.   
  
"Did your mother teach you how to cook?" Kenshin asked gently, kneeling in front of his young charge. Again the boy nodded and scuffed his feet, his eyes firmly planted on the ground in front of him.   
  
His guardian smiled. "Your mother was always an excellent cook. No one ever taught her, she just knew how. She always seemed to know the exact amount of spice something needed, or how long to leave it in the oven."   
  
Yahiko looked up at the older man and smiled tentatively. "I used to help her sometimes." He said quietly. "With church dinners…or for papa's birthday."   
  
"I bet you were a great help." Kenshin paused for a moment as he thought of something. "Maybe, when we get home, you could teach me. Would you?"   
  
Yahiko turned bright red and his smile grew wider. "You'd really like me to?" He squeaked.   
  
Kenshin nodded. "I'd like nothing better."   
  
It was a small step, but a step forward, nonetheless.   
  


* * *

**Glossary: **  
Packet ship: Small, fast ship for sending dispatches and orders.   
Brigantine: Two-masted ship   
Flags-Ships used flags to identify themselves   
  
Oooh, things were getting too sad again, so I threw in the last bit with Sano and the amazing edible breakfast. Plus, it gave me the opportunity to further Kenshin and Yahiko's relationship.   
  
Kaoru is ONCE AGAIN a bad ass in this chapter. I suppose that I've gotten a bit tired of her always being the damsel in distress. None of that "Oh, Kenshin, save me from the villain of the week" crap here. If I get myself too riled up, then she'll be saving a swooning Kenshin. But I doubt I'll get that mad.   
  
And now we see Misao! She's also not your typical damsel. I've based her character in part from the character of Rosamond in Louisa May Alcott's "Long, Fatal Love Chase". But only IN PART. I used to get such a big kick out of those horribly romantic novels with swooning maidens and tragic deaths, etc. Misao has read too many of those, brooded too long over poetry by Shelley and Byron, I suppose. Silly girl, causing all this trouble. But then again, only Anna Nicole Smith WANTS to marry old, rich men. Misao wants none of it.   
  
Is there something going on between her and Aoshi? (If Moonspark has her way, there will be)   
  
Will Saitou foil Kaoru's plans?   
  
Will Hiko recover from his monster hangover? Find out next time…   
  



	5. Chapter 4: Lifelines

**Between the Devil and the Deep**   
_Rurouni Kenshin AU Fanfic   
by Gemini  
_  
  
**Rated PG-13** for one bad mouthed parrot (I blame Hiko!)   
  
For Moonspark, my best friend, beta-reader, hentai buddy and unapologetic Aoshi and Misao love puppy.   
  
**Disclaimer:** RK is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, Sony and some other people, notably absent from this list is my name.   


* * *

**Chapter 4: Lifelines **  


* * *

  
Aoshi scribbled feverishly on a scrap of paper, hoping that his current set of equations was correct. If it was,then the Kami Kaze could cut half a day from his first estimate and overtake the Miburo well before it docked. He sketched in a new route using a ruler and checked his solution again. It should work. His shoulders slumped with relief. They should get there before Misao had time to do anything stupid.   
  
He threw down his pencil and stretched, working out the kinks in his shoulders from being hunched over the desk for so long. He had been laboring on this problem for quite a while, ever since Kaoru had told him what Misao intended to do.   
  
He frowned. How could she ever think killing herself was a good idea? It seemed that, since the day they had first met, Misao was forever acting on impulse and emotion, never on logic and common sense. He personally preferred the latter, logic and common sense were familiar and comforting.   
  
Common sense dictated that the daughter of a nobleman learn how to embroider or play the piano, not how to drop kick a 200 pound drunken pirate out a plate glass window or pin another guy to a wall with three expertly aimed knives. A land-owner's daughter should learn a foreign language and how to serve tea, not how to curse like a sailor and drink alcoholics under the table. He shook his head. She had been trouble from the first day they had met, at a seedy wharf-side tavern where Kaoru was conducting business and Misao had gone slumming.   
  
Of course, beautiful, elegant ladies like Misao could not move about unnoticed, even when dressed in rags. That's why those two drunken sailors had accosted her and that's why Kaoru had come to her rescue, only to discover that her help wasn't really needed.   
  
After that, Misao had attached herself to their group, going out of her way to meet and befriend them all whenever they were docked near her town. However, Aoshi hadn't missed her particular attentions to him. She was always touching him, brushing his arm or his hand, smiling and batting her big green eyes at him.   
  
He was puzzled by that and by Kaoru and Megumi's sly smiles and giggles. Even more puzzling was how he, normally a man who did not like to be molested by strange girls, didn't seem to mind all her attentions. And then, he found himself noticing little things, like the way she smelled or how she walked with that certain little swish in her step, and how her entire face glowed when she smiled. He rose from his seat and stared out the port hole, not really seeing anything, his thoughts continuing uninterrupted.   
  
He had found himself strangely upset when he had learned of her arraigned marriage and relieved when Kaoru had announced plans to rescue her friend. But his anxiety was back again, this time, he couldn't stop the what-if scenarios from assaulting his mind. What if they were too late? What if there was a storm? What if...what if...   
  
He rested his forehead against the cool glass and frowned. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on the negative. If he did, then he would go crazy. He had to believe that everything would be all right in the end, that the Kami Kaze would arrive in time, that she would be safe and that he would have more time to explore just what it was about Misao Makimachi that made his heart beat a little faster than normal. Everything had to be all right, he would not allow himself to consider the alternatives.   
  


* * *

  
Yahiko scowled down at the chessboard, his hand hovering uncertainly over the knight piece.   
  
Across from him, Kenshin coughed and shook his head slightly. Yahiko looked up at his guardian and dropped his hand, his eyes darting around the board to find a more suitable move. After a moment, he slowly moved the rook forward, relief flooding his face when he saw that Kenshin nodded slightly.   
  
"I think you're going to beat me this round, Yahiko." Kenshin said warmly, moving a pawn forward.   
  
Yahiko smiled and dropped his gaze, a blush heating up his cheeks. "I wouldn't be doing so well if you weren't helping me, Mr. Himura."   
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I've barely had to do a thing, Yahiko. You're a natural." He paused and cleared his throat. "And I would prefer it if you called me Kenshin. Mr. Himura is much too formal."   
  
Yahiko turned even redder, his shyness almost paralyzing him. "Okay...Kenshin." He managed after a moment.   
  
Kenshin smiled and returned his attention to the board. Yahiko had nervously begun contemplating his next move when a loud knock interrupted them.   
  
"Come in!" Kenshin called out, his eyes half on the board and half on the door.   
  
The door creaked open and a massive shadow filled its entirety. Before the owner of the shadow could say anything, a large, dull colored parrot flew into the room and settled on the bedpost.   
  
"Hey, assholes!" It chirped gaily. "Fuck off! Fuck off!" It ruffled its feathers as it squawked.   
  
"Shut your trap Umidori." Growled a rough voice from the door. Hiko stepped into the room, his peg leg thumping loudly on the wooden floor. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kenshin.   
  
"So it's true then. You are here." He drawled.   
  
Kenshin stood up so fast, one might have thought his chair was electrified. "You? But...what are you...?" He was too surprised to complete a sentence.   
  
"I see you have yet to master basic speech." Hiko grunted. "The years obviously haven't made you any smarter." He peered at Kenshin critically for a moment. "But you do seem to have gotten shorter."   
  
"I haven't gotten shorter!" Kenshin protested, sounding eerily like his former teenage self. "Your perceptions are probably just warped by the large amount of alcohol circulating through your system!"   
  
Hiko snorted. "Whatever, runt. I don't particularly care about why you're here. I came for the kid." He leveled a blunt finger at Yahiko, who blanched.   
  
"M...m...me?" The boy stuttered nervously.   
  
Hiko nodded and jerked his thumb in the general direction of the galley. "People keep asking me if you're gonna cook any more. It's getting annoying. Frankly, I don't give a shit if any of these guys like what they eat, but Kaoru seems to think that maybe you could give me a few... pointers in the kitchen." He grated out the last part, obviously not fond of admitting that he might need help.   
  
Yahiko goggled at the big man. "Me? You want me to show you how to cook?" He asked, dazed.   
  
Hiko glowered. "Not me, Kaoru. Now come on kid, dinner's in a couple of hours. The sooner it's over with, the sooner I can go to bed."   
  
Umidori, who had been quietly grooming herself, looked up when she heard the irritation in her master's voice. "Fuck off!" She trilled, launching herself off the bedpost and landing neatly on Hiko's shoulder. "More sake! More sake!"   
  
Hiko reached into his pockets and pulled out some crackers. "Shut up, bird." He said, shoving a few of them into the bird's beak.   
  
Yahiko rose unsteadily, not sure whether he wanted to be pleased that the others enjoyed his cooking or terrified of the surly cook. He walked to Hiko's side, casting a half fearful glance up at the big man.   
  
Kenshin, seeing the boy's discomfort, smiled reassuringly. "It's all right, Yahiko. Mr. Hiko's bark is worse than his bite."   
  
Hiko snorted and turned to leave, pushing Yahiko in front of him.   
  
"I'll see you at dinner then, Captain Hiko." Kenshin said quietly, noting how Hiko's shoulders stiffened with the title.   
  
"Don't ever call me that." He hissed. "I gave that bullshit up a long time ago, right about the time that fucking doctor was sawing off my leg." He shot Kenshin an angry glare. "I wouldn't go mentioning it around here, either, Himura, unless you want another ass-kicking, courtesy of your old captain."   
  
Kenshin frowned at the door as Hiko slammed it, wondering why his former captain was the cook aboard a pirate ship. The last Kenshin had heard of the fearsome Naval Captain, he had taken to drinking and gambling, bitter about his unwanted retirement and the loss of his leg. Kenshin slumped back down onto his chair, staring at the chessboard but not really seeing it. It had been years since he had served under the man and he was still intimidating as hell. He shuddered slightly as he remembered his tour of duty as Hiko's first leiutenant. While he would always be grateful to Hiko for whipping him into shape and then reccomending his appointment to Captain, he still couldn't shake the residual fear of the man. "Even after all these years..." He mused, shaking his head in annoyance.   


* * *

  
Soujiro wasn't smiling now. In fact, he looked concerned. He didn't need the telescope to confirm what his two eyes were showing him: dark clouds loomed on the horizon, a storm was approaching.   
  
Instead of clanging the bell to call whoever was on watch, he scurried down the ratlines and went in search of his captain.   
  
Kaoru wasn't particularly hard to find. She was holed up with Sano in her quarters, fighting with him. Their argument came out in bits and pieces, Sano's rude voice questioned his captain's judgment on something. Kaoru responded with thinly veiled anger. Whatever they were fighting about, she made it perfectly clear that she would not be dissuaded.   
  
Soujiro didn't bother with knocking. He burst in, interrupting Kaoru in mid-tirade.   
  
"What's wrong, Soujiro?" Kaoru demanded sharply, immediately having sensed his tension.   
  
"There's a bad storm brewing afore, Captain." He said in a rush, his face slightly pale. Storms this time of year were vicious and his fear was not unfounded.   
  
Kaoru cursed and rushed out of the room, Sano and Soujiro following close on her heels. She clambered up the narrow stairs, almost afraid to see what was brewing topside. Kamatari was waiting for her at the top of the steps, but she brushed past him, too worried about the weather to bother with his report. She strode across the deck to the bow of the ship and stood with her hands clasped tightly behind her back, her knuckles white.   
  
Her black coat flapped in the strong wind that was scuttling across the deck of the ship and her hair danced as though it were alive. She stood silently for a long while, staring at the gathering storm as though she could read its intentions.   
  
Sano, understanding that their argument was on hold until the current crisis was dealt with, went and stood by his captain, waiting for her orders. "All hands on deck, Sano." She said absently, still engrossed with the sky.   
  
Sano nodded and yelled out the command. Soujiro went below decks to alert the rest of the crew and Kamatari echoed Sano's command across the deck.   
  
Within minutes, the crew was gathered, looking nervously from the sky to their captain, knowing that trouble was coming.   
  
"All hands assembled, Captain." Sano said quietly.   
  
Kaoru nodded, her eyes still searching the approaching darkness. After a long moment, she spoke up. "Men, this is going to be an ugly one. Secure your lifelines first and then begin preparations."   
  
The sailors murmured between themselves as they rushed to secure themselves to the masts of the ship with stout lengths of rope.   
  
Kaoru didn't bother with such preparations. Instead, she continued her vigil at the prow. Sano approached her a moment later, a thick rope wrapped snugly around his waist. Another rope was clutched in his hand and this he offered to his captain.   
  
"Don't want you blowin' off the ship, Kaoru, at least not until we're through talkin'." He said, handing her the rope. She took it and smiled.   
  
"Don't worry about me, Sano. If I die, it will be on this ship, like my mother and my father."   
  
"Humor me." He said sternly.   
  
She wrapped the rope around her waist and secured it with a strong knot. "There. Happy?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"The wind's changed direction." She noted. Indeed, it was now blowing her hair away from her face so strongly, that she nearly feared that it would all be ripped from her scalp.   
  
He didn't reply, knowing that she was talking more to herself than to him.   
  
"This seems familiar." Another voice said from behind them. Both Kaoru and Sano turned to find Kenshin, his red hair whipping in the wind, a slightly strained smile on his face.   
  
Kaoru frowned. "Captain, given that you so recently survived a shipwreck, do you think it's wise for you to be on deck?" She asked, her voice concerned.   
  
Kenshin's smile broadened. "I'm heartened by your concern, Captain. But I'm fine. What's a shipwreck or two to a sailor?"   
  
Kaoru's frown disappeared and she almost smiled. "Sano, find an extra lifeline for the Captain here." She said, waving a hand in Kenshin's direction. He nodded and went in search of more rope, but not before giving Kenshin a rude glare.   
  
"You seem almost unnaturally calm." Kenshin observed, his attention fully on Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru shrugged. "I've spent almost my entire life on this ship, Captain. I trust her to protect me." She reached out and patted the figurehead that gazed unblinking into the storm.   
  
Sano returned and handed Kenshin a length of rope. "Here." He said, gruffly, shoving the rope at the man. Ignoring the challenge in his voice, Kenshin thanked him and secured the rope around his waist.   
  
Kaoru turned away from the storm and eyed her crew. "Batten down, men!" She shouted. They scurried about, securing the rigging and a few disappeared down into the bowels of the ship to pass the word to the few crewmembers who remained below.   
  
The wind became fiercer, whipping the water into frothing, rabid waves that slapped the ship hard enough to make it shudder. The first few fat drops of rain hit the deck, preceding the rest of the storm, which was not far behind.   
  
"Lie to, men!" She yelled, giving her crew the order to stop the ship's progress. Lying to meant that the sails would be turned so that they were working against each other, causing the ship to move forward and then back in a holding pattern to wait out the storm.   
  
"Secure your lifelines and watch those sails!" She shouted. "This one is going to be nasty!" It was as though her words gave the storm permission to strike. The wind became almost hurricane like in its speed and intensity, driving the rain against the crew like tiny knives. Kaoru continued to shout orders at her men, but her voice was drowned out by the howling of the wind and the sound of the water crashing against the ship.   
  
The men struggled to move against the gale, their duties as well known to them as their own names. Some struggled with the sails, working their hardest to keep the ship from moving off from its course, others kept careful watch of the lifelines, ensuring that none of their crewmates would be lost to the sea. Kamatari stood at the helm, fighting against the steering wheel, which wanted to spin freely and send them into oblivion. The rest of the crew scurried about, each with a singular purpose whose ultimate goal was to keep the Kami Kaze afloat.   
  
A wave rose higher than the ship and crashed down onto the deck, the force of the impact knocking Kaoru and Kenshin into the railing, their lifelines pulling taut and then snapping them back.   
  
Kenshin wiped the sea water from his eyes and saw Kaoru kneeling on the deck, a trickle of blood coming from her mouth. She had been slammed down into the unforgiving wood hard enough to make her bleed.   
  
"Are you all right?" He yelled, pulling his way towards him. She couldn't hear his question over the storm, but she recognized his expression and nodded, pushing herself upright and swiping the blood off of her mouth.   
  
Before he could come any closer, another wave broke over the deck and they were separated, as far apart as their lifelines would allow. Despite their distance and the roar of the angry sea, Kenshin still heard Kaoru's cry of alarm. He followed her line of sight and gasped.   
  
Soujiro's rope had not been secure enough and the last wave had ripped it free of the mast. He had been so busy worrying about the other's lines that he hadn't attended to his own. Nothing stopped his body as it was flung headlong towards the sea. Quick thinking on his part had saved his life, although it seemed not for long. He dangled precariously off the prow, holding on for dear life, each punishing blow of the sea weakening his grip on the slippery wood.   
  
Kaoru began pulling herself towards him, fighting against the rain and the wind. Kenshin followed her example, both of them inching their way towards the front of the ship. Kaoru reached the front first and tried to climb up on the railing, but her lifeline stopped her. It was not long enough to allow her to climb up onto the prow to rescue Soujiro.   
  
She cursed. Kenshin realized her dilemma as soon as he pulled himself next to her.   
  
"We can't reach him!" Kenshin yelled.   
  
Kaoru cursed again. "I have never lost a man to the sea and I'm not going to start now!" She yelled, pulling her sword free of its sheath.   
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and he shouted for her to stop, reaching for her to grab the sword from her hand, but he was too late. Deftly, she severed her lifeline, the rope pulled so taut that as she cut herself free, it sprang back towards the mast where it was secured as though it was made of rubber. Turning, she smiled at him as she plunged the sword into the deck. "I'll be right back!" She yelled and climbed out onto the prow, one hand holding onto her sword handle, the other stretching towards where Soujiro still clung.   
  
Soujiro reached, his fingertips brushing hers, still too far for her to reach. She stretched further, her grip on the sword handle slipping. Kenshin caught her hand as it was about to slip, holding on to her hand with both of his.   
  
She looked up at him and nodded briefly before turning her attention back to her sailor. With the few precious extra inches Kenshin gave her, she was able to grasp Soujiro's hand and begin to pull him up. As he came closer, he was able to completely let go of the prow and grab onto her arm with both his hands. Meanwhile, Kenshin struggled to pull them both back onto the deck.   
  
Kaoru and Soujiro spilled onto the deck like freshly caught fish, both gasping for breath. Sano appeared with Kaoru's severed lifeline in his hand and a dark expression on his face. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled, barely audible over the storm. "You could have died!"   
  
Kaoru waved him off and grabbed her lifeline, deftly wrapping it around Soujiro's waist and knotting it tight before anyone quite registered what she had done.   
  
Sano's eyes widened and he geared up to give her another lecture.   
  
She cut him off. "Sano! The royals are about to give way! Go and help the men before the storm carries them off!" She yelled, pointing to where a group of men fought to keep the square sails that rested beneath the topgallants from flying away. Sano glared at her a final time and then rushed to help the men, Soujiro following close behind, thanking his captain even as he ran.   
  
Before Kaoru could attend to her own safety, another wave rose up over the railings and crashed onto the deck, fast moving water sweeping everything in its path over the side and into the sea. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fully expecting to be swept overboard.   
  
Instead of being caught up in an icy shock of water, she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace, her face pressed into damp wool. She opened her eyes and stared at the black coat of her savior. Wind whipped strands of waterlogged red hair into her face. Captain Himura, Kenshin had saved her, again.   
  
She could hear the quick beat of his heart, feel how his chest rose and fell with each gasping breath. When he spoke to her, his words seemed to rumble in her ears.   
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, pulling away enough so he could see her face.   
  
She nodded. "That's twice now you've saved my life." She said.   
  
He smiled and she noticed that his violet eyes had gold flecks in them.   
  
"Then I suppose we're even." He said seriously, although his eyes still smiled.   
  
She shook her head. "No, I only saved your life once. Now I owe you." She replied with equal seriousness.   
  
"Well then, I suppose you're right, Captain Kamiya." He said, his grip tightening on her ever so very slightly.   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "I suppose we shouldn't be so formal anymore. You may call me Kaoru, if you'd like."   
  
His smile was back. "Only if you call me Kenshin."   
  
She nodded. "Kenshin it is."   
  
He made no move to let her go and she did not seem interested in pulling away, instead, they looked at each other, scarcely aware that around them, the storm was abating.   
  


* * *

  
***Glossary***   
Afore: To the front of the vessel.   
Ratlines: Ropes attached to a ship's shrouds that are used as ladders.   
Shrouds: Support ropes attached to the masts.   
Bow: The very front of the ship   
Helm: Mechanical equipment used to turn the rudder   
Mast: Vertical spar from which sails and spars are attached.   
Royals: Square sails sitting beneath the topgallants.   
Weatherdeck: Any deck located where it is exposed to the elements   
Topside: Refers to the weather decks, maindeck and above.   
Topgallant: Highest of the three spars used to make a mast.   
All hands: Entire ship's company.   
Batten down: To close or make watertight, usually referring to hatches.   
Lie-to: a sailing ship lies to when, in a gale, she keeps her head as steady as possible about six points off the wind, making a little way ahead as she falls off away from the wind to avoid drifting down to leeward. For this purpose, just enough sail is set to give her forward motion as she falls away from the wind, bringing her back up to it. The main objective in lying-to is to keep the vessel in such a position with the wind on the bow that heavy seas do not break aboard.   
Lifelines: ropes or wires stretched fore and aft along the decks of a ship in rough weather, so that men can hang on to them in heavy seas as a safety measure against being washed overboard.   
  
Notes to reviewers:   
Kitten Kisses: Kaoru meant that she was a pirate. She's not "just a girl". Kamatari isn't gay, just a flashy dresser. Saitou's ship name is a play on the Wolves of Mibu, the cigarette is Marlboro. Thanks for your review! It made me super happy.   
Kay Kylo: Patrick O'Brian's novels are on my summer reading list. I haven't read the Horatio Hornblower book, but my mom bought the A&E version on DVD, so I plan on stealing it from her. ;)   
swtrkgurlz: Would YOU call Kaoru a hag? (Yahiko: Not until she drops the sword!)   
Vesca: Kaoru likes her boots too much to ruin them, but she will definitely beat some sense in Aoshi.   
shishigami13: She won her crew's respect because she CAN fight. That will become pretty obvious around chapter 6.   
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I love you guys! *sniff*   



	6. Chapter 5: Between Duty and Desire

  
**Between the Devil and the Deep**  
_A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic _  
by Gemini  
  
** Rated PG-13** for language and tongues  
For Moonspark, Who Beta-Read The Wrong Chapter. Surprise!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Seriously. I checked.   


* * *

**Chapter 5: Between Duty and Desire**   


* * *

  
Kaoru held the cold compress to her mouth and winced. Her lower lip was swollen and still slightly bloody. Megumi had tried to help her, but Kaoru had sent her away to look after the rest of the crew. All she had was a bloody lip; lord only knew how the rest of her men had fared. She frowned, ignoring the brief twinge of pain when she moved her lips, and stared out the multi-paned windows that encompassed the entire back wall of her quarters. The sky was still gray, but the clouds were no longer ominous having dumped their contents and moved on.   
  
Kaoru wasn't particularly concerned with the weather anymore. She had other things to be worried about. In fact, she was consumed with worries. Worries about her ship and crew, worries about their new passenger and her conflicting feelings in regards to him, worries about their chances of catching up with the Miburo now that the storm had slowed their progress and worries about her fight with Sano. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass and closed her eyes, wishing, for a brief moment, that she was simply a girl with silly concerns about dresses and boys and dances.   
  
"Kaoru?" Aoshi tapped on her doorframe.   
  
She banished such useless thoughts from her mind and turned to face her navigator. "Well? Have we lost him?"  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "Not if we keep the wind in our sails." He replied quietly. "The storm only delayed us a little bit and we managed to stay on course."   
  
She leaned back against her windows and smiled. "Good. Go up top and keep a watch over who ever is at the helm. Make sure they keep us going at our current rate of speed."   
  
Aoshi inclined his head and vanished into the shadowy hallway, she could hear his footsteps echo as he made his way to the deck.   
  
One less worry, then. She dropped the compress onto her unmade bed and shrugged on a dry coat. She needed to find Sano so they could finish their argument about Kenshin. And then she needed to find Kenshin and…she frowned. What exactly would she do when she found Kenshin? Her fingers fumbled over her coat buttons. Kenshin was a problem. He was a captain in the Imperial Navy, a man well known for his dedication to his post. What would he do when he found out what her plans were?   
  
She remembered how warm he had been as he held her on the sea-swept deck of her ship, how strong he had felt…how his eyes had seemed fathomless. She shook her head and straightened her coat. It was useless to run around swooning like a school girl. Even if they had an uneasy truce now, their relationship in the future could be nothing but adversarial.   
  
She strapped her sword around her waist and went in search of Sano.   
  
She knew something was wrong the minute she saw the crowd around Kenshin's private cabin. Her men were whispering among themselves as they watched some drama unfolding from within the room. She heard the sound of two men arguing. Sano's deep growl followed by Kenshin's lower, angry voice. She scowled and pushed into the crowd. When the men saw who was shoving them, they immediately parted to allow her through. She made it to the door and her eyes narrowed.   
  
Sano was standing with a dark look on his face, his pistol aimed at Kenshin, who was holding a sword level with Sano's chest. Kenshin's expression was calm, neutral only his eyes belied his true feelings, but Sano was clearly angry.   
  
"Like I would fucking trust one of you Navy bastards!" Sano spat, cocking the hammer of his gun.   
  
"Sano!" Kaoru growled. "Stand down! Now!" She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword and leveled him with a merciless gaze.   
  
Both men looked at her in surprise.   
  
"Kaoru…I was just…" Sano began to explain but she cut him off.   
  
"Shut up, Sano. We talked about this! I told you to do nothing!" She turned to the men gathered in the hallway. "Don't you all have a ship to fix?" She asked darkly. The men scattered, leaving the three of them alone.   
  
"Lower your weapons, both of you." She said quietly. Kenshin immediately sheathed his sword, but Sano hesitated. "Goddamn it, Sano, if you don't put that gun down right now, I swear I will put it down for you." She drew her sword and pointed it at him.   
  
Sano reluctantly lowered his weapon. She strode into the room and yanked it out of his hand, sticking it into her belt. "I told you not to do anything." She said, sheathing her sword. "I asked you to trust me."   
  
Sano scowled. "And I told you that we can't trust him! He's one of THEM!"   
  
Kaoru shook her head slowly. "Sano, just trust me, okay? He's not like the others."   
  
"How do you know?" Sano shot back.   
  
Kaoru hung her head for a moment, seeming to be contemplating something. When she looked up, her eyes were cold, her mouth set in a firm line. "Sanosuke, if you do not leave this room right now and return to duty, then I will have no choice but to throw you into the brig. You have no right and no authority to question my judgments. Am I clear?"   
  
Sano slumped. "Crystal." He muttered. He shot Kenshin one final glare and left the cabin, slamming the door in his wake.   
  
"What was that all about?" Kenshin asked, slightly bewildered, his own anger vanishing the moment Sano left the room.   
  
Kaoru sighed and rubbed her forehead before turning to face him. "Sano's adopted father committed suicide when he was about ten or so." She chewed on her tender lower lip for a moment before continuing. "He was a lawyer and a social activist who made himself rather unpopular by criticizing the Navy and its policies. So, certain members of the Admiralty made sure that his life was completely and utterly ruined. He killed himself because of all the negative publicity and such."   
  
Kenshin sat down heavily on his bed. "Souzo Sagara." He said, quietly.   
  
Kaoru nodded, surprised. "How did you know?" She asked. "You couldn't have been in the Navy when that happened…"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I was, actually. Just barely enlisted, a scullery boy, but I heard the story. It was whispered about, a warning to anyone who dared oppose His Majesty's Navy. I had no idea that Sano was Sagara's adopted son. No wonder he hates me. I represent everything he despises."   
  
Kaoru sank down next to him. "He's afraid that you will betray us." She said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.   
  
Kenshin frowned. "Hardly a fitting way to repay you for saving my life and Yahiko's." He said. "You don't have to worry about me. Just drop us off at the nearest port and be done with all of this."   
  
Kaoru nodded again. "Of course, but we have to make a brief stop, first."   
  
Kenshin straightened and looked at her with alarm. "When a pirate says they need to make a brief stop, it generally isn't just to pick up some groceries." He said uneasily.   
  
She laughed, just a trace too forced.   
  
Kenshin looked her square in the eyes. "What are you going to do?" He asked quietly.   
  
Her smile vanished. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with." She said stiffly.   
  
He raked his hand through his still damp red hair. "Well now, that concerns me." He replied.   
  
Kaoru bit her lip again, and tried to come up with a way to keep him from finding out too much, something to distract him. She hit upon an idea that caused a slight flush to creep up her neck. She couldn't, no…she wasn't that type of girl, especially not after...she blinked and shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts. If it would distract him from his present course of thought, then she would do it.   
  
"Kaoru? What are you planning to do?" He was looking at her with a troubled expression. She wasn't entirely sure how much they could trust him, no matter what she told Sano. She had to keep him from finding anything out for the time being. After they had rescued Misao, then she'd spill everything. What had her father always said? It was better to ask for forgiveness than permission.   
  
"Oh hell." She muttered and turned to him. Without allowing herself any time to think about what she was going to do, she reached forward, grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him square on the mouth. If this didn't distract him, nothing would.   
  
He gasped in surprise as she slanted her lips across his and she took the opportunity to run her tongue along his bottom lip. For a few long moments, he didn't respond. Then, just as she was getting worried that she had made a huge mistake, he pulled her into his lap and began returning the favor, with interest.   
  
The next few moments went by in a pleasurable blur of lips and tongues and hands. She was so completely distracted that she didn't even care that her lower lip was protesting. Then, quite suddenly, Kenshin shifted and somehow, Kaoru found herself flat on her back, the mattress beneath her and Kenshin looming above her. In a split second, she had lost control of the situation. She tried desperately to ignore the tightening in her chest and the fear that burned like acid. He wouldn't hurt her, she shouldn't be afraid.   
  
His dark violet eyes were narrowed on her flushed face and he stared at her for a long moment, thoughtfully. Worried, she raised her slightly shaky hands to bring him back down into kissing range, but he grabbed a hold of her wrists before she could. "Wait." He said, his voice low and slightly husky.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, trying her best to appear winsome and welcoming instead of frightened.   
  
He took a deep breath and smiled at her slightly, letting go of her wrists. "Nice try." He said, wagging a finger at her. "But you didn't answer my question."   
  
She scowled and pushed him off, leaping out of the bed like it was on fire, her panic forgotten. What was wrong with him? Most men would have been much more interested in getting her out of her pants than finding out what she was plotting. She smoothed her rumpled jacket and checked to make sure her hair was in decent shape. She felt oddly upset, like she had been rejected. Wasn't she beautiful enough to distract him?  
  
He sat on the bed, waiting for her to answer, his arms crossed.  
  
Finally, the oppressive silence was too much for Kaoru. She whirled around and threw her hands up. "You want to know? Fine. We're going to waylay a ship and rescue a friend of mine." Suddenly, she didn't care if he knew. What could he do to her anyway, on her own ship? If he gave her any problems, she'd have Sano throw him into the brig.   
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "What ship?"  
  
"The Miburo." She replied haughtily.  
  
"Hajime Saitou's ship? Are you insane or just stupid?" He asked incredulously.   
  
"Neither." She snapped.   
  
He frowned. "Kaoru, it's either one or the other. I know Saitou. He'd rather take a bullet himself than let a crew of pirates aboard his precious ship. You'll never make it off the Miburo alive."   
  
She shook her head stubbornly. "Perhaps that would be true if I planned on engaging him in combat, but since I don't, I rather think our chances are good."   
  
"Tell me then, how exactly are you going to board his ship without him noticing? Do you have some sort of magic that makes you invisible?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"Just about." She replied archly. "Don't you worry about us, Captain Himura. It's not as though we've never done this sort of thing before. Just mind your business and we'll mind ours. Agreed?"   
  
Kenshin slumped slightly. "So it's back to Captain Himura again?" He asked quietly.   
  
"Agreed?" She asked again, ignoring his last remark.   
  
He stood up and looked at her with an inscrutable expression on his face. "I suppose there is nothing I can say that will change your mind then?" He murmured.   
  
She shook her head.   
  
He sighed. "Agreed. I'll keep my nose out of it. Just…" He trailed off.   
  
"Just what?" She asked waspishly.   
  
Gently, he reached forward and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Just don't get hurt." He said quietly, his fingers trailing across her cheek before dropping away.   
  
She stared at him and saw something in his eyes that she found both worrisome and exciting at the same time. Without saying a word, she turned and left his cabin quickly, slamming the door hard behind her.   
  
What was he playing at? She stormed as she marched down the narrow hall. Why did he look at her like that? And why did she like it? This situation was fast spinning out of her control. "Argh! Why didn't I leave that barnacle in the sea?!" She exclaimed out loud. A few of her crew that were passing stopped and stared at her in alarm.   
  
"Captain? Are you all right?" Beshimi asked anxiously.   
  
Kaoru stood up straight and flipped her hair over her shoulder in a move of false confidence. "I'm fine Beshimi, just occupied. Now go about your work." She said irritably.   
  
Alarmed, he and the two men with him nodded and scurried out of her way. Nothing good ever came of being around the captain when she was in_ that_ kind of mood.   
  
Kaoru stomped up to the deck and waved Kamatari off of the helm. "Go and see if Sano has some work for you. I'll steer this old bucket." She said, still terribly annoyed.   
  
Kamatari nodded and quickly left the helm, shooting a look at Aoshi that seemed to say '_Look out, she's in one of her moods_.' Aoshi acknowledged him with a small nod.   
  
"Everything all right, Kaoru?" Aoshi asked, moving from the railing to where she stood, her hands clutching the wheel like it stood between her and death.   
  
"Fine. Just fucking fine." She replied through clenched teeth.   
  
"How did your talk go with Captain Himura?" He asked offhandedly, but though his voice was neutral, his keen eyes had picked up several interesting tidbits of information.  
  
She looked back at him, surprised. "How did you…?"  
  
"You just missed Sano." He said by way of an answer.   
  
She frowned and turned her attention back to the sea.   
  
"Did he not like your plan?" Aoshi quizzed, enjoying his rare opportunity to torment his captain.   
  
"He was adverse to the idea." She replied.   
  
"I see. It does appear as though he had quite a violent reaction to it." Aoshi murmured, rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands clasped behind him and a tiny smile on his face.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaoru snapped.   
  
"Three of your buttons are undone and it looks as though you have a bruise on your neck." He replied, his smile growing a bit broader.   
  
Mortified, Kaoru's hands flew first to her shirt and then clapped over her neck. "I, um, fell, Aoshi. That's all."   
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "You fell onto his mouth?"   
  
Kaoru stomped her foot, a rather juvenile way of venting her anger and frustration that she had never quite grown out of. "Aoshi!" She shrieked.   
  
He smirked. "It was rather hard to resist, Kaoru." He replied archly. "Think of it as payback."  
  
She pointed a shaking finger at him. "You're lucky I don't put you in the brig!" She squeaked.   
  
He shrugged.   
  
She stomped past him, headed for her quarters to button her shirt and find a scarf. "One word of this to anyone, Shinomori and I'll send you straight overboard with a cannonball attached to your leg, got it?" She hissed.   
  
He saluted smartly. "Aye, captain."   
  
She stormed off the deck and, a few moments later he heard her door slam. He grinned and took a hold of the wheel. Revenge was quite satisfying.   
  


* * *

  
Misao stood at the railing of the Miburo and heaved her guts out. She was quite surprised she had anything left, frankly. She was fairly certain that she had surrendered everything she had eaten that day and possibly the day before that to the sea. She had absolutely no tolerance for the kind of violent to and fro movement that a ship besieged by a storm could make. She rested her head on the smooth wood and gulped in fresh air, hoping she was through.   
  
"Not an experienced sailor, are you lass?" A deep voiced boomed over her shoulder.   
  
She turned, half expecting to see Captain Saitou. But the man standing behind her was not the unpleasant captain. It was the other passenger who had come on with her, a Navy man, the only person save Tokio that Misao had ever seen Saitou be polite to. It took her a few moments to come up with his name. Not surprising since she hadn't seen him since almost the first day she had boarded the Miburo. He had taken meals in his quarters and rarely left it.   
  
"Commodore Shishio, it is a rare thing to see you about." She said, steadying herself on the railing.   
  
He smiled and she revised her opinion of him. Although his smile was nice, there was nothing behind it and the effect was more chilling than comforting.   
  
"I do not like to spend too much time rubbing elbows with the unwashed masses." He said disdainfully, waving a pristinely white gloved hand in the direction of a knot of crewmembers currently engaged in repairing sails damaged in the storm.  
  
She almost frowned but held it back, remembering who he was, but she could not resist a small comment. "It is rather odd that a Navy man would have no patience for his fellows." She replied.   
  
His smile faded. "I do not consider those…" He paused to find a proper word for the crew, "filthy things to be my fellows or peers. They just help make the ship move. They are rather like sails, really. Terribly useful, but easily replaced."   
  
This time she did frown. "I'm sorry, I don't share your opinion of this crew. They seem like fine men to me." She said quietly. "I bid you good day, Commodore." She bowed slightly and beat a hasty retreat, vastly relieved to be out of his unpleasant presence.   
  
She hoped the Kami Kaze hadn't been held up or damaged by the storm. She could only pray that Kaoru made it in time, the alternative was unthinkable.   


* * *

  
P.S. I couldn't resist giving this chapter a smutty title. I've been reading a lot of pirate smut lately.   
P.P.S. Yes, Kaoru had a hickey. Go Kenshin!   
P.P.P.S. Aoshi was getting Kaoru back for teasing him about Misao.   
P.P.P.P.S. A Commodore has a higher rank than a Captain, hence the reason why Saitou was polite to Shishio.   
P.P.P.P.P.S. I brought Shishio into the story. Shishio! Ain't I a stinker?   
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

  
**Between the Devil and the Deep  
** A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic   
by Gemini  
  
** Rated PG-13** for language and Kenshin's smutty thoughts  
  
**Disclaimer:**_ Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump and a bunch of other people I can't recall and am too lazy to look up. But, the main point here is that I do not own it, nor am I making any money from this fic! (Ha!)  
  
**For Moonspark, Poet, Smut Princess and Beta Reader. You'll Always Be My Best Friend...You Know Too Much.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rescue Mission**  


* * *

  
The fierce storm which had come out of nowhere had left its mark on the Kami Kaze. Water was ankle deep in the bilge bay, forcing the crew to spend hours bailing it out in order to find where the hull had been breached, so that it could be repaired with tar, rope and bits of wood and canvas. Sails had been ripped from the force of the winds and had to be hastily repaired. One of the masts had been damaged, requiring a bit of fancywork with some rope and a couple of planks of wood to shore it up until it could be properly repaired. The crew, luckily, had escaped the storm in better shape than their ship. Megumi had only a handful of cuts, scrapes and bruises to deal with.   
  
On the second day after the gale, most of the repairs were done and the crew could rest, grateful for the extra rations of food and beer that Kaoru had given them as a reward for their hard work.   
  
Sano was fully enjoying the first real rest he had had in days, sipping his beer to make it last longer while he lounged on the deck; watching the sun as it slid into the water, its final riot of bright, clear color fading as night rolled in. He could have stayed there for hours, but his captain had other ideas.   
  
How she managed to sneak up on him carrying a full bucket of water and several other ill-omened things, he had no idea. He was startled out of his peaceful reverie by the loud thud of the bucket hitting the deck, followed closely by several more thumps as she unceremoniously dropped the rest of her burdens at his feet.   
  
"Evening, Sano." She said with a smile.   
  
He frowned up at her for a few long moments before looking down to inspect the items at his feet. "Brushes, holy stones and rags?" He kicked at them. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were aiming to clean." He said derisively.   
  
Her smile widened slightly. "Nothing ever eludes your massive intellect, Sano."   
  
He picked up one of the holy stones and tossed it idly from hand to hand. "My intellect isn't the only thing about me that's massive." He said with a smirk.   
  
She didn't miss a beat; the game being played was an old one. "That's right! I forgot about your ego!" She exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing the holy stone before he could catch it.   
  
He frowned again.   
  
She ignored his expression as she continued. "Gather up some men and get to cleaning up this ship. We have to look like a merchant ship by the time we find the Miburo." She handed him back the stone. "I want to be able to see my reflection in this deck."   
  
"But Kaoru, the men are tired, they need a break…" Sano began, but Kaoru cut him off.   
  
"Last I checked, this wasn't a luxury cruise ship, Sano." She said, her good nature vanishing. "We have to be able to convince Saitou that we are a merchant vessel and absolutely no threat. Our very lives depend on it. Now, get to work." She turned on her heel and marched back down to her cabin.   
  
Grumbling to himself, Sano chugged the rest of beer before going off in search of some men to help him with his onerous task.   
  


* * *

  
Kenshin flung his arm over his eyes and exhaled softly in frustration. He had been trying to fall asleep for hours now, but all attempts to pull his rather vivid imagination away from the encounter with Kaoru a few days earlier had failed miserably. All he could think about was how good she smelled and how sweet she tasted. Those thoughts had plagued him practically since the moment she had laid in his bed, her black silky hair fanned out on the pillow, her shirt half unbuttoned to reveal lightly tanned, smooth skin and the swell of her breasts…   
  
"Shit." He muttered to the empty room, which listened in sympathetic silence.   
  
He was deeply troubled by the way his mind was currently working. If only it had been nothing more than a physical attraction. He could have dealt with that. She was a very attractive woman, after all, and he wasn't blind or dead. But he could have successfully gotten his libido under control and gone on with his life without a problem, if that had been the only thing occupying him. But it wasn't. Thoughts of the way she felt under his body mingled with deeper ruminations on how shrewd and intelligent she was, how she was probably the strongest person he had ever met, how sad she had looked when she talked about her father. Fear, possessiveness, aching need and desire all thrummed through his veins, keeping him awake, haunting him.   
  
It had been a very long time since he had felt the kind of emotions that threatened to strangle him. About nine years, give or take, he reckoned. Not since Tomoe.   
  
He had been avoiding Kaoru for three days, and she seemed to be doing the same, no doubt out of embarrassment and anger rather than anything similar to his reasons. It was not that he believed her to be incapable of love, but he hardly thought she'd waste her time on him.   
  
He was dwelling on the whole mess when he felt the ship begin to slow down. He heard voices yelling back and forth on the deck and then the thud of heavy footfalls down the steps and past his door. Two people were talking, their voices rapid and excited. Curious, he rose from his berth and crept to the door, cracking it open a bit to see what was going on.   
  
The two men were standing in front the door to Kaoru's quarters. One of them, the man he recognized as Hannya, rapped lightly on the door with his knuckles. He had to knock twice more before they all heard cursing and footsteps coming from inside.   
  
Kaoru flung open her door, her hair a wild tangle, her eyes puffy with sleep and narrowed dangerously, her robe askew. "What?" She asked, irritably.   
  
Hannya leaned forward and began talking in a low, rushed voice, his hands waving, a visual accompaniment to his explanation.   
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. She was fully awake now. Hastily, she dismissed her men and rushed back into her room. Kenshin could hear the sounds of her rushing around her quarters, muttering to herself, no doubt getting dressed.   
  
He could only think of one explanation to the unusual behavior. They must have sighted the Miburo. He felt his stomach drop and slammed his door shut, finding his clothes and dressing as quickly as possible.   
  
As soon as he was done, he went up on deck, immediately spotting Kaoru, who was now fully dressed, looking both exhausted and worried. Aoshi and Sano were huddled with her and the three were giving directions to a sleepy skeleton crew of unfortunates working the dogwatch.   
  
Kenshin took a moment to glance around the ship and was surprised at what he saw. Gone from the mast was the Kami Kaze's tattered flag, it had been replaced by official Naval and merchant flags that snapped gaily in the early morning wind. Not only that, but upon closer inspection, the ship's crew that was milling around the deck seemed to be dressed in some sort of uniform. The decks, while never really dirty, shone now with a newly polished shine and the brightwork gleamed. The Kami Kaze had been transformed from a pirate ship to a respectable merchant vessel.   
  
He frowned slightly, Kaoru's plan suddenly becoming a bit clearer.   
  
Kaoru spotted him, her expression becoming grave. She said something to Sano and Aoshi, who glanced over at him. He fought the urge to fidget where he stood, under their scrutiny. The three spoke for a few more moments before Kaoru broke apart from them, and began heading in Kenshin's direction.   
  
"You probably shouldn't be up here, Captain." She said in a quiet, worried voice when she reached him, all awkwardness between them forgotten in the light of recent events. "It would be better if you didn't see anything."   
  
"Too late." He said with a small smile. "And I think I have an idea what you are going to try."   
  
She scowled. "And? Should I put you in the brig, Captain Himura?"   
  
He shook his head. "I gave you my word that I would not betray you." He said. "And I meant it."   
  
She nodded, but her gaze was caught by something over his right shoulder. He turned and saw the running lights of the Miburo in the distance.   
  
"I didn't expect to come across it so soon, I was hoping for an extra day. " She muttered, clearly worried. "The crew had to scramble a bit and I'm afraid the ship's not quite ready." She bit her lower lip, a nervous gesture that he was beginning to find quite appealing. "I just don't understand how we caught up with them so soon. Aoshi was saying four or five days."   
  
His keen eyes immediately detected some problems with the Miburo. "She must have been damaged during the storm." Kenshin replied and eyed the other ship critically. "There's a bit of a list on the port side."   
  
She pursed her lips thoughtfully and studied the vessel. "And the sails are down. Apparently we got off rather lightly. The Miburo must have been hit with the full force of the storm."   
  
Aoshi approached them, shrugging on an ornate black coat as he did. Kenshin recognized the garment with a start. It was the official captain's uniform coat of one of the mainland's shipping companies. A company with rather close ties to the Navy.   
  
Kaoru fussed with Aoshi's jacket, brushing off the stiff, black cloth and straightening it. "It's a bit moth-eaten, but if they don't look too close, you should be fine." She murmured to her navigator. "Remember the plan. Once you get aboard the Miburo, I can't help you."   
  
Aoshi nodded and Kenshin noticed how Kaoru's fingers fumbled with the elaborate gold buttons. She was clearly nervous. Aoshi didn't seem to be all that concerned. His face betrayed no emotion; however, closer inspection revealed that his blue eyes snapped with nervous energy.   
  
She was working intently on untangling some of the gold braid that hung off the shoulders of the coat when he grabbed her hands. "Kaoru, I'll be fine." Aoshi said in a quiet, firm voice. "Just wait here and don't do anything stupid." He dropped her hands and nodded to a small knot of sailors who were gathered nearby. "Ready the longboat." He said to them.   
  
Kaoru stepped back and bit her lower lip again, not bothering to admonish her navigator for his disrespect. She balled her fists and stuffed them into her pockets to keep them from wringing with worry.   
  
The distance between the ships was still several leagues, but they had been noticed by the night watchman. Kenshin could barely make out some activity on the deck. No doubt Saitou had been raised.   
  
"Ahoy there!" A voice drifted across the water towards them. "Identify yourself!"   
  
One of Aoshi's men, Hannya, leaned out over the railings, cupped his hands to amplify his voice and roared out a reply. "We are the merchant vessel Mercury! Are you the Miburo?"   
  
A few quiet, tense moments went by before the voice replied. "Aye!"   
  
Hannya took a deep breath and yelled out, "We have an urgent message for one of your passengers, a Misao Makimachi! Is she aboard?"   
  
"Aye, she is!" The reply came back clearer now that the ships were closer.   
  
"May we request permission to come aboard and deliver the message?" Hannya's asked.   
  
Once again, they had to wait a long moment before a reply was made.   
  
"Permission granted!" A different, deeper voice replied.   
  
Kaoru nodded to Aoshi. He and several of the crew boarded the longboat and two other men began winching it down to the water. As the boat moved out of sight, Kaoru whispered a small prayer.   
  
Kenshin couldn't stop himself from placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right, Captain Kamiya." He said quietly, wishing he could do more for her.   
  
"I hope so." She replied in a tired sounding voice. "I don't know how I'll ever live with myself if I just sent some of my best men to the grave."   
  


* * *

  
Misao was roused by a loud pounding on her door. Disoriented, she looked around the dark room with alarm, wondering if there was another storm.   
  
Her maid, dressed in a heavy flannel nightgown complete with matching robe scurried to the door. She opened it and jumped back with a little shriek of alarm. Misao hastily rose from her bed, her hand groping the nightstand for some sort of weapon to use against the intruder.   
  
Captain Saitou loomed in the doorway, a sight to scare even the most hardened person. He was not, apparently, someone who liked being woken up in the middle of the night. "You have a message." He growled through clenched teeth.   
  
Misao blinked. "Huh?" She asked stupidly.   
  
His face, already looking displeased, became positively thunderous. "Your goddamned family sent some goddamned ship after us to deliver a message. And I swear, Miss Makimachi, if this missive isn't of a most urgent nature, then I will personally sail back and beat your father within an inch of his life. Now get dressed and get your ass topside." With a final scowl, he was gone, leaving both Misao and her maid trembling in his wake.   
  
Misao fumbled through the motions of getting dressed, her maid the only thing keeping her from showing up on deck wearing bloomers and her pajama top. She was elated. This had to be Kaoru come to save her. She fairly skipped up to the deck, ready for anything. Anything except what she saw.  
  
Aoshi stood on the deck, surrounded by several men that Misao vaguely recognized. But she didn't care about them. What she cared about was how absolutely gorgeous Aoshi looked in his dashing black coat, his slightly overlong inky hair spilling into his icy blue eyes. He was her savior, her knight in shining armor. If he hadn't been giving her a look that said to shut up and go along with whatever he said, she would have swooned on the spot.   
  
"Miss Makimachi?" He asked, stepping forward with a small piece of rolled up parchment in his hand.   
  
She nodded, fighting the near hysterical urge to burst out giggling.   
  
"We were dispatched with a message from your mother." Aoshi said calmly handing her the parchment. "It is of the utmost importance."   
  
With slightly trembling hands, Misao took the paper from him, a jolt of electricity coursing through her veins as their fingers brushed. His expression didn't change and she wondered if he had felt it, too.   
  
She broke the red wax seal and unrolled the letter. On rather official looking paper was a message supposedly from her mother.   
"Well?" Saitou growled irritably, taking a final drag from his obiquitous cigarette before lighting a new one.   
  
Misao gulped. In a voice only slightly quivering with nerves, she replied. "My father has had a stroke and I am to go back immediately."   
  
Saitou let loose with a string of obscenities, many of them new to her.   
  
Aoshi stepped forward. "Sir, we have been authorized to return Miss Makimachi home, if you do not want to take the trouble. And," he added with a meaningful nod towards the tattered sails, "as speed is of the utmost importance here, perhaps it would be better if we did so."   
  
Saitou frowned and flicked his cigarette over the railing. "I suppose that makes sense. But how is it exactly that you are so willing to do the Makimachi family such a favor?" He asked suspiciously.   
  
Misao gulped, but Aoshi looked unperturbed. "The Makimachi family have been very good patrons over the years." He replied evenly.   
  
Saitou grunted and stared out at the Kami Kaze. "I've never heard of the Mercury. Where do you make berth?"   
  
"We mainly sail from the western islands." Aoshi replied, naming a small port town.   
  
Saitou frowned. "I don't have much to do with that part of the country." He muttered.   
  
He eyed Aoshi and his crew for a long moment before shrugging. "Fine. Take her back home. I will continue on our way and let her fiancé know about the delay." He turned and gestured to one of his men. "Go downstairs with the maid here and pack up enough of Miss Makimachi's things to see her home. We'll take the rest to her final destination." The man nodded and skittered off the deck to the lower regions of the ship, Misao's maid in tow.   
  
The Kami Kaze drifted nearby, close enough now for the crews to look across at one another. Kaoru and Kenshin were nowhere in sight. Saitou continued to scowl as his crewman brought up some of Misao's things.   
  
His scowl deepened as he observed Commodore Shishio making his leisurely way across the deck. He detested the man, however, his current subordinate position kept him from voicing his distaste.   
  
Shishio ambled over to Saitou and rocked back on his heels, a small frown on his face. "What on earth is going on?" He asked the Captain.   
  
Saitou explained the situation in short, clipped phrases. Shishio frowned deeper and walked to the railing to look closer at the ship. "It's a bit odd, don't you think?" He asked.   
  
Saitou shrugged. "I have learned never to wonder about the ways of the wealthy." He replied testily.   
  
Shishio ignored him and continued to inspect the other ship. "Where did the captain say they made berth?"   
  
Saitou told him and Shishio's brow furrowed further. "I am somewhat familiar with that area and I must say that I have never heard of a ship called the Mercury."   
  
Misao glanced over her shoulder at the two men deep in conversation and felt her gut clench. "We'd better get the hell out of here." She hissed to Aoshi. He nodded.   
He gestured sharply to Hannya, who began loading Misao's things onto the longboat.   
  
While that was being accomplished, he took a moment to bid the Captain and the Commodore farewell. Bowing in deference to their ranks, he spoke in low, respectful tones. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Captain. However, I will make certain that the Makimachi family knows how helpful you were."   
  
Saitou didn't reply. Aoshi straightened and turned to leave, walking briskly over to where the rope ladder swayed, reaching out a hand to help Misao begin her descent.   
  
Behind him, Shishio studied the figurehead that adorned the prow of the ship. He sucked in a breath. "I know that woman." He hissed to Saitou. Alarmed, Saitou turned and followed the Commodore's line of sight. The figurehead was of a beautiful woman with long, flowing hair, seeming to ride the crest of a wave. "I know this ship, Captain and it isn't called the Mercury." He turned and gestured violently in the direction of the departing men. "Those are pirates! Stop them, you idiots!" He yelled.   
  
Aoshi turned around, his hand on his sword and found himself facing a row of gun muzzles. He blanched and dropped his hand. Behind him, Misao made a strangled noise and clutched onto his jacket sleeve. They were caught.   
  


* * *

  
Kaoru snapped her telescope shut and cursed. Beside her, crowded into her side by the small space they shared in the crow's nest, Kenshin looked at her drawn and worried face and felt a small shiver of fear.   
  
"They've been caught, haven't they?" He asked quietly.   
  
Kaoru nodded and swung out of the basket, clambering down the ratlines to the deck, limber as a monkey. Kenshin followed, but not as gracefully.   
  
Kaoru wasted no time explaining things to Sano when she hit the deck. "Get the guns ready and find the grapples. We may have to board." She said shortly before disappearing below decks.  
  
Sano echoed Kaoru's earlier curses and went to rouse the rest of the crew and begin battle preparations.   
  
Kenshin waited until Sano had gone below before going in search of Yahiko. Tensions were still rather high between the two of them and Kenshin went out of his way to avoid him.   
  
He found the Yahiko where he should have been at that hour, sleeping soundly in his small berth. Gently, Kenshin shook him awake. The boy woke with a start and looked around the room, confused. It took him a few moments before he was awake enough to focus on his guardian.   
  
"Kenshin?" He whispered, "Is something wrong?"   
  
Kenshin saw no benefits to lying to the boy. Gravely, he nodded. "We might be in danger." He said quietly.   
  
Yahiko's face blanched. "Like last time?" He asked nervously, remembering the terror he had felt when their previous ship had sunk.   
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No, this time we're facing another ship, not the sea." He urged Yahiko to get up and get dressed. As the boy pulled on his shoes, his guardian cleared his throat. "I am going to take you to Hiko." He said quietly. "I think it's safer with him."   
  
Yahiko looked a little more concerned. "But, last time I saw him…he was in the galley, passed out on the potatoes."   
  
Kenshin allowed himself a small, wry smile. "I'm sure he'll sober up fast." He replied.   
  
Kenshin didn't need to worry about sobering up his former captain. Hiko was already awake when Kenshin brought Yahiko to him. If he had been drunk enough to have passed out hours earlier, he didn't look it now. He was standing in the galley with Megumi, boiling water at the doctor's orders. She was busy getting ready to tend to the sailors who would be injured in the coming fight. Numerous piles of bandages and other medical paraphernalia completely covered every available surface. The room was quiet and subdued. Even Umidori was silent, perched on a shelf, watching events unfold with beady black eyes.   
  
Everyone, including the bird, looked up as Kenshin and Yahiko came in. Megumi offered a weary smile to the both of them. Hiko scowled and turned his attention back to the pot of water. Umidori ruffled her feathers but spared them her usual curse-laden diatribe.   
  
"I was hoping he could stay here, where it's safer." Kenshin said carefully, a comforting hand on Yahiko's shoulder. Generally, the safest place to be was below decks, and Kenshin was hoping that Megumi and Hiko would keep an eye on the little boy, preventing him from running off somewhere and getting hurt.   
  
Megumi nodded and came forward to take Yahiko's hand. "How good are you at rolling bandages?" She asked him kindly.   
  
Yahiko hesitated. Finally, he spoke up, but his voice was a quivering whisper. "I've never done it...but I'm a fast learner."   
  
Megumi smiled broader. "Wonderful. You will be a big help, I can tell." She said, leading him towards a large, rough cutting block piled high with strips of white, bleached cloth. Over the little boy's tousled head, Kenshin mouthed a thank you to the doctor. She nodded and waved him out of the galley. He left and went in search of Kaoru.   
  


* * *

  
Kaoru didn't allow herself to think about anything except strategy. She banished all emotions and focused on cold, hard facts. Of course, if she truly had been able to completely circumvent her emotions, then she would have turned the ship around and fled as fast as the wind would blow the Kami Kaze. But leaving Aoshi, Misao and the other men aboard the Miburo was simply not an option. She would save them or die trying. But right now she didn't want to dwell on the last part, just on the saving.   
  
She was in the ship's armory, hastily counting supplies and calculating in her head their chances of surviving an encounter with an Imperial Man-of-War, which the Miburo was. Statistically, their odds were looking pretty bad, but the Kami Kaze and her crew had survived dicey odds before, and she was unwilling to relinquish the hope that they would make it out alive.   
  
With outward calm, she counted the number of cannonballs, case and chain shots that were piled haphazardly next to several barrels of gunpowder, adding those numbers to what was already sitting by the six pounders on the upper decks. They had stocked up before they had embarked on this foolish venture and the ship was well supplied, however, in comparison to Saitou's ship, they were in poor shape.   
  
As that thought occurred to her, she lost the ability to maintain even a thin veneer of calm. She sank down onto a nearby crate and buried her face in her hands. She was frightened; for her men, for her ship and for herself. She wished with all her heart that her father was here, he would know what to do, he was never afraid. She bit back a sob.   
  
Sano came in at that moment, followed by several crew members. Kaoru jumped from her perch like a jack-in-the-box. She hastily wiped her face and composed herself. He raised an eyebrow at his captain but didn't ask her any questions. He was worried about her, but knew better than to voice his concerns aloud.   
  
In a battle situation, the crew must have complete confidence in their captain, anything less could get everyone killed. Even an innocuous question could raise an ugly specter of doubt. It was better to let the crew think that Kaoru was completely in control and hope privately that she really was.   
  
She smiled confidently, all vestiges of her earlier breakdown completely gone. "The grapples are over there." She said, pointing to a corner. "And make sure everyone gets a cutlass and a pistol." She turned and walked out the door without another word. Sano began barking directions at the men as soon as she had left.   
  


* * *

  
** Glossary of Pirate and Naval Terms: **  
  
** Bilge** - (1) The lowest part inside the ship, within the hull itself which is the first place to show signs of leakage. The bilge is often dank and musty, and considered the most filthy, dead space of a ship.   
  
** Holystone** - A piece of soft sandstone used for scouring the wooden decks of a ship.   
  
** Portside** - The left side of the ship when you are facing toward her prow.   
  
** Long boat** - the largest boat carried by a ship which is used to move large loads such as anchors, chains, or ropes. pirates use the boats to transport the bulk of heavier treasures.   
**  
League** - A unit of distance equal to three miles.   
  
** Ahoy** - An interjection used to hail a ship or a person or to attract attention.   
  
** Aye** (or ay) - Yes; an affirmation.   
  
** Crow's nest** - A small platform, sometimes enclosed, near the top of a mast, where a lookout could have a better view when watching for sails or for land.   
  
** Grapple** (also grappling hook, grappling iron, or grapnel) - An iron shaft with claws at one end, usually thrown by a rope and used for grasping and holding, especially one for drawing and holding an enemy ship alongside.   
**  
Case shot** - A collection of small projectiles put in cases to fire from a cannon; a canister-shot.   
  
** Chain Shot** - Two cannonballs chained together and aimed high in order to destroy masts and rigging.   
  
** Six pounders** - Cannons.   
  
** Cutlass** - A short, heavy sword with a curved blade used by pirates and sailors. The sword has only one cutting edge and may or may not have a useful point.   
  
** Brightwork**- Brightwork originally referred to polished metal objects, and bright woodwork to wood which was kept scraped and scrubbed, especially topside. Bright it should be and work it is.   
  
** Running Light** - Illuminated navigational markings on a ship that aid in identifying a ships heading in order to prevent collisions at sea. Red indicates Port (left), Green indicates Starboard (right).   
  
** Man of War**- A warship having at least two gun decks, armed powerfully enough to take a position in the line of battle.   
  



	8. Chapter 7: Answers

**Between the Devil and the Deep**  
_A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic   
by Gemini_  
**  
Rated PG-13** for language, more of Kenshin's smutty thoughts.   
**Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shonen Jump, etc.   
  
_For Moonspark: I swear, I'll stop sending you the wrong chapters. Maybe. _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Answers **  


* * *

  
Saitou lit another cigarette from the smoldering tip of his dying one and took a deep, calming pull. Absently, he flicked the butt over the railing without even glancing over to see if it made it beyond the deck. He exhaled slowly, the smoke veiling his face in silvery shadow, making it difficult to read his expression. When a gust of fresh sea air chased away the smoke, it was clear that his eyes were on Aoshi, who stood silently, his body positioned between the captain and Misao. Aoshi returned his gaze steadily, both men participating in a staring contest that didn't end until Shishio got fed up with waiting.   
  
"Captain," The Commodore hissed through clenched teeth, "While you may be content to simply stare at our captives, I was hoping to perhaps get some information out of them."   
  
Saitou grunted and shifted his gaze to where Misao stood, partially behind Aoshi. She looked frightened, but at the same time, there was a determined set to her chin that almost made him smile. Almost.   
  
"It seems to me that you, Miss Makimachi, are responsible for all of this. Am I correct?" He asked her.   
  
She nodded. "I am." Her voice quivered slightly.   
  
"And your reasoning was…?"   
  
Her chin tilted up a bit higher and she scowled. "I do not believe that I have to explain myself to the likes of you, Captain." She said in a manner benefiting her station.   
  
Saitou's eyes narrowed. "I believe you do, Miss Makimachi, since all that's standing between these men and death is my good humor."   
  
She paled. "Very well." She stepped out from behind Aoshi, ignoring his protests. She silenced him with a look and cleared her throat. "As you know Captain, I have been betrothed to a man named Genji Hideo." She paused and looked down at her feet. "He is very rich and my father believes it will be a good match. For him, anyway."   
  
Saitou snorted.   
  
Misao ignored that and continued. "He's sixty-two years old and has outlived three wives. He has four daughters, all older than myself who are married. When he dies, his estate will come to me, as his widow. Of course, I won't be allowed to administer the estate; it will be strictly under the control of my father and brothers."   
  
"Well, naturally." Shishio said. "Why on earth would anyone let a woman handle that much money? You'd spend it on dresses and other useless trinkets."   
  
Misao glared at him. "I have no use for such things." She shot back.   
  
"Of course you do." Shishio said condescendingly.   
  
Saitou took another drag of his cigarette. "And? All of this simply to avoid an unwanted marriage?"   
  
Misao shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "No."   
  
"Then what?" Saitou asked ruthlessly.   
  
Misao bit her lip and hastily wiped away the tears. "Do you mean to tell me that you have not heard the rumors about Genji Hideo? About how his last wife committed suicide and how his second wife just disappeared one day? How female servants vanish into thin air?"   
  
Saitou lifted an eyebrow. "I haven't heard any rumors like that." He said quietly.   
  
Shishio snorted and waved a dismissive hand. "Idle chatter from silly servant girls."   
  
Misao shook her head. "It isn't. I checked."   
  
"How could a little girl like you do something like that?" Shishio asked.   
  
She scowled. "I have my ways."   
  
Shishio pointed at Aoshi. "What, your pirate lover? Do you honestly think you can trust him?"   
  
Her face went from white to red. "He's not my lover!" She exclaimed angrily. "And no, not from him, from Kaoru!" She stopped abruptly, her eyes wide, hands flying to cover her mouth as if to prevent any more words from escaping.   
  
"Kaoru? Who is Kaoru?" Saitou asked.   
  
"Just a friend." Misao muttered, dropping her hands to her sides.   
  
Aoshi, for his part, was putting some things together in his mind. If Karou had found out some unsavory things about this Genji Hideo, it made sense that she would be so insistent that they pull up anchor and come after Misao. He stared down at the petite woman in front of him, fighting the urge to comfort her in her distress. But, of course he couldn't.   
  
Saitou sighed. "All of this trouble for your father's greed." He muttered. He shook his head and then turned to bark orders at his men. "Take them down to the brig and put Miss Makimachi back in her room with a guard." The crew scurried around to do his bidding.   
  
"Why bother? We should just execute the lot right here, right now and send a message to those brigands on the other ship." Shishio said, a note of excitement in his voice. He fingered the hilt of his sword in an almost obscene manner, a glint in his eyes.   
  
"Commodore, you said you knew that ship. Who are we up against?" Saitou asked, not addressing Shishio's suggestion.   
  
"It's the Kami Kaze. The woman on the figurehead is the late wife of Tetsuro Kamiya. I might not have recognized the ship, but I'd know Hanae Fujimiya anywhere. She was presented at court the year I was made a lieutenant." He frowned slightly. "Of course, she wasted herself on that traitor, Kamiya. It was his arrogance that got him kicked out of the navy and it was also his arrogance that killed her, the poor woman."   
  
"Tetsuro Kamiya?" Saitou rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I heard he was dead, murdered by one of his own men during a mutiny."   
  
"I've heard stories similar to that." Shishio admitted.   
  
"So, if he's dead…then who is running that ship? The mutineer?" Saitou asked.   
  
"I suppose." Shishio shrugged. "Does it matter? We'll kill whoever it is in the end."   
  
"Yes, I suppose." Saitou replied, still looking thoughtful.   
  


* * *

  
Kaoru slowly lowered her telescope, her expression troubled.   
  
"What?" Sano was at her elbow, eager for news.   
  
"Saitou's just had the men taken below decks. My guess is they're being taken to the brig." She replied.   
  
"What about Misao?"   
  
"She's probably been taken back to her room." Kaoru frowned and worried at her lower lip as she thought about their options.   
  
"Well? What's the plan?" Sano's badgering was starting to get on her already thin nerves.   
  
"I don't have a fucking plan, Sano!" She snapped.   
  
"Wait for Saitou to make his move." Kenshin was half hidden in the shadows cast by the mainmast where he was leaning. "That way you'll know just how much of a threat he thinks you are and you can respond accordingly."   
  
Kaoru nodded. "I suppose that's all I can do." She said quietly. Suddenly, she looked up at Kenshin. "Can you identify someone for me?" She asked him.   
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"   
  
"Someone who's onboard with Saitou. He seems to be pretty important." She replied. "I mean, he's been arguing with Saitou and the captain hasn't tried to kill him yet, so obviously, he's not just some sailor."   
  
Kenshin smiled slightly and reached out to take her spyglass. "I'll see if I recognize him." He said.   
  
He trained the glass on the two men who were currently engaged in conversation. He recognized both Saitou and the other man immediately. "Shit."   
  
"Who is it?" Kaoru asked nervously.   
  
Kenshin cleared his throat and lowered the spyglass. "Commodore Makoto Shishio."   
  
"I must have been a very bad person in a previous life to have this kind of karma." Kaoru muttered.   
  
Despite the gravity of the situation, Kenshin couldn't suppress another small smile.   
  
With a groan, Kaoru leaned against the railing and closed her eyes. Kenshin's cursed imagination was currently constructing scenarios in his head, all of which involved him ravishing her in one way or another. Only the presence of Sano, Kaoru's multiple weapons and the dire situation kept him in check.   
  
"Sano," Kaoru began in a low voice. "What's our status?"   
  
"Chou has all the cannons armed and ready, he's just waiting for your command." He replied.   
  
"Very well. We wait, then." Kaoru replied, opening her eyes and staring at the sky above them. "Keep me updated."   
  
Sano nodded and went below decks to make sure everything was still running smoothly.   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru stood together in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until Kaoru chose to speak.   
"You should go below with the others in the galley." She said.   
  
"I'd rather stay up here and help you." Kenshin responded fiercely.   
  
"Your chivalry is acknowledged and appreciated. However, I think it would really be best if you stayed out of this."   
Kaoru said firmly.   
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I won't do that."   
  
She sighed and stepped closer to him, lowering her voice so that they couldn't be overheard. "Listen to me, Captain Himura…Kenshin, I know the punishment for treason as well as you do. At the very least, you'll be drummed out of the service. At the worst, you'll be swinging from a hangman's noose." She paused and regarded him thoughtfully. "Why are you so willing to risk all that for us?"   
  
He frowned. "You know, I have no idea. It just seems to be the right thing to do." He said quietly. "And I couldn't bear the thought of you…" He trailed off, a small blush tinting his cheeks.   
  
"Of me what, Kenshin?" She asked curiously. She was suddenly aware of a foolish hope buried somewhere in the back of her mind, a girlish, naive wish that he would finish that sentence with something utterly romantic. She tried to push it back to where it belonged, but once encouraged, it was difficult to quell.   
  
"Well…I…" He began hesitantly.   
  
"Captain! Off the port bow!" The sailor in the crow's nest yelled.   
  
Romance would have to wait. Kaoru had scarcely cut her eyes in the direction of the port bow when a thundering boom and high pitched whistling told her that a cannonball was heading in their direction. She watched as it sailed through the air and landed harmlessly in the water, only a few yards away from the ship. It was a warning.   
  
"Get below decks, now." Kaoru ordered, her tone leaving no room for objection. Kenshin frowned but obeyed her order, acknowledging Sano as the big man rushed past him to the captain.   
  
"Warning shot?" Sano asked breathlessly. He had run all the way up from the lower decks when he heard the explosion.   
  
She nodded. "Get the men ready, Sano." She replied. "It's begun."   
  


* * *

A/N: Aiiieeee! So the battle begins! Next chapter has some Kaoru-kicking ass bits, perhaps a bit more of the mushy romantic stuff, and a surprise!   
  
  



	9. Chapter 8: Of Blood and Fire

** Between the Devil and the Deep**  
_A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic_ _  
by Gemini_

** Rated R** for language.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, Sony and Lord Knows Who Else. Notably absent from this list is me. I don't own them, I just like using them for my own twisted purposes.

**Still for Moonspark, who now wants me to write a lemon. You perv! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Of Blood and Fire**

* * *

  
Saitou took several deep breaths, hoping that one of them would quell the homicidal urges that currently were threatening to overtake him. Tokio was always telling him to take several deep breaths before reacting, lest he repeat the unfortunate incident that had kept him from rising above the rank of Captain. Of course, he reasoned that he had had every right to be upset when his former commanding officer flirted shamelessly with his wife at a Navy banquet, and it was his commanding officer who bore the responsibility for forcing Saitou to break the man's leg all those years ago. But that was neither here nor there. His current problem was that Commodore Shishio had ordered one of his men to fire a warning shot off the port bow. The commodore had not informed Saitou of this decision, prompting the captain to take many, many deep breaths before going below to have a little chat with the Commodore.   
  
Shishio was reluctant to leave the cannons, but Saitou was insistent, although politely so. The two men retired to a more secluded place on the ship to talk. Saitou took several more breaths before beginning.   
  
"Commodore, why did you order my men to fire?" He asked, putting a slight emphasis on the word 'my'.   
  
Shishio smiled. "Well now, Captain, it seems to me that just sitting here won't get us very far. Think of it as a pre-emptive strike."   
  
Saitou gritted his teeth, sorely tempted to pull his sword on the Commodore, but well aware of the fact that Tokio would be less than amused if she heard about it. He hid the action in a grimace that attempted to be a smile. "Commodore, respectfully, I think perhaps it would be best if I was the only person giving orders on this ship. Neither of us would want my men to get conflicting orders or become confused. They're used to doing things a certain way…"   
  
"Your way, I take it?" Shishio's smile vanished.   
  
"If you like." Saitou replied carefully.   
  
"What I'd like, Captain, is to eradicate the pirate menace once and for all. Capturing the infamous Kami Kaze and her crew would certainly send a message to all the other brigands that His Imperial Majesty's Navy will no longer tolerate their presence on our seas." He cracked his knuckles and smiled slightly. "What I'd like is to take the head of whoever is now the captain of that ship and hang it on the bowsprit for the world to see."   
  
"I see." Saitou said quietly, a little alarmed at the glint in the Commodore's eye.   
  
"I'm glad. Now, let's go take care of this, Captain. I'm through waiting."   


* * *

  
"If it's a fight they want, I'll be glad to give them one." Kaoru said quietly. "Sano, get below decks and tell Chou to get ready to spark the cannons." 

"Aye, captain!" Sano saluted her, to which she rolled her eyes, and ran back down below decks.   
  
Kaoru took a quick walk around the gunwalls to be sure that the men on the deck were also ready to fire. "Load up those six pounders, boys and get your lights ready! We're about to show these bastards what it means to take on the Kami Kaze!" She yelled. Her men cheered.   
  
"Captain, they're opening up their cannon doors!" Kamatari yelled from his position at a nearby cannon.   
  
Kaoru smiled wanly. There was no time for fear, no time for regret. She promised herself that she would feel all those emotions and more, as soon as this battle was done. Taking a deep breath, she yelled out, loud enough for Chou to hear below decks, "FIRE!"   
  
There was a few seconds of silence and then the roar of the cannons as they fired. Black gun powder hung in the air, an annoyance for the men on the deck, a real problem for the men below decks, where the smoke and powder hung so thick in the air that it was difficult to breathe. They were used it, though, so they barely noticed their own labored wheezing as they reloaded their cannons and prepared to fire again.   
  
An answering roar came from the Miburo and the Kami Kaze shook as she absorbed the impact. Kaoru braced herself on the main mast and shouted orders, straining to be heard over the roar of the cannons and the chaos of battle.  
  
While the situation on deck was manageable, things below were not going so well.  
  
"Captain, the bilge is taking in water!" A man so covered in soot as to be unrecognizable, gasped his news, water dripping from his blackened clothes.   
  
"Get Soujiro down there and have him patch the leak as best he can." Kaoru replied evenly, feeling a twinge of fear in her belly that she did not acknowledge. "We have to make it through this battle." The man nodded and ran back down below decks.   
  
Another blast from the Miburo hit the deck and several men were knocked back, and unconscious. Debris flew everywhere, raining wood, nails and twisted metal down on the deck and its crew. Kaoru barely managed to dodge a hunk of one of her cannons and received a bloody gash on her arm from the jagged edge of it.   
  
"Take the wounded to the galley and get back up here as soon as possible!" She yelled, cradling her injured arm. Several of her crew gathered up the wounded and headed quickly below decks. They were immediately replaced by more sailors, who fired on the Mibruo with renewed purpose, hoping to avenge their fallen comrades.   
  
"Load some chain shot! Try to take out their masts!" Kaoru ordered, her voice cracking with strain. She was answered with the roar of a dozen cannons and the groans of two ships under heavy fire.   
  
In the galley, more and more wounded were coming in. Hiko and Yahiko worked to bandage up the minor cuts and bruises while Megumi, with Kenshin's help, dealt with the more seriously wounded.   
  
As they worked on a sailor with bad powder burns on his face and chest, the men from the deck came in, carrying their wounded.   
  
The other patients immediately began asking about the battle on decks.   
"Captain's got them on the defensive." One stout man answered proudly. "She's got those bastards shaking in their boots!"   
  
There was a collective, though muted roar of approval and Kenshin couldn't help smiling a bit as he gently worked some salve onto the sailor's burns before wrapping it with a soft, clean length of cotton.  
  
The Kami Kaze shuddered violently and for a moment, everyone froze in mid-action as they listened to the sounds of the ship. After a long minute, they determined that the ship had held through the latest assault, and movement was restored as though it had never stopped.   
  
Kenshin and Megumi worked quickly, dispatching the burned man and moving on to one with a large, ugly gash on his forehead.  
  
"I'm going to have to stitch this up." Megumi murmured. Without needing to be asked, Kenshin immediately handed her a needle he had sterilized with alcohol and some thread. She gave him a fleeting smile and went to work. The sailor flinched and bit his lip, but did not say a word as she sewed his forehead back together.  
  
Suddenly, it was eerily quiet. The cannons stopped roaring, the Kami Kaze floating placidly, as though it were not under attack. Everyone went still, exchanging nervous glances. Then, the ship seemed to jerk and loud yells and the crack of rifles filtered down from the deck.   
  
"We're being boarded!" One of the men exclaimed. Chaos broke out in the galley as those who could leave, did.   
  
"Where are they going?" Yahiko asked, clearly bewildered by the mass exodus.   
  
"Up top, to defend us." Hiko grunted. His eyes were dark with worry. "What kind of psycho would board a heavily armed pirate ship without   
subduing it first?" He asked rhetorically.   
  
Kenshin frowned, wiping his bloody hands on his hastily donned smock. "I know who." He said quietly.   
  


* * *

  
"I said not yet!" Saitou yelled angrily. "They're still too strong!" 

Commodore Shishio ignored him and watched with satisfaction as Saitou's men threw their grapples over and hooked the Kami Kaze like a fish. The men put all their strength into pulling the two ships closer together, and when they could see the whites of their enemies' eyes, they knew it was time.   
  
"Board that ship, men! Show them how strong the Imperial Navy is!" Shishio commanded.   
  
With an answering yell, the men began swinging over onto the pirate ship, ready to fight to the death.   
  
"Goddamn you, Shishio. You've sent my men to the executioner!" Saitou growled, grabbing the hilt of his sword in rage. "I'll see you court marshaled for this!"   
  
Shishio turned and raised an eyebrow at the captain. "Are you opposing me?" He asked.   
  
"You are goddamn right I am!" Saitou spat.   
  
"Very well." Shishio gestured for two of Saitou's men to come forward. "Take the captain to the brig and put him with the other traitors."   
  
The men hesitated, unwilling to oppose the Commodore, but equally unwilling to put their captain in the brig.   
  
"The captain is under arrest for mutiny, men. Take him below or you will join him." Shishio said angrily.   
  
"Mutiny? This is my fucking ship!" Saitou managed, his voice hoarse with fury.   
  
"I am the ranking officer here, captain, therefore it is my ship. Your failure to follow my command makes you a mutineer." He turned to the men and drew his sword. "If you do not take the captain below to the brig then I will slice off a finger for every minute you stand there!" He said, pointing his sword at the two sailors.   
  
Given his reputation, the men decided to believe him and reluctantly took their captain into custody. "I'm sorry, sir." One of the men whispered to Saitou.   
  
The captain's eyes were narrowed and his face livid with anger. "I swear on my honor, Shishio, you will pay for this." He hissed.   
  
"And that makes another charge, threatening your superior officer. Keep it up, captain, and I'll see you hanged." Shishio replied evenly, his anger having faded into smug satisfaction. Finally things would be done his way!   
  
Saitou clenched his jaw and wrenched his arms away from his men. "I don't need you two to hold me up." He managed. Stiff with rage, he made his way below decks to join Aoshi and the other pirates in the brig.   


* * *

The deck of the Kami Kaze was in chaos. The shouts and screams of men, the ring of steel against steel, the crack of guns filled the air.   
  
Kenshin had hastily discarded his smock and had found himself a sword. But, as he stood on the stairs leading below decks, he could not force himself to fight. He was, after all, a captain in the Imperial Navy. Those Navy men fighting on the deck could have been his own sailors. He lowered his sword and backed away, feeling sick with conflicted emotions.   
  
"It's better not to watch." Somehow, Hiko had snuck up behind him. Kenshin, startled, turned and stared at his former captain. "I always stay below because I want to go out there and fight, but I don't know who for." Hiko explained gruffly.   
  
Inexplicably, the fighting on the deck began to lessen and finally still. Confused, both Kenshin and Hiko looked around to see what had stopped the fighting. Or, whom.   
  
The answer stood on the railing, towering over everyone on deck, still holding on to the rope he had swung over on. He was dressed in his full military uniform, looking imposing in navy blue and gold. Commodore Makoto Shishio had boarded the Kami Kaze.   
  
"I am looking for the captain of this ship!" He yelled. The men all stared at him, silent. "Well? Where is the captain? Or is he too cowardly to face me?"   
  
"I am not afraid of you." Like Moses before the Red Sea, the men on deck parted before a young woman dressed in men's clothes, her left sleeve was shredded and bloody and she held a large, imposing sword in her right hand.   
  
Shishio snorted. "I return your sentiment. Now, tell me little girl, where is your captain?"   
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "I am right here." She replied haughtily.   
  
Shishio laughed out loud. "Wait, are you telling me that the feared captain of the Kami Kaze is a…girl?" He guffawed and hopped onto the deck, taking a few steps towards Kaoru. He peered at her for a long moment and then grinned.   
  
"I know who you are. You're a spitting image of your mother." He stepped closer. "But you have your father's eyes. Interesting, very interesting."   
  
Kaoru merely raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this.   
  
"So Tetsuro Kamiya's daughter is captain of this ship, eh? How many of your men did you have to fuck for the privilege?"   
  
Kaoru's men bristled at the insult and Sano, along with several others, stepped forward, swords drawn. "I'll teach you to have some respect for the captain, you bastard!" Sano growled.   
  
"Sano, stand down." Kaoru said calmly. She didn't seem to be particularly insulted. "The Commodore will learn about respect soon enough."   
  
"So you know who I am, hmm? Well, well. My reputation must have preceded me." Shishio smiled.   
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Did you come aboard my ship to stand around and preen or did you have something in mind?"   
  
"Well, I had a mind to challenge the captain of this ship, but I don't fight girls." Shishio sneered.   
  
"Neither do I." Kaoru replied. "Now really, Commodore, I grow weary of all this talk. Do you intend to fight or are you just full of hot air?"   
  
Shishio's eyes narrowed. "You should know your place, woman." He growled.   
  
"My place? It's right here, on the deck of this ship." Kaoru smiled slightly.   
  
Shishio frowned. "Perhaps it would be beneficial for me to show your men just how weak you really are."   
  
"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing." Kaoru replied evenly.   
  
Scowling, Shishio drew his sword and leveled it at Kaoru. "I'll go easy on you, little girl, just so the fight will last longer than two minutes."  
  
She chuckled. "Underestimating me will be the last mistake you ever make, Commodore." She raised her sword and smiled. "Now, let's stop all this blustering and see just how much of a blowhard you really are."   
  
Shishio's scowl turned feral and a manic glint lit in his eyes. He was through talking. His grip tightened on his sword and his eyes narrowed a split second before he charged.   
  
There was a loud clang as Kaoru blocked his first strike. The real battle for the Kami Kaze had just begun.

* * *

**Glossary of terms: **  
(Courtesy of A Pirate's Glossary of Terms)

** Six pounders** – Cannons

** Bilge** - The lowest part inside the ship, within the hull itself which is the first place to show signs of leakage. The bilge is often dank and musty, and considered the most filthy, dead space of a ship.

** Chain Shot** - Two cannonballs chained together and aimed high in order to destroy masts and rigging.

** Grapple **(also grappling hook, grappling iron, or grapnel) - An iron shaft with claws at one end, usually thrown by a rope and used for grasping and holding, especially one for drawing and holding an enemy ship alongside

** A/N: **In the last installment of BTDATD, I promised a surprise. What was the surprise? Kaoru fights Shishio! I know I was surprised! (Sorry if you got your hopes up for something else) Kenshin, for once, just stands there. Whether or not he will sink to his knees and begin crying and begging Kaoru to stop will remain to be seen. But don't worry people, Kenshin will get his moment. 

And Saitou being sent to the brig! That was a surprise as well! I swear, sometimes I think this story just writes itself. I've been having these blackouts lately. When I come to, the chapters are written and, strangely, I'm naked and covered with mud. Weird. Anyway… there will be more with Saitou, Aoshi and Co. later. 

This story is not over yet! Kaoru will kick more ass! Kenshin will be wishy-washier, Hiko will stay sober, Saitou will smoke many, many more cigarettes…all this and more in the next installment of As The Pirate Turns, er…I mean, Between the Devil and the Deep!

** A/N2: **Don't forget! This Friday is National Talk Like A Pirate Day! Join in the chantey and grab a bit o'grog, me hearties!   
www.talklikeapirate.com

  
  



	10. Chapter 9: For Pride and Honor

  
**Between the Devil and the Deep**  
_A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic_  
by Gemini  
  
**Rating: R** for language. Saitou is very, very pissed in this chapter.   
_  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump and a bunch of other people I can't recall and am too lazy to look up. But, the main point here is that I do not own it, nor am I making any money from this fic! (Ha!)_  
**  
For Moonspark, who needs a hug and some pocky.   
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: For Pride and Honor**  


* * *

**  
**Saitou marched down to the brig with a thunderous expression on his face. His  
men hovered nervously behind him, desperately hoping to avoid his wrath. He had  
nearly exploded when they moved to take his sword and keys away, but after several deep  
breaths, had managed to hand them over without bloodshed.   
  
A low murmur of voices was coming from the ship's prisoners, but the sound  
stopped when Saitou stepped into the room. Aoshi and his men eyed the captain  
with some trepidation, fearful that he was about to make good on his earlier  
threat to get information from them with whatever force necessary.   
  
They were therefore, rather surprised when one of the sailors unlocked the steel  
door and escorted the captain in. Saitou sat down on the narrow wooden bench  
that ran the length of the cell and scowled darkly as his man slammed the door  
shut and locked it again. Both of the sailors immediately vacated the premises,  
not eager to stay behind and hear anything their captain had to say.   
  
Kaoru's men stared at Captain Saitou and he stared back, daring them to ask  
him the question that was obviously on their minds.   
  
Finally, Aoshi cleared his throat. "What...?" he began, but Saitou cut him  
off.   
  
"The fucking Commodore and I had a fucking disagreement and he decided that I  
was a fucking mutineer and sent me down here while he sends all my fucking men to be  
killed and puts my fucking ship in danger, the fucker." Saitou growled.   
  
"Ah." Aoshi murmured. He and the other men looked at each other, trying to  
decide if this was a trick of some sort. Finally, they came to a silent, mutual  
agreement. There was no way Saitou could pretend to be as mad as he was. Veins  
were throbbing in his forehead and his jaw was clenched so tight, it looked as  
though he were about to shatter all his teeth.   
  
Aoshi stood up and walked over to the captain, ignoring the man's glare as he  
sat down next to him. He extended his hand and said in a somber voice, "Aoshi  
Shinomori, navigator of the Kami Kaze."   
  
Saitou stared at him for a long moment before taking his hand and giving it a  
brief shake.   
  
"You do realize that we are still enemies and that if you hadn't come aboard  
my ship, none of this would have happened, correct?" Saitou asked darkly.   
  
"I do. However, I must say in our defense that we only wanted to take Miss  
Makimachi. We had no further interest in your ship. The Commodore recognizing us  
and the subsequent fighting was unexpected. The captain really tries to avoid  
bloodshed on either side whenever possible." Aoshi replied.   
  
"Well, your captain is up to his fucking neck in blood right about now."  
Saitou said with a scowl.   
  
The other men exchanged brief glances before Aoshi replied. "I'm sure our  
captain is fine. She tends to excel in situations such as this."  
  
"She?" Saitou's eyebrows went up.   
  
"She. Kaoru Kamiya, the daughter of our first captain Tetsuro Kamiya."  
  
"She mutinied against her own father?" Saitou asked, incredulous.   
  
"No. She killed the man who murdered her father and took control of the  
ship." Aoshi replied.  
  
"I see." Saitou leaned back against the metal bars and crossed his arms  
across his chest. "I wish I could be up there when Shishio sees that he's  
fighting a woman. His expression will no doubt be priceless."  
  
"Does he have something against women?" Hannya asked curiously.   
  
"He doesn't like women who don't drop to their knees and worship the  
ground he walks on." Saitou responded with a slight smirk. "Therefore, I  
would bet a great deal of money that he won't like your captain."  
  
"I'm sure the feeling will be mutual." Aoshi deadpanned.   
  


* * *

  
Misao kicked the stout wooden door of her cabin and cursed loudly. "Let me out  
of here, you bastards!" She yelled, rattling the doorknob to no effect.  
  
"Miss Makimachi, perhaps you should calm down. It is hardly fitting for a woman  
of your social standing to be yelling and pounding on doors." Her maid murmured from her  
position at the small vanity, her face set in a disapproving scowl.   
  
"Perhaps you should shut up!" Misao retorted. "If it wasn't for you  
running to my parents, I wouldn't be in this mess, you nosy old bitch!"  
  
The maid's expression darkened further but she did not reply.   
  
Misao exhaled a frustrated breath and slumped onto her bed.   
  
She sat for a long while, her expression becoming more and more hopeless until,  
quite suddenly, she heard the man who was guarding her room exclaim in surprise,  
his shout fading into a pained grunt. There was a rattle of keys and then the  
door opened, revealing the slightly disheveled form of Tokio, Captain Saitou's  
wife, who, up until this moment, had spent much of the trip in her state room,  
being sick. Misao noted with a brief twinge of jealousy that even in her seventh month  
of pregnancy, with a large belly, messy hair and a slightly askew sleeping robe,  
she still looked rather beautiful. Misao immediately shelved the thought and  
jumped to her feet. "Madame Saitou! You shouldn't have come here! You should  
be in bed! In your condition..."  
  
Tokio cut her off with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Yes, I should have and let me worry  
about my condition. That moron, Commodore Shishio has relieved my husband of his duty   
and stuck him in the brig while he storms your friend's ship."  
  
Misao sucked in a breath, her blue eyes as wide as saucers. "What are we going  
to do?" She asked.   
  
"We are going down to the brig to let them out and end this nonsense." Tokio  
replied irritably, reaching down to relieve the unconscious guard of his gun,  
which she then handed to Misao. "Here. I already have one." She said.   
  
Misao's maid rose to her feet, shaking her head and sputtering in anger.  
"Of course she will not help you! How dare you..."   
  
Both the women turned and glared at her. "I think the first thing we should do  
is take care of her." Misao said darkly, pointing the gun at her maid.  
  
"Agreed." Tokio replied cheerfully.   
  


* * *

  
Kaoru mopped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. Shishio was   
just toying with her, she knew that. He would attack and then drop  
back, not giving her even half of his full strength. She cursed and   
spat onto the deck. "Quit fucking around, Shishio. I don't have all day." She hissed.   
  
Shishio grinned. "Why, Miss Kamiya, that would be unfair to you.   
I'm fighting at your level now. Anything more and I might hurt your pretty little self."   
  
Her mouth tightened. Now he was insulting her.   
  
She dropped back, eyes narrowed. "I think that perhaps you should  
be taking all of this a bit more seriously, Commodore." She said quietly.   
  
"I'll be serious when I face a serious opponent." He replied smugly, spurring into motion again.   
  
Kaoru barely had time to block his attack, sliding back several feet into the railing.   
  
He raised his sword and swung it viciously downward, but she managed to slip away,  
so that it was the railing that bore the brunt of his attack, splintering into tiny pieces   
that fell into the sea below.   
  
Kaoru's face was nicked by flying splinters, drawing blood. She wiped the blood off and   
prepared for his next move, which was almost ridiculously easy to predict.   
  
Kaoru blocked Shishio's strike with ease, pushing him off with a small smirk of her own.   
He scowled and struck out again, missing her by a hair's breadth. His sword  
hit the mainmast with a thud and she laughed out loud.   
  
"Rather sloppy, Commodore." She said, resting the tip of her sword on the  
deck.   
  
Shishio spun to face her and scowled. "Don't you dare mock me, little girl." He  
spat.   
  
"Then stop giving me the opportunity." She replied. "Now, let's finish this."   
  
"Oh, all right." He said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "I suppose you're  
getting tired."  
  
His bravado was shaken slightly by her attack. She forced him back,   
almost pinning him to the mast with her sword. He pushed her off and ducked,   
slipping behind her. He attempted to strike her unguarded back, but found   
himself looking straight into her eyes.   
  
"Trying to stab me in the back?" She hissed, blocking his sword with her own.   
  
He frowned and pushed off, sliding back several feet. "Perhaps I underestimated   
you." He said.   
  
"I think maybe you did." She replied evenly.   
  
Their next strike was a blur of motion, highlighted by the ringing of steel   
against steel. They broke apart and dropped back, each taking inventory of   
their injuries.   
  
Shishio had a ribbon thin slash from the corner of his left eye to his chin.   
Kaoru's lip was bleeding again and one of her sleeves was ripped neatly down the center.   
  
Kaoru licked the blood from her lip and stared down at her arm.   
"This was my favorite shirt." She spat.   
  
Shishio wiped his face with his sleeve and glowered at her. "Believe me,   
Kamiya. You have bigger things to worry about."   
  
They rushed at each other again, the clang of their swords echoing off the deck, their  
thrusts and parries almost too fast to watch. Suddenly, they both broke off and  
retreated. Shishio's uniform coat hung in tatters, a thin slash along his chest was oozing blood  
in ruby colored droplets, the thick material of his coat having taken the brunt of Kaoru's attack.   
  
For her part, Kaoru was bent over, her bloody left arm cradling her stomach.  
  
"Finally, I got through." Shishio said smugly, tearing off what was left of his coat and tossing  
it nonchalantly onto the deck.   
  
Kaoru straightened up and shrugged. "I've had worse." She replied through  
clenched teeth, her words betrayed by the large dark red stain spreading across  
her abdomen.   
  
Kenshin, from his position by the stairs, sucked in a breath at the sight of  
Kaoru's blood. Behind him, Hiko made a similar noise and hastily retreated  
back to the galley, no doubt to find Megumi.   
  
Kenshin's hand gripped the sword handle tight enough to turn his knuckles  
white. He wanted to run out and help Kaoru, defend her against Shishio. But he  
knew that she would resent the intrusion and, revealing himself to the Commodore  
would end his career.   
  
"Shit!" He cursed, his mind in turmoil, his borrowed sword held in a white knuckled grip.   
  
Shishio rushed towards Kaoru, hoping to deal the final blow. Kaoru's parry  
surprised him. How could she still have enough strength left to block him? Her  
blade rasped along his and the two stood still, gauging each other's strength.  
Shishio clearly felt that he had the advantage.   
  
"Give up, little girl and I'll spare your life." He said with a smile.   
  
"I would rather die." She hissed.   
  
"I can arrange that." He replied, drawing back, readying himself for another  
attack.   
  
He was fully expecting to feel his sword bite into flesh, and was justifiably surprised,  
when instead, it hit metal, the ringing of the two swords' impact reverberating across  
the deck. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw who was holding him off, the last  
man he would have ever expected to see.   
  
"Captain Himura? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" He asked,  
incredulously.   
  
"That is my business." Kenshin replied, pushing Shishio away. "However, I  
can not allow you to hurt Captain Kamiya any further."   
  
Shishio's eyes narrowed. "First Saitou and now you! I am seriously beginning  
to wonder about the loyalty of His Majesty's men." He spat. "I'll have  
you court marshaled for this, Himura."  
  
"I expected no less." Kenshin replied evenly.   
  
"Kenshin, get out of the way!" Kaoru said angrily, moving to stand behind  
him. "This is my fight, not yours."  
  
"Kaoru, you are in no condition to continue this." Kenshin said over his  
shoulder, keeping one eye on Shishio.   
  
"I'll be the judge of my own goddamned condition!" She exclaimed, trying  
to push him out of the way, but he would not budge.   
  
"Lover's quarrel?" Shishio drawled, a smirk tipping up the edges of his mouth.  
  
"Hardly." Kaoru replied acidly. "Captain Himura here just has an exaggerated  
sense of chivalry, which, let me assure you, I don't require."  
  
"And Captain Kamiya has an excessive amount of pride, almost to the point of  
stupidity." Kenshin replied angrily.   
  
Kaoru's jaw worked as she bit back several responses, none of them kind.   
Finally, she took a deep breath and managed to bite out a response. "I'm asking  
you one last time, get out of my way."   
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Look at your wound, Kaoru. You can barely stand up, how is  
that a fair fight?"   
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and signaled surreptitiously to Sano, who came up with two other men to take   
Kenshin away. They grabbed on to him before he could register what was happening.   
  
"Goddamn it!" Kenshin cursed, struggling against Sano's iron grip. "Are you just going to let  
her be killed?"   
  
Sano scowled. "You think I want her to die? Fuck no. But we gotta do what she says and if she  
says to get you out of the way so she can fight, then we do it." They dragged Kenshin back until he was   
out of the way, their faces set in stony acceptance of their captain's fate.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kenshin, but this is my fight." Kaoru said quietly, focusing her intense gaze on Shishio as she   
spoke.   
  
"I'm truly choked up by all of this." Shishio mocked. "Really."   
  
"Shut up and fight." She hissed.   
  
"Gladly."   
  
Kaoru bit her lip to keep from screaming as she moved to dodge his attack. Every movement caused  
her wound to burn. She knew she only had a few good strikes left, before all of her strength fled her  
body. She gritted her teeth against the pain and focused on Shishio. She had to finish this, and soon.   
  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Ahhhh! I lost this chapter 3 times because of problems with Microsoft Word, so if there are any misspellings, it's because I gave up and typed the damn thing out in WordPad.   
  
In this chapter , I introduce Tokio! She's been there the whole time and I'm pretty sure I hinted at it in chapter 2 or 3. She and Misao are going to kick ass. Happy day! Also, I hope you're enjoying the fight scene so far. I'm hopeful that I pulled it off. Lord, isn't Shishio an asshole? I hope Kaoru beats him but good.   
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10: Damsels in Distress?

** Between the Devil and the Deep **  
_ A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic   
by Gemini (Gemini 1! I'm Number 1! Woohoo!)  
Moonspark: Actually, that's just the number you were assigned by ff.net. It has  
nothing to do with popularity or anything.   
Me: Damn. Just let me have my illusions, will you?!_  
**  
Rated R** for language  
_  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shonen Jump and a bunch of other people I can't recall and am too lazy to look up. But, the main point here is that I do not own it, nor am I making any money from this fic! (Ha! If only!) _  
  
**For Moonspark, who is no doubt thrilled I got off my butt. **  


* * *

  
**Chapter 10: Damsels in Distress?**  


* * *

  
Tokio was pleased. So far, she had only been forced to knock three of her husband's men unconscious. Sticklers for rules, she supposed. She would have to talk to her husband later about that. There was something fundamentally wrong with men who were more loyal to rules than their captain.   
  
Beside her, Misao was still grinning maniacally, congratulating herself for her handling of her maid, who, at this very moment was trussed up like a turkey, gagged and bound to her berth.   
  
The two women marched down the various hallways towards the brig, Tokio sending any men she came across scurrying for cover. There weren't many about, as most were either up on deck or on the Kami Kaze, and of those who were, only a very few had dared challenge her, much to their regret.   
  
"We're almost there." Tokio said, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Misao, who stopped dead in mid-step and was now fussing with her hair and dress. The older woman couldn't suppress a sly smile. "You'll have to point out your man when we get there." She said.   
  
Misao turned bright red. "He's not 'my man'. I mean, I wish he was, but…"   
  
"He's here, isn't he? That's a step in the right direction." Tokio replied with amusement.   
  
Misao opened her mouth to reply, but Tokio held up an elegantly manicured hand to silence her. Two men were talking just through the heavy wooden door before them. "This leads to the brig. They must be standing guard." She whispered.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Misao whispered back.   
  
"Just watch." Tokio straightened out her robe and assumed a haughty expression before banging open the door.   
  
The two sailors who had reluctantly taken Saitou down to the brig earlier jumped in surprise, afraid that their ship had been overtaken by the enemy. Seeing Tokio glowering in the doorway didn't relieve them at all, especially when they saw the gun.   
  
"You," Tokio barked, startling the one closest to the door, "Put the keys to the cell on the table and get the hell out of here."   
  
The man cleared his throat nervously. "But, Ma'am, we were ordered…"   
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, betraying your captain!" Tokio scolded.   
  
The man blanched. "But… Madame Saitou…the Commodore…"   
  
"Oh, fuck the Commodore. He's a pompous windbag and you know it. Now put the keys on the table and maybe I'll put in a good word for you with my husband. He may be persuaded not to kill you." Tokio said, waving the gun at the man with the keys. The other sailor nodded vigorously.   
  
"Put the keys on the table!" His partner hissed. "We're already in the shit with the captain; do you really want to make it worse?"   
  
"You have a sensible friend." Tokio said approvingly.   
  
The sailor sighed and nodded, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Yes ma'am." He tossed the heavy key ring onto the table with a thud and backed away.   
  
"Now, go out onto the deck and help your fellow sailors. I'll take it from here." She ordered, scooping up the keys and motioning for Misao to get Saitou's sword, which was propped up against the wall.   
  
The two sailors nodded in unison and rushed out of the room as though they feared for their lives. Perhaps they did. Tokio did look rather frightening.   
  
"That was amazing." Misao whispered, clutching Saitou's sword with wide eyes.   
  
Tokio smoothed her hair. "You just have to let them know who's boss." She said loftily.   
  
Misao carefully filed that information away in her mind for later use and followed Tokio down into the brig, where the men were waiting to be rescued. She grinned at that. She rather liked the idea of Aoshi and Saitou as damsels in distress, while she and Tokio, their knights in shining armor, cut a swath through the enemy to rescue them. Okay, knocking out three guys and yelling at the others wasn't exactly cutting a swath, but she liked the idea anyway.   
  
She had never been in a brig before. It was in the lowest part of the ship, the bilge, and it smelled like stagnant water and mold. She wrinkled her nose and had to suppress a shriek as what was most certainly a rat scurried across her feet. Tokio didn't appear to be bothered in the least. She seemed to be in her element.   
  
The men appeared to be deep in conversation as Misao and Tokio stealthily approached.   
  
"Well, she had hooters the size of…" Shikiju was holding his hands as far away from his chest as his arms would go to illustrate his point, a grin lighting up his scarred face. He was about to elaborate further when Hannya elbowed him in the side and gestured towards where Misao and Tokio stood, eyes narrowed collectively.   
  
"So, you could be thinking of ways to escape, or how to deal with Shishio and here you are, acting like a bunch of teenagers!" Tokio said irritably, her hands resting on her hips and a scowl firmly etched on her face. "Maybe I should leave you in here, let the rats have at you!"   
  
Saitou, looking slightly guilty, rose from his seat. "Darling, what took you so long?" He asked, in what he hoped was a neutral tone.   
  
She scowled deeper. Wrong question. "I'm sorry I took so long, **dear**, but I was detained by the fact THAT I AM SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT!" She threw the keys at him and huffed. "I shouldn't even be ON my feet, you moron, let alone be on my feet, skulking around **your** ship, dealing with **your** men, knocking people out and exhausting myself!" She pointed a wrathful finger at him. "My mother was right about you, Hajime!"   
  
The men in the cell cringed as Saitou hastily unlocked the cell and immediately began damage control. "Darling, I didn't mean it…"   
  
Aoshi found himself strangely relieved to see Misao standing slightly behind Tokio, looking unhurt. She turned to him and when their eyes met, a smile blossomed on her face.   
  
She handed the sword to an increasingly apologetic Saitou and rushed over to Aoshi, whom she immediately wrapped in a suffocating hug. "I was so worried about you!" She whispered into his chest, since she only came up to about his sternum. "I was afraid you would get hurt." She sniffled.   
  
Aoshi was too stunned to do or say anything. He just stared down at her dark head blankly.   
  
"This is all my fault! I should have just married that old fart! Now people are getting hurt and I never wanted that! I just wanted…"   
  
Aoshi blinked and started to come to life again. Gently, he laid his hand on her head and stroked her hair soothingly. "It's all right, Misao. We chose to come here, we knew what we were getting ourselves into. Kaoru was worried about you."   
  
"Were you?" She asked in a tiny voice, her face still buried in his stiff black coat.   
  
Aoshi colored slightly, suddenly aware that everyone was staring at them. Even Tokio had stopped scolding Saitou and they were both looking rather interested in his response.   
  
Hannya gave him a thumbs up and a grin. "We can discuss that later, Misao, in private." He said quietly.   
  
She looked up at him, her expression a mixture of hope and fear. Was he going to reject her? Had she really been so monumentally stupid?   
  
His face was slightly pink but expressionless. But his eyes said a million things that she couldn't wait to hear out loud. Later, in private. She smiled beatifically.   
  
"All right then!" She said, disengaging herself from the stoic navigator. "We should go up top and kick ass!"   
  
"Whose?" Saitou asked irritably.   
  
Misao turned to him with a confused expression. "What?"   
  
"Whose ass should we be kicking, Miss Makimachi? May I remind you that we are on two different sides here? My duty is to my men." Saitou placed his sword back in its rightful place on his belt.   
  
"And our duty is to our fellow crew members, Misao." Aoshi said in a monotone.   
  
"So just whose ass should be kicked here?" Saitou asked again.   
  
"Well…shit." Misao pouted. "I don't know!" She threw up her hands in disgust. "Why can't we all just get along?!"   
  
Tokio nodded. "She has a point." She said, her hands resting on top of her belly.   
  
"I'm sorry? Did I miss it?" Saitou asked. Tokio threw him a dirty look that reminded him that he was not yet out of the dog house and he quieted down.   
  
"We should stop this fighting before more damage is done. Once we have accomplished that, then we can untangle this mess." She replied evenly.   
  
Saitou grunted.   
  
"I'm sorry, dear, what was that?" Tokio asked sweetly.   
  
"I said, good idea." He muttered.   
  
"I thought so." She replied cheerfully.   
  


* * *

  
  
Kaoru grunted as she fended off another of Shishio's attacks. The wound in her side was protesting mightily to her twists and turns and she was almost certain that at any moment she was going to faint from the pain. Only the adrenaline that coursed through her veins and the firm conviction that as captain of the Kami Kaze she had to defend her ship, kept her upright and fighting.   
  
Kenshin struggled against the two men who held him back. Every time Shishio struck at Kaoru, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was slowing down, the pain evident on her face, but still she kept fighting. He admired her for that, even as he cursed her damned pride and stubbornness.   
  
"Sano, she's going to get killed!" He hissed to the taller man, who stood next to him, his face pale. "Are you going to just stand by and watch?"   
  
"I have to. She'd kill me herself if I interfered." Sano spat back. "Do you think I want to watch this? She's my fucking best friend!"   
  
"Let me go, Sano. I can fight for her. Yes, she'll be pissed, but at least she'll be alive and pissed." Kenshin begged. "I'm not bound to any sort of code like you are. I can save her life…please!"   
  
Sano clenched his fists but did not reply.   
  
"Sano!" Kenshin growled angrily.   
  
Then, Kaoru faltered and barely managed to avoid being skewered by Shishio's sword and Sano's resolve crumbled.   
  
"Fuck it all!" He muttered as he ran his hand through his spiky hair. "She's gonna kill me for this." His shoulders slumped as he turned to the two men who were holding Kenshin. "Let him go." He said roughly.   
  
"But, Sano, Captain said…" One of the men protested.   
  
"I know what she said, asshole!" Sano roared. "But she's about to be sent down to meet her maker and I for one don't think it's time yet! Let him go!"   
  
The two men released Kenshin, who immediately retrieved his sword from where it had fallen when he was taken captive. "Thank you, Sano." He said quietly.   
  
"Fuck that. Just go save her." Sano spat.   
  
Kaoru felt Shishio's sword graze her arm and she winced. She was losing. She could feel her responses getting slower, her strikes weaker. She gritted her teeth and willed herself to continue fighting, even though she was beginning to think that sheer willpower wasn't going to work for much longer.   
  
Suddenly, her vision blurred and she lost her balance, tripping over a coil of rope and landing on her backside. Her sword clattered away and she felt a rush of fear. She had just lost.   
  
She was rather surprised when she felt herself being hoisted to her feet by a strong hand. Kenshin had a firm grip on her jacket and used it to pull her up. His other hand was busy blocking Shishio's strike, which had been intended for her.   
  
"Kenshin…I told you not to interfere!" She hissed, but she lacked the strength to put any force behind her words.   
  
"You can be angry at me later, Kaoru." He responded, as he knocked Shishio's sword into the main mast, where it bit deep.   
  
Shishio cursed and tried to pull his sword out, but it was stuck. Kenshin took advantage of the precious extra seconds this gave him to move Kaoru towards the stairs, where Megumi was waiting with Hiko. The doctor rushed out and took over the burden of holding Kaoru upright.   
  
Shishio, meanwhile, had pulled his sword free and turned to face Kenshin. "Fighting for your ladylove, traitor?" He asked angrily.   
  
"Believe what you want." Kenshin replied with a shrug.   
  
Shishio scowled. "Women are a plague on this earth, Himura. It saddens me to see a strong man such as yourself be felled by one."   
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow but did not reply.   
  
"I'll spare you the embarrassment of a court martial, Himura. I'll administer justice myself, right now." Shishio grinned maniacally and charged.   
  
Kenshin met his strike and pushed him back, not bothering to taunt his opponent. He preferred to channel all his energy into the fight itself, not into psychological warfare.   
  
His next move put Shishio on the defensive as he struck out, fast and sure. A bit of blood blossomed on Shishio's arm and Kenshin felt a surge of pleasure at the sight. He had to admit that he was enjoying this. He felt himself slip into his fighting mode, a blanket of calm soothing his nerves. He was certain of his abilities and not afraid of the Commodore's.   
  
Things were looking up.  
  


* * *

A/N: Wow, Tokio is...scary. Anyway, dearies, isn't it wonderful? Two updates in as many days! Nothing like sending me death threats to motivate me! (You can put the swords down now...) Let's see, have I done as much as I could to make people squeal? Aoshi and Misao moment? Check. Kenshin fighting moment? Check. K&K moment? Damn. I knew I forgot something! But hey now! You try being romantic in the middle of a swordfight! Besides, when Shishio accused Kenshin of fighting for his 'ladylove', he didn't exactly deny it, did he? That will have to suffice for now. She's wounded people! Give her a break! Give me a break! There are wasps all over my house! I have to stop typing every few minutes to kill another one.   
  
More updates soon, I'm in a zone. Maybe it's because of all these wasp-killing chemicals in the air.   
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11: Savior

**Between the Devil and the Deep**  
_A Rurouni Kenshin Alternate Universe Fic_  
  
**Rating: R** for language. Pirates!  
_  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump and a bunch of other people I can't recall and am too lazy to look up. But, the main point here is that I do not own it, nor am I making any money from this fic! (Ha! If only!)  
  
  
**For Moonspark**, who told me Trouble Chocolate was a good investment. _  


* * *

**Chapter 11: Savior**  


* * *

Kaoru, in a moment of contemplation, had once described a sword battle as a dance between two opponents, and so it was. She watched through pain-blurred eyes as Shishio and Kenshin moved in intricate steps, each move sure and swift, as though it were choreographed. It was beautiful.   
  
Beside her, Megumi shifted to adjust her hold on the captain and Kaoru gasped out in pain at the movement. She had almost forgotten the deep sword wound in her side, a present from Shishio.   
  
"I've got to get you downstairs, Kaoru, this bleeding needs to be stopped." Megumi said, her fear evident in her trembling voice. She nodded at Hiko, who moved to take Kaoru, but the captain shook her head, stopping him in his tracks.   
  
"No, I need to watch this." She whispered hoarsely. "I need to be here when it ends."   
  
"But, Kaoru…your wound…if I don't stop the bleeding…" Megumi protested.   
  
"Leave it. This fight won't last much longer anyway." Kaoru replied.   
  
"What? How do you know that?" Megumi's expression went from fear to puzzlement.   
  
Just watch. Shishio is slowing down. I tired him out." She looked pleased with herself. "At least I got to do that much before being forced to play the damsel in distress."   
  
Megumi bit her lip and looked to Hiko for help. The big man shrugged as if to say, "let her do what she wants." She scowled at him and sighed in resignation. To her it seemed as though there was no one on the Kami Kaze with so much as an ounce of sense.   
  
Meanwhile, as the battle wore on, Shishio kept employing the tried and true technique of psychological warfare, attempting to draw Kenshin out, to anger and distract him with barbs about his swordsmanship, his loyalty, even going so far as to question Kenshin's manhood, but the Captain didn't seem particularly insulted. He just smiled a little and matched the Commodore's every step, blocking attacks and launching his own. Every once in a while, his eyes would dart to where Kaoru stood with the help of her doctor, watching to see how she faired.   
  
Shishio, for his part, was getting a bit desperate. He knew of Kenshin's reputation as a flawless swordsman; the Commodore himself had given the young man a commendation for his skill when he was still a lieutenant. The Navy had trained this little traitor well, and now, all the care that had gone into crafting this skilled fighter was coming back to haunt the Commodore.   
  
Kenshin drove Shishio back towards the prow, his sword grazing down the Commodore's leg, the razor sharp blade opening up a nasty wound. Shishio gritted his teeth against the pain and was careful to avoid slipping on the blood that spilled down his leg and onto the deck.   
  
"Answer a question, Himura." Shishio grated out, stepping out of the way of a strike.   
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow but said nothing.   
  
"That pirate, is she your lover? What is that woman to you?" The Commodore asked hoarsely.   
  
Kenshin decided that this was a question he had to answer. He at least owed the Commodore some sort of explanation for his behavior. "She saved my life. I am honor bound to reciprocate."   
  
Shishio scowled. "There is no honor among thieves, Himura." He spat.   
  
Kenshin shook his head slightly, glancing back to where Kaoru was bent double with pain. Shishio took advantage of the distraction and struck savagely, managing a rather fierce blow to Kenshin's free arm, drawing a torrent of blood.   
  
Kenshin hissed in pain and faltered.   
  
The Commodore felt rather smug when he saw the blood and was so distracted by his own preening that Kenshin was able to knock him down and kick the sword out of his hand.   
  
"It ends now." Kenshin said quietly as he stood over the Commodore's prone form, pointing his sword at Shishio's throat, oblivious to his own wound that bled freely onto the deck.   
  
Shishio's mind whirled, trying desperately to come up with some sort of plan in which he would emerge the victor.   
  
"Take your men and get off this ship. Have Kaoru's men and Miss Makimachi brought to us and we'll call it a day." Kenshin's eyes were narrowed and he watched Shishio's expression waver as he obviously tried to come up with some sort of plan.   
  
After a long pause, the Commodore appeared resigned and he nodded, a scowl etched on his face. "Fine." He said in a clipped tone.   
  
Kenshin extended his bloody free hand and helped the Commodore to his feet. "Tell your men to drop their swords."   
  
Shishio waved his arm at his men and one by one, they dropped their weapons, the clatter drawing a satisfied cheer from Kaoru's men.   
  
"Well, I guess I don't need to throw myself into this battle, after all. Too bad. It would have been a magnificent." Saitou let go of the rope he had used to swing himself over, his sharp eyes taking in the toll of battle. He didn't seem particularly surprised to see Kenshin standing over their mutual superior officer with a sword, but then again, Aoshi had explained a few things before their rescue from the brig. Behind him, Aoshi and his men swung over, greeted by enthusiastic welcomes from their fellow crewmates.   
  
Kaoru sagged slightly with relief when she saw her men return, a smile touching the corners of her mouth. "Thank the Gods." She whispered to no one in particular.   
  
Saitou dug a cigarette out of his uniform coat and lit it. "Himura, one day you are going to have to explain this whole fucking thing to me. Shinimori over here was vague in a few places." He said to Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin inclined his head. "It's an interesting story." He replied.   
  
"I'll bet." Saitou exhaled several perfect smoke rings. "I wonder, however, if you will be telling me your story from the gallows, because that is certainly where you are headed. Your conduct today has been nothing short of treasonous." He paused and glanced over to where Shishio stood, seething. "And, if the Commodore has his way, I will probably be joining you."   
  
Saitou smiled, a vicious grin lighting his features as he stared down at his Commodore. "Some would use this opportunity to ensure that the Commodore would have some sort of 'accident', perhaps 'accidentally' falling on my sword. But, I suppose you would object to that, wouldn't you, Himura?"   
  
Kenshin sighed. "As much as I would love to endorse the plan, Captain, I'm afraid you're right, I would object to that. If we are to be court martialed, then we must stand up and accept our fate. I have faith in the law."   
  
Saitou snorted. "You always were an idealistic fool." He replied acidly.   
  
Shishio watched the two men with calculating eyes, one hand slowly inching to where his gun was holstered. If the two would remain distracted for just a bit longer…   
  
Kaoru's eyes slid from Kenshin to Shishio and she immediately perceived that the Commodore was up to no good. There was no time to shout out a warning. Even if Kenshin did know that his life was in danger, Shishio could shoot anyway.   
  
Gritting her teeth, she pushed Megumi away, ignoring the woman's loud protest. Reaching into her coat, she produced her own gun and took aim at the Commodore.   
  
Saitou and Kenshin both heard Megumi's loud exclamation and turned to see what was wrong. Two sets of eyes widened as they realized that Kaoru's gun was pointed towards them.   
  
Kenshin gasped. Was she going to shoot him? After all this? Had he really misjudged her? His heart lurched in his chest. "Kaoru? What…?"   
  
Her reply was to pull the trigger. The roar of the gun drowned out her agonized groan as the kick jarred her side and she collapsed onto one knee, fresh blood pooling beneath her. Kenshin blinked and looked down at his chest. He wasn't bleeding. Had she missed?   
  
Behind him, he heard a moan of pain. He whirled around and saw Shishio, clutching a cocked pistol, slide to his knees, a large blood stain blooming on his chest. Kenshin realized in a split second that she had just saved his life…again.   
  
Saitou took a moment to recover his wits. Clearing his throat, he looked down at his stricken commanding officer. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm supposed to be upset or not." He said.   
  
Kenshin glared at him before rushing to the Commodore. He gingerly took the gun from the stricken man's hand and tossed it away. "If we can stop the bleeding…" He began anxiously, pressing a hand to the wound, hoping to staunch the blood.   
  
"Get away from me you traitor!" Shishio grunted, weakly pushing at Kenshin.   
  
"But sir…" Kenshin protested. In any other circumstance, his rapid turn from traitor to concerned Naval man would have been funny, but with the Commodore's life blood pouring from him, there was no time for levity.   
  
Kenshin looked wildly around for Megumi, but she was nowhere in sight. "Where's the doctor?" He asked loudly.   
  
"She and Hiko just took Captain Kamiya below decks." Hannya gestured to the stairs, his expression somber. "Captain didn't look too good."   
  
Kenshin swallowed a lump in his throat, a sick feeling pooling in his stomach. He turned his attention back to Saitou. "Does your ship have a physician?" He asked.   
  
Saitou nodded and sighed. "I suppose you're going to make me do the right thing, aren't you?"   
  
"It shouldn't even be a question." Kenshin growled.   
  
Saitou rolled his eyes and gestured to some of his men. "Find a gangplank and take the Commodore to the doctor." He said gruffly. His men immediately sprang into action.   
  


* * *

  
Hiko cradled his captain gently in his arms as he and Megumi rushed to the Kaoru's quarters. Treating her in the galley was not an option. The men must never see her in this kind of position. The cook kicked open the door with his good leg and strode into the room, laying Kaoru down on her bed as though she were made of glass.   
  
"Go and get my things." Megumi said quietly, already working to remove Kaoru's bloody shirt. Hiko nodded and vanished.   
  
Megumi felt a twinge of fear as she gingerly peeled away the blood-soaked shirt from Kaoru's wound. It was a large, nasty gash. Shishio had cut deep. Biting her lip, she mopped up some of the blood that was still flowing from the wound with the remnants of the young woman's shirt. "Oh, Kaoru, you idiot." She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. "Why can't you be more careful?"   
  
Hiko returned, bearing Megumi's medical bag, packed with hastily assembled supplies. Behind him, Sano came bearing a bowl of boiling water. Both were somber, their faces pale.   
  
Sano set the bowl down and crouched near the head of Kaoru's berth. "Doc…is it bad?" He asked in a voice hoarse with unshed tears and anxiety.   
  
Megumi nodded, not trusting herself to speak without crying.   
  
Sano sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and reached out to take Kaoru's hand.   
  
"Fix her, Doc." He said quietly.   
  
Megumi felt her tears begin to fall, she couldn't help herself. "I'll try." She managed.   
  
She took a moment to compose herself before reaching into her medical bag and pulling out a clean length of cotton. She dipped it into the bowl of hot water and began swabbing Kaoru's wound, cleaning it so she could begin to see the damage that the blood hid.   
  
The door to Kaoru's cabin burst open and Kenshin, Aoshi and Misao came rushing in.   
  
Misao took one look at Kaoru's prone form and clapped her hands over her mouth, her green eyes huge in a sickly white face. "Oh my God…" She managed. Beside her, Aoshi and Kenshin didn't look much better.   
  
Kenshin's fists clenched as he stared at Kaoru. There was so much blood…soaking into the mattress, on her shirt, coagulating on the floor and on the upper decks. Could a person lose that much blood and live?   
  
"Is there anything I can do, Dr. Takani?" Kenshin asked quietly.   
  
Megumi shook her head. "No. Just let me work." She replied, her voice sounding clinical, detached. She finished washing the wound and examined it with a critical eye.   
  
Everyone in the room watched her silently, anxiously as she worked, but she didn't seem to notice.   
  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a jar of some sort of salve. Her own special recipe, the secret ingredient was honey, well known for its anti-bacterial properties. She smeared a great deal of the gold colored, thick liquid in and around Kaoru's wound. Next she took a needle sterilized with alcohol and some stout thread, usually used for repairing sails, and began to stitch up the gash.   
  
Kenshin winced every time the needle penetrated Kaoru's already ravaged flesh. On an intellectual level, he knew what Megumi was doing was necessary, but on a strictly emotional level, he wanted to fling that needle away and wrap Kaoru up in his arms, as though he could heal her with sheer will-power. He swallowed and shook his head slightly, confused and a little frightened by the emotions that assaulted him.   
  
Megumi tied off the stitches and broke off the excess thread with a snap. She withdrew another long swath of clean, bleached cotton from her bag and asked Sano to help her. While the shaken young man held his best friend up, Megumi quickly and deftly wrapped the cotton around Kaoru's middle, winding it around until there were several layers of cushioning between the stitches and the world. She tucked in the loose end and allowed Sano to gently lower the young woman back onto the clean side of her bed.   
  
Kenshin looked with wide eyes at the outline of blood that marked where Kaoru had been laying. It was disturbing to say the least. Megumi blotted up the worst of it and removed the loose top sheet. She would come back when Kaoru was out of danger and remove all the soiled bedding, but for now, this would have to do.   
  
"Well? Is she going to live?" Hiko broke the tense silence with his gruff question.   
  
Megumi's long black hair hid her face as she bent down to pack up her things. "I don't know." She said quietly. "She's lost a lot of blood and the shock might kill her, if a fever or infection doesn't."   
  
Aoshi cursed softly and Misao began crying. He gently took her into his arms and tried to comfort her, even though he couldn't really come up with anything to say. He stopped after a few half-hearted attempts and finally just began stroking her back gently.   
  
Sano punched the wall and spat out a few expletives, most of them having something to do with Shishio.   
  
Megumi glared at the hot-headed young man. "Keep it down, if you please, Rooster-head. She needs rest and you shrieking right next to her isn't conducive to a good night's sleep."   
  
Instead of replying with some sort of acidic rejoinder, Sano lowered his head and apologized.   
  
Megumi sighed and rested a gentle hand on his own work-roughened one. "I know." She said quietly.   
  
There was a long, tense silence that Hiko broke with a brisk clearing of his throat."Doc, I hate to be an asshole, but I suspect there's men in the galley who need to be treated. And Sano, with Kaoru incapacitated, you're in command. Aoshi, Sano's gonna need your help." Hiko said, sounding like the Captain he once was.   
  
"But…" Sano began, Hiko cut him off.   
  
"No buts, kid. You know what to do. We can't afford to mope around here. You need to see if Saitou has any plans to finish what Shishio started, and you need to see to repairing the ship." Hiko pointed towards the door. "Get out there and be a fucking man. Don't let the men see how upset you are and if they ask about Kaoru, tell them she's fine."   
  
"She's not 'fine', Hiko, you fuckhead." Sano spat.   
  
Hiko took a few measured, menacing steps forward until he was standing next to Sano.   
"Think, you little moron." He said, jabbing a blunt finger in between Sano's eyes. "If you tell the crew she's dying just how productive do you think they'll be?"   
  
Sano blinked, abashed. "I hadn't thought of that." He said.   
  
"Obviously. Great Gods give me strength." Hiko muttered. "Why Kaoru saw fit to make you her second in command, I'll never know. Just get out there and do your fucking job. I'll make sure the Captain's looked over."   
  
Looking a bit embarrassed, Sano scurried out of Kaoru's cabin, followed closely by Aoshi, Megumi and Misao, who, having calmed down somewhat, offered to help the doctor.   
  
Kenshin still stood in the middle of the room, his eyes riveted to Kaoru's still form.   
  
"And you, stupid, stay here and watch over her." Hiko said, his gruff voice cracking for a moment as his eyes followed Kenshin's gaze towards Kaoru.   
  
Kenshin looked at his former Captain, slightly surprised by the emotion that had, if only for a split second, been obvious in his voice.   
  
"She's strong, like her father." Hiko observed, his mask firmly back in place. "I'm sure she'll get through this." He cleared his throat again. "If she so much as twitches, you find Megumi and drag her down here. I'll see that you get something to eat. It's gonna be a long day." With that, Hiko swept out of the room, leaving Kenshin alone with Kaoru for the first time in many days.   
  
Nervously, he went and knelt next to her bed. With a shaking hand, he brushed some of her loose black hair away from her face. She didn't stir at the touch, she didn't move at all. If it hadn't been for the shallow rise and fall of her chest, he would be sure she was dead.   
  
She was an intriguing woman, an enigma to him. He wanted to find out everything there was about her, to peel away each layer until she was exposed to him. He took a deep shuddering breath. "Wake up soon, Kaoru." He whispered.  
  


* * *

**A/N:** Wahhh! Angst! NOOOO! Where the hell is Hiko's parrot? Bah. Anyway, about the honey salve Megumi uses, I got the idea for that from two places, one was Yumi's story, "Kimi Wa Dare Wo Mamotte Iru" and the other was from an episode of Good Eats with Alton Brown on Food Network. Ah, the glories of FN.   
  
Hmmm...is Shishio going to die? Is Kaoru? (Yeek!) Will Sano rise to the challenge? Will Misao glomp Aoshi? Stay tuned! 


	13. Chapter 12: Scars

**Between the Devil and the Deep**  
_A Rurouni Kenshin AU Fic_  
by Gemini  
  
**Rated:** **R** for language and blood. Lots of blood. Buckets. Gallons, oceans...okay, sorry. Anyway, moving on.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shonen Jump and lots of other people. Notably absent from that list is me. I don't own it. I'm just borrowing.  
  
**For Moonspark**, who will be surprised because I didn't send this to her to edit.  


* * *

**Chapter 12: Scars**  


* * *

At first, Kaoru wasn't exactly sure where she was, but as her vision cleared it became obvious that she was standing in the middle of her quarters. She had no idea why she was just standing there or how she got to in that position. She blinked as she looked around the darkened room, wondering why it looked so different. Her eyes landed on a small gold and crimson-colored ornamental rug lying next to the large, dark paneled bed her father had brought back from some exotic locale long before she was born. Her face paled and she felt the air rush out of her lungs in a strangled gasp. That rug shouldn't be there. It had been ruined when her father had been murdered. Jineh had used it to carry her father's severed head to show the crew.   
  
Why was it there? She bit her lip and crept forward, wanting to see if she could touch the rug and verify its existence. As she moved, her eyes caught on her desk chair, more specifically, on a black coat that hung over the back of it; a coat too large to be hers. Sano didn't own one like that and neither did Aoshi. Besides, their coats wouldn't be in her room anyway. She peered at it, once again feeling something close to shock when she recognized the gold braiding along the cuffs and on the shoulders; it was her father's coat.   
  
'What is going on here?' Her mind screamed. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and she realized that she had bitten her lip hard enough to make it bleed. A movement from the bed and a muted grunt caused her to jump about a foot in the air. She was fairly certain that her voice was nowhere near that deep.   
  
'Who is in my bed?' She moved closer, her eyes studying the formless lump under the covers. She had a suspicion, but she didn't want to be right. The lump grunted again and shifted, muttering something in its sleep. Behind her, she heard a giggle, stopping her in her tracks.   
  
"No…please, no…" She whispered, not sure who she was begging. She knew who was behind her, laughing quietly, but she didn't want to turn around, didn't want to see. Against her will, her body turned, her heart thumping wildly in fear. Silhouetted against the large windows that ran across the back of the room, partially hidden by large crimson curtains was her fifteen year old self. Her younger self was sitting on the wide sill that served as a sort of window seat, it had been her favorite place to sit and daydream when she couldn't sleep.   
  
Tears rose in her eyes as she studied the young girl she used to be. Sweet and innocent, despite being raised on a pirate ship. Her father had always been so protective of her, as had his men. They were like family to her. The girl rested her head against the wavy panes of glass, humming a nameless tune low in her throat as she waited for drowsiness to come. She had slept in a smaller bed behind a silk screen on the other side of the room, always under her father's watchful eye.   
  
The large mahogany clock that hung over her father's desk marked time quietly, the brass pendulum swinging silently as the hands ticked off the seconds and minutes. Kaoru looked from her younger self to the clock, dread rising like bile in her throat. She knew what time it was. "Oh, no, no…no…please…don't…" She murmured brokenly, knowing what was about to happen. "Wake up, please! Daddy! Wake up!" She screamed, running to the bed to shake him awake. She still had a few minutes. She tried to shake him, but she couldn't seem to put her hands on him. She turned to her younger self, still sitting by the window, humming and half asleep. "Kaoru!" She yelled. "Get a sword! Jineh's coming! Please! You're…"   
  
The door to the room crashed inward and what seemed like a sea of men burst in. Too late.   
  
She watched, wide eyed and helpless as Jineh shot her father point blank in the chest just as he rose from his bed. Behind her, she heard fifteen year old Kaoru scream. She rushed forward and tried to help her father, but her hands passed through him, she didn't exist in this world. Her father slumped to the ground and moaned, his hand pressed to the wound in his chest. For a split second, it seemed like he saw her. His blue eyes widened and his free hand stretched out, his lips forming her name. Another shot from Jineh passed through her and hit her father. His body jerked from the impact and he toppled over, dead. She turned away when she heard the tell-tale sound of Jineh's sword being unsheathed. She couldn't stop him and she didn't want to watch.   
  
She heard herself scream but she wouldn't turn around for that sound, either. She didn't want to watch as those men held her down and took turns raping her. The image was already burned into her memory; she didn't need to reinforce it. She shuddered, tears pouring down her face. Why was she here? What was the point of torturing her like this?   


* * *

  
Kenshin's brows knitted as Kaoru stirred restlessly, broken words tumbling from her swollen, bitten lips. She was crying, tears slipping down her feverish face, as she whispered pleas for someone to stop something, for her father to help her.   
  
He hated not being able to help her. All he could do was mop her forehead with the wet washcloth to cool her somewhat. Megumi had given him a tea made of crushed chrysanthemum to try and pour down her throat for the fever that had developed several hours into his vigil at Kaoru's bedside. He had given her a full dose already, but the fever showed no signs of abating. Sighing, he wearily wrung out the washcloth and dipped it into the basin at his side before gently wiping away her tears.   
  
There was a knock at the door and he absently called for whoever it was to enter.   
  
Yahiko came in, carrying a fresh basin of water and some food on a tray. He set the tray down next to his guardian, fidgeting slightly. "Kenshin?" He asked nervously, taking in the older man's exhausted appearance. He looked drawn, tired, his expressive violet blue eyes were shuttered, all emotion carefully concealed.   
  
The redhead looked up and smiled slightly, dispelling a little of the tension around his eyes and mouth. "Yes, Yahiko?"   
  
"I brought you something to eat. Hiko wanted me to ask if you needed a break. He said he could take over for a while."   
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I'll be fine. Tell him not to worry." He couldn't explain his irrational need to stay by Kaoru's side to himself, let alone Hiko.   
  
Yahiko nodded and bit his lip. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked in a small voice.   
  
Kenshin studied Kaoru for a long moment before replying. "I don't know. She's strong, but the wound was deep and she lost a lot of blood."   
  
Gingerly, the little boy knelt next to Kenshin, his eyes locked on Kaoru's restless form. "I want her to be better." He said quietly. "I mean, I don't know her all that well, but I like her. She's nice."   
  
Kenshin smiled and rested a reassuring hand on his ward. "I feel exactly the same way, Yahiko." He replied, giving the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "I want her to get better, too."   


* * *

  
  
Megumi tossed another bloody rag into the waste pile and sighed, rolling her shoulders to relieve some of the stiffness in them. Beside her, Misao was looking a bit worse for wear, white faced and blood spattered, with large, dark circles under her haunted green eyes.   
  
"That's the last of it." Megumi said, scrubbing her hands free of blood in a basin of clean water.   
  
"What was the final count?" Misao asked quietly.   
  
"Five dead. One critical." Megumi replied, her brown eyes sliding over to where Misao stood, her fists clenched at her side. "Maybe you should go get some rest, Misao. It's been a long day for all of us."   
  
Woodenly, Misao nodded and walked out of the galley without washing off the blood that covered her. Megumi scowled at the girl's retreating figure as she shook the water off her hands.   
  
"She's feeling mighty guilty about all of this." Hiko observed from his perch by the stove. He was absently feeding his parrot a bit of stale bread and feeding himself a little sake.   
  
"Not surprising. It is her fault, after all." Megumi replied testily.   
  
Hiko shrugged. "She's just a kid, Megumi. Do you think anywhere in her pampered little mind there was any thought that this might happen? No, I don't think so."   
  
"That doesn't excuse her, Hiko." Megumi's voice was like acid. "She is responsible for this, whether or not she intended it."   
  
"Still, Doc, there's no use being mad at her. She's a sweet kid, a little annoying, maybe, but sweet. And the guy she was supposed to marry…he's got a mighty bad reputation. Wife beater, philanderer, possibly a murderer. I don't blame her for trying to find a way out." Hiko grunted as he hauled himself to his feet, the sake jug hanging loosely from one big hand.   
  
"Why are you, of all people defending her?" Megumi asked, one thin eyebrow arched.   
  
"Shit, Doc, what am I, a fucking troll? Listen, what were you doing when Kaoru found you?"   
  
Megumi paled slightly. "You know perfectly well…"   
  
"That you were being held against your will, forced to make opium and do Lord knows what else. We lost three good men storming that island to rescue you. Remember what Kaoru said?"   
  
Megumi scuffed the bloody floor with her foot, looking a bit petulant. "That she'd always help out a friend."   
  
Hiko nodded. "That's the way she is, the way her father was, too. It can be fucking annoying sometimes, that idiotic idealism. But let me tell you something, Doc, without them, I'd still be pissed drunk, sleeping under a bridge, you would still be making opium, Sano would be dead, Aoshi would be doing things I don't even want to contemplate…do I need to go on?"   
  
Megumi shook her head, abashed. "I didn't think…"   
  
"No, you didn't. You can't blame Misao anymore than you can blame the Captain for this, for the dead. We all knew what we were getting into when we joined this crew. Death is just one of the many things we have to deal with and I, for one, happily signed up knowing full well that one of these stupid little charity missions that those damned Kamiyas are so fond of might get me killed. We all did." Hiko took another swig of his sake before setting the clay jug down with a decisive thump. "Now, I'm going to see what's taking that fucking kid so long."  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Short, introspective little piece. I wanted to give you a little something while I worked on the final couple of chapters. Take some history, add a bit of character development, a dash of plot and stir! Bake in a 350 degree oven until a knife inserted into chapter comes out clean. Cool and frost with...ok, I'm taking the baking anaology a bit too far.   
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit of a downer, I know and I'm sorry. I apologize to Kaoru for torturing her and I promise I'll make it up to her somehow. Maybe I'll have Kenshin make her waffles, naked.   
**  
Kenshin:** But, Gem-dono, what about burns? Hot batter could splash on this unworthy one's...  
**Gem:** Quit complaining! I got Kaoru stabbed! The least you could do is make her waffles naked.   
**Kenshin:** But I saved her life! Can't I at least wear an apron?  
**Gem:** I'll think about it.   
  
Ahem. We're going to head over to the Miburo to see what's going on with Shishio and Saitou in the next chapter. And then what?! No one knows, least of all me.   
Thanks for all the reviews. I want my cookies now.   
-Gem-chan, Gemini, Gem, whatever. 


	14. Chapter 13: Into the sunset

**Between the Devil and the Deep**_  
A Rurouni Kenshin AU Fic_   
by Gemini**  
  
Rated R** for language and violence 

**Disclaimer:**Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump and a bunch of other people I can't recall and am too lazy to look up. But, the main point here is that I do not own it, nor am I making any money from this fic! (Ha!)

**For Moonspark**, who beta read every single damn thing I wrote and then some.   


* * *

**Chapter 13: Into the sunset**

* * *

  
Kaoru groaned, memories and dreams retreating back to the ether as she regained consciousness. Awareness came back to her in a piecemeal fashion as she worked slowly through the myriad of sensations, trying to figure out where she was and why she had been unconscious. A dull, throbbing pain in her side made itself known and curious, she pressed a bandaged hand to it. The pain became more intense at her questioning touch and she hissed slightly.   


As the sharp stab of pain lifted her out of the fog, a scene played out behind her eyelids, at once familiar and foreign, and she felt a compulsion to remember, it was so important to know. There was a man, tall, good looking, his face twisted in fury, blood staining his navy blue uniform. She saw his sword rush towards her, felt it pierce her flesh and suddenly she remembered everything.   
  
Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the familiar ceiling of her quarters. She was aboard her ship, in her own bed. Quickly, she took stock of her injuries, noting the wound on her side, the bandaged arm, the bruised ribs and some other more minor cuts and bruises. But what of her crew, her ship? What of Kenshin? All she could remember was the man named Shishio raising his gun to shoot the Captain, had he succeeded?   
  
"You're awake." A hoarse voice breathed. "Thank God."   
  
Kaoru turned her head and saw, much to her relief, a fully intact, living and breathing Kenshin Himura.   
  
He looked a bit worse for wear. He was still wearing the clothes she had last seen him in, now sporting dark patches of dried blood and a few new rips, his hair was a mess, his ponytail half undone, he had at least a day's worth of stubble and dark purple circles under his expressive eyes. He moved to sit gingerly on the edge of her bed, relief washing over his features, erasing the sharp lines of worry and fear that had bee etched on his face.   
  
"Is my crew all right? How's my ship? What happened to…" she began to question him but Kenshin shook his head and pressed a rough finger to her lips to silence her.   
  
"Don't worry about anything, Kaoru. Everything is fine. Sano and Aoshi are taking care of things." He said quietly, his hand moving from her mouth to brush a few errant strands of hair away from her face.   
  
She shivered at the intimate gesture and stared at him for a long, contemplative moment. "How long have I been unconscious?" she asked finally.   
  
"Just a day." His eyes darkened slightly. "I was extremely worried about you, everyone was. Megumi thought you might…" he paused, cleared his throat and stumbled over the next bit, "that you might not make it through the night."   
  
"Well, she was wrong." Kaoru noted the change in the atmosphere around them. Clearly, Kenshin had something on his mind. She felt herself tense, a frown gracing her features. "Kenshin?" 

He hesitated, spending those moments of silence playing with a loose thread in her bedding. Finally, he spoke up.  
  
"Kaoru, I know we've just met, but, I…" he began, his face coloring slightly.   
  
In an instant, Kaoru knew exactly what he was going to say and rushed to stop him, mimicking his earlier action by pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't." she whispered hoarsely.   
  
He pulled her hand away from his mouth and held it securely between his own. "But you don't know what I was going to say." He sounded slightly hurt; his voice taking on an edge it hadn't had before.   
  
"I have an idea." She replied, all the while thinking to herself that she knew because she felt something, too.   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"   
  
She sighed and leaned back into her pillows. "I feel an odd sort of connection to you, Kenshin. I don't know why, but I do. I want to know you better, to understand you, to know what's in your heart."   
  
He leaned forward, the intensity in his expression almost making her gasp. "So you do have an idea, then."   
  
She nodded, closing her eyes as she spoke again. "But that doesn't matter."   
  
He let go of her hand and she felt him withdraw. When she opened her eyes, he was standing a few feet away from her bed, staring at her with a mixture of hurt and anger. "It doesn't? Why not? Why shouldn't we…"   
  
"Think about it for just one second, Kenshin and you should understand." She said sharply, a hint of frustration in her voice. "This isn't a fairy tale. I'm not a fucking damsel in distress and you're not my knight in shining armor. There is no happily ever after for us."   
  
He clenched his jaw and looked down at the ground. "If there is something here, and I do think there is, Kaoru, there is no reason why we can't explore it. I let someone very important to me go once and it damn near killed me, I don't want to leave here without at least trying to figure out why I'm so drawn to you."   
  
She took a deep breath, calming herself. She wished again that she was just a girl, a silly, stupid girl and they could be the happy couple in a fairy tale, with their happily ever after, but she knew her place and she could not forget her duty.   
  
Feeling rather exhausted, she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her bandaged hand, as if that alone could stay the headache she felt was coming. "So, how exactly would it work? Would I give up my ship and my life here to be with you? Would I play the dutiful wife and spend my time cooking and cleaning and having babies? That hardly sounds exciting to me and somehow, I don't think you'd give up your career to stay with me here, on the Kami Kaze." Her words were laced with bitterness.   
  
Startled, Kenshin looked up at her. "I didn't…"   
  
"You didn't think of that, did you? About what happens after the mushy declarations of love? No one ever does." She raised herself slightly, ignoring the twinge of pain in her side. "No love, no matter how great, could overcome all the obstacles in our way."   
  
"Are you so certain?" He asked, clearly pained. "Are you so willing to throw away any chance at happiness?"   
  
Her face flushed. "There are many kinds of happiness, you know. This ship and the men on it bring me happiness. They are my family." She paused to take a deep breath. "This is my life, Kenshin. Maybe we are in the beginning throes of love, maybe I will spend the rest of my life pining after you, but I will not abandon my legacy and place my life in the hands of fate because of girlish hopes and dreams."  
  
He was by her side in an instant, the gentleness he displayed at odds with the fierce expression on his face. He threaded his hands through her loose hair and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply.   
  
She made a small noise in the back of her throat, not quite a moan, and braced her hands on his shoulders, ignoring the pain and concentrating on every aspect of him, his taste, his smell, his warmth, everything.   
  
He broke off the kiss and began dropping smaller ones on her lips, cheeks and eyelids. "You can't deny there's something…" he murmured.   
  
She sighed and rested her forehead against his, feeling resigned. "No, I can't." she agreed. "There is most definitely something between us. Lust, maybe love, if we had time, we could figure it out."   
  
He absently stroked her hair, trailing warm fingers down her back. "Why can't we make time?" he asked.   
  
"I wish we could, but…"   
  
He pulled away and looked down at her, seeing for the first time the regret in her eyes. "But we can't, can we?"   
  
She shook her head. "No, we can't. There's so much standing in the way, Kenshin." Her eyes looked suspiciously bright. "Sometimes I wish that I was just a normal girl, that my only concerns were new dresses and the latest gossip. But that's not my life. I'm captain aboard this ship and I hold the lives of all these men in my hands. I have to be Captain Kamiya first; everything else comes second, including my heart."   
  
He kissed her again, gently. "I know you're right, but I wish you weren't." he said softly.   
  
"Me too." She replied sadly. "But now all we can do is wonder about what might have been."   


* * *

  
"How long has he been in there?" Aoshi asked gruffly. He was currently leaning against the wall outside of the Commodore's room, Saitou's wife and his second Lieutenant, Okita, standing next to him. 

Tokio glanced over at Aoshi, who had come aboard the Miburo to negotiate a truce and tapped her chin thoughtfully.   
  
"At least fifteen minutes." She replied after a moment of contemplation, her hands returning to rest on her belly.   
  
"Do you trust him alone in there with the Commodore?" Aoshi asked her, eyeing the closed door to the Commodore's room with some trepidation, Saitou's comment about the wounded man having an 'accident' not forgotten. Okita shifted nervously, glancing at Tokio to see how she would respond.  
  
"I trust my husband's judgment, Mr. Shinomori." Tokio replied. "Anything he does, he does after careful thought."   
  
Aoshi frowned, but did not reply.   
  
Five additional minutes passed in silence before the door to the Commodore's room opened and Saitou stepped out.   
  
"The Commodore, unfortunately, did not make it." The Captain said in a monotone. Okita muttered something under his breath, falling silent when his Captain shot him a warning look.  
  
Aoshi studied the blood on the other man's uniform and raised an eyebrow. "And was that as a result of his earlier injury, or did he have an accident?" He asked.   
  
"He died of his wounds." Saitou replied cryptically.   
  
"Which ones?" Aoshi asked.   
  
Saitou smiled grimly but did not answer. Instead, he turned his attention to his wife. "Tokio, dear, should you be on your feet?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "So now you're concerned?"   
  
"Darling, I'm always concerned when it comes to you." He replied and took her elbow. "Shinomori, I'm going to go get my wife settled, I'll meet you in the officer's wardroom to discuss the details of our treaty." He turned his amber eyes on his second hand man. "Lieutenant Okita, see to the preparation of the Commodore's remains for immediate burial at sea. And see to it that the men are notified."   


"Yes sir." Okita went into the Commodore's room and shut the door firmly behind him before Aoshi could get a good look inside. 

"I'll be right with you, Shinomori." Saitou said pointedly. 

Aoshi nodded curtly, thinking to himself that he never wanted to be on the bad side of Hajime Saitou.   


* * *

  
The two ships bobbed silently next to each other, the early morning fog shrouding them both, blunting their edges and obscuring the people standing like statues on their respective decks.   
  
Kaoru stood on the deck of her beloved ship with Sano hovering protectively at her elbow. Behind them were Aoshi, Hiko and Megumi, her closest circle of friends and advisors, watching her with concerned eyes for any sign that she was unwell. Her crew occasionally shot worried glances in her direction, but she stood straight, her mouth set in a firm line, her expression unfathomable.   
  
Kenshin, with Yahiko standing behind him, was watching her with violet eyes filled with conflicting emotions, mirroring his mental state. Silently he cursed whatever gods were responsible for giving him two wonderful women to love and then taking them away while he stood helpless on the side. He accepted the fact that in such a short amount of time, he had fallen in love with the beautiful and headstrong pirate captain. He didn't understand why or how, but he did know that he didn't want to leave the Kami Kaze and Kaoru. Duty warred with desire, and sadly, duty won. He carefully willed himself to be calm and rational, to recall Kaoru's words of warning. Whatever they had, it could never be.

Saitou marched across the gangplank that connected the two ships, his second lieutenant following closely behind. In deference to Kaoru and the treaty, they had both left their swords behind.   
  
The two captains shook hands and the almost palpable tension that existed between the two crews seemed to abate slightly.  
  
"I appreciate your willingness to negotiate, Captain Saitou and I apologize for the unfortunate events of the past few days." Kaoru said, her voice strong despite her appearance.   
  
"Apology accepted." He replied. "Now, about the terms of our settlement…"   
  
"We stay away from the coast and refrain from boarding any military ships, and return Captain Himura and his ward to your care." Kaoru said. "And you?"   
  
"And I report the sad and unfortunate death of Miss Misao Makimachi, who, along with our revered Commodore Makoto Shishio, met an untimely end due to the sudden and violent storm that so badly damaged my ship. It is quite tragic that those two happened to be on deck when the storm hit and were swept overboard."   
  
Kaoru nodded. "What of Miss Makimachi's maid?" she asked.   
  
"The lady has been convinced that it is in her best interests to remain silent." Saitou said, grinning wickedly.   
  
"You have nothing to fear from your crew?" she asked.   
  
"They are good, loyal men and their loyalty will be duly rewarded." he replied.   
  
"Well, then, I take it everything is in order?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.   
  
Saitou nodded curtly. "I believe it is."   
  
"In that case, God Speed, Captain Saitou." Kaoru said with a stiff bow.   
  
"Indeed." He bowed back and made a sharp signal to his second lieutenant. "Get ready to set sail!" He barked at Okita as he strode across the gangplank.   
  
Kenshin detached himself from the crowd and stepped up to Kaoru, Yahiko hovering nervously behind him. "Captain Kamiya, allow me to thank you again for saving Yahiko's life and mine as well. I shall always remember your kindness." He took her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles, lingering for a moment before letting her hand go.   
  
Yahiko gave Hiko a shy wave. "Remember what I showed you, Mister Hiko! And don't forget to practice."   
  
Hiko grumbled as the crew tittered. "Right."   
  
"Don't worry, Yahiko," Kaoru said with a smile. "Misao will be working in the kitchen now and helping him."   
  
"Thank God!" Someone yelled and there was more laughter.   
  
"All right, settle down!" Sano turned and yelled over his shoulder, silencing the men before Hiko could get up in arms. "Back to your stations you worthless excuses for sailors! We're settin' sail soon! Get this bucket ready to fly!"   
  
"Sano, please abstain from referring to my ship as a bucket." Kaoru glared at her second in command and he blushed.   
  
"Sorry, Captain." He muttered.   
  
"Well, why don't you and Aoshi go make sure the men are doing their jobs?" Kaoru asked Sano lightly.   
  
"Huh? But don't you need…" Sano began, but was interrupted by Megumi.   
  
"She'll be fine, chicken head." The doctor said with a sly smile. "Hiko, let's go see about getting the galley cleaned up." The surly cook raised an eyebrow but nodded.   
  
Megumi hastily herded the others away from Kaoru and Kenshin, pausing long enough to shoo Yahiko away as well. The little boy rushed over the gangplank and onto the Miburo, fearful of the doctor's sharp tongue.   
  
Kaoru laughed. "That wasn't exactly subtle, was it?"   
  
Kenshin favored her with a wry smile. "About as subtle as a hammer."   
  
Her expression turned serious. "I doubt we'll ever see each other again, Kenshin." She said sadly.   
  
He nodded. "Highly unlikely."   
  
She bowed her head, the fingers of her right hand brushing over her left at the spot where he had kissed her moments ago. "I find that I'm mourning what might have been."   
  
He took a step closer, hesitated slightly, then stepped back, realizing that he could not embrace her without raising people's suspicions. "Me too, Kaoru. I wish we had met under different circumstances so that we might have been able to explore this thing between us."   
  
She looked up at him, blue eyes bright with unshed tears. "I'll always remember you, Kenshin." she whispered, a hand reaching out to briefly squeeze his.   
  
He squeezed back and let her hand go, nodding because he couldn't say anything else.   
  
"Excuse me, Captain Himura! I'd like to be on my way, if you don't mind!" Saitou yelled from the deck of his ship.   
  
Kenshin turned and waved a hand at Saitou to silence him before returning his serious gaze to Kaoru's regretful face. "Goodbye." He said quietly. "It was a pleasure to meet you." For a moment, his violet eyes were unguarded and she saw the depth of his pain, one she shared.   
  
"Goodbye." She said and took a step back.   
  
She watched him as he went over the gangplank and onto the Miburo, her heart constricting in her chest. She wished she could go with him, live the simple life she had always envied, but, as the gangplank was pulled back onto the other ship and the anchor raised, she knew that she belonged right where she was, on her father's ship, where she had been born and where, most likely, she would die.   
  
Banishing her tears, she turned and began barking orders, ignoring the pain in both body and soul as she prepared her ship to sail. 

* * *

Before you send out the lynch mobs, please read this...  


**Author's Notes:**

.:ducks the flying knives, bricks and tomatoes:. 

  
Okay, we are at the end. Between the Devil and the Deep is over. A lot of you are probably thinking, "The hell? Where's my happy ending?!" Believe me, I really wanted to give them a happy ending, somewhere along the lines of: Kenshin and Kaoru abandon everything, get married and have lots of adorable children, ditto with Aoshi and Misao, Sano and Megumi eventually discover their love and hump like mad bunnies, Hiko makes something edible and his parrot learns some new, less offensive words. THE END.   
  
But, I couldn't. It wouldn't have made sense. Think about it. Would you abandon everything you worked so hard for to run of with someone you're admittedly attracted to, but barely know? That happens in romance novels, but not here. There are so many obstacles standing between the two main characters that it would have sold them and the story short to end like that.   
  
Moonspark,my beta reader, was understanding but annoyed about the ending. She wanted more lovin'. She then threatened me with certain death if I didn't acquiesce to her demands, so, the good news is...sequel. Yes, that's right. This chapter of the tale may be over, but the story isn't. So, sheathe your knives, eat those tomatoes and put the bricks to good use building something because I'm not done yet!   
  
Coming soon, to a fanfic site near you...the next thrilling installment of the 'BTDATD' saga, 'Letter of Marque'! (Update: It's posted! Look for it under my stories published!)   
  
I also want to take a moment to thank every single one of you wonderful readers who reviewed me. I never, ever thought I would write a story with over 200 reviews! You guys made my millennium.   
  
Toodles!   
Gemini   
  
  



End file.
